Bait and Switch
by jmirtzmyers
Summary: This is my version of what could have been happening off screen between Sam and Drew during the last several month, going as far back as May 2018. It is mostly AU. More information in A/N at top of first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just saying up front this is a Sam and Drew story. If they are not your favorite pairing you should probably not read this story. I don't necessarily plan on bashing any of the other pairings at this point but I don't know exactly where the story will take me after the first three chapters._

 _I had the idea for this story before the Nurses Ball but I started writing it after. There are just so many missing moments on this show now and holes in the plot. This story is centered on missing moments between Sam and Drew so not much interaction between any other characters. This is their discussions about things they should be telling each other instead of making assumptions. The interactions between Sam and Jason have been awkward and disjointed. Also, for a man that was kept from his wife and son for five years, Jason is too focused on Carly and Michael. Then the almost zero interaction between Drew and Sam when they are all three supposed to be in this triangle is making the show unwatchable._

 _I started thinking about in the good days of soap writing they would have a couple pretend to be apart to solve a mystery. They would be apart for a few weeks or even a couple of months and then you find out they are faking the whole thing to throw the bad guys off. It almost seemed GH was doing that but I should have known better. This is my version of what could have been happening off screen._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own GH nor any of its characters but if I did I would get as many vets on screen as possible and tie some of the newbies to the original core families and then get rid of the rest of the newbies._

 _ **Beware, this has mature content! Not as much as some but thought I would give a warning.**_

 **Chapter One**

 **Mid August 2018**

Drew was walking down the hall of Aurora Media heading for his office coming back from a lunch meeting. The company was actually doing better than he had thought after the fall out caused by Peter August. He had met with several accountants to go over the books to make sure Peter hadn't been reallocating company resources for his own purposes. He wasn't sure what Peter had been up too but he hadn't done anything to damage the company except for committing fraud to get the job.

He stopped as he felt his phone vibrate and his eyes sparkled happily as he read the text. He stopped outside his office and not looking up from returning the text he told his secretary to hold all of his calls.

"Mr. Cain," his secretary interrupted his inner thoughts. "Ms. McCall is waiting in your office to talk to you. Just a warning, she didn't look too happy."

The secretary heard Sam start yelling as soon as Drew went into his office and slammed the door.

"Are you done now?" Drew snapped.

"Not by a long shot!" Sam retorted as she leaped on him and attacked his lips with hers. She pulled away slowly then whispered, "Are you going to lock the door because I am just getting started?"

His hand had already moved to the door knob to turn the lock as she jump at him and wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing her flowing skirt around her hips. His mouth slammed on to hers as he started moving them to the new couch.

After they landed on the couch with her in his lap, her hands reached down to his slacks and started pulling at the button and zipper with impatience.

"You sure seem in a hurry," Drew said to her dreamily as he was reaching under her blouse to caress her breast. "Do you need to be somewhere else soon?"

"No," she panted. "I cleared my whole afternoon for this." She got his pants loose and pushed them down. She ran her hand along his erection with desperation. "It's been too long since I have been able to touch you like this. I just want you inside of me right now."

"I wanted to take my time." Drew told her breathlessly as he started kissing down her neck and moved his hand down below her skirt. He quickly rethought the situation when he reached her wet curls between her legs, discovering she had already removed her panties. He decided he didn't want to wait any longer either. She was right, it had been too long.

He quickly sat down on the couch and pulled her down on him with desperation. They both sighed with satisfaction as he slide inside her. Both of them felt whole again for the first time in months. As much as Sam had been in a hurry to have him inside her, she moved up and down his length very slowly at first. Then as she tightened her muscles around him, she slammed back down on him. They both gasped with pleasure. It didn't take long for them to climax together.

Sated for the moment, Drew fell asleep with Sam draped across his muscular chest. She ran her fingers back and forth across those muscles as she thought about what had occurred over the last few months to finally get them to this point.

 **Early May 2018**

She missed her babies so much. She thought about them all the time. However, she had to keep them safe and she felt like she had to work with Jason to find the flash drive with Drew's memories. That is why the kids were at the Quartermain's most of the time for now. She couldn't take off at a moments notice while the kids were with her.

She owed Drew after all the lies and deception after Jason's return. She could at least give him that much even if he hadn't asked. Even though he hated her, she still loved him. She didn't know if they could ever make their way back to each other but it was going to be a long road if that was going to happen.

She had finally figured out she didn't want to be with Jason again even though she had always considered them soulmates. She should have known Drew wasn't Jason and Jason should be able to reason enough to realize that jumping back into the business that got him taken away from his family isn't the brightest thing he has done in his life. She had come to terms that Jason was never going to put her or the kids above Sonny, Carly and Michael. She didn't hate him for it but she had been shown a better way when Drew came into her life. She now knew she could love someone else and be happy with someone else that wasn't Jason.

To a certain extent Silas and Patrick had taught her that as well but something had been missing from both of those relationships. She originally believed it was because they were not Jason.

She just didn't know if Drew would give her a second chance. She could only pray he would forgive her.

She got to the Quartermain's late but luckily Alice was still awake and let her in. She headed up to Danny's room after promising she would lock up when she left. She quietly entered his room so not to wake him up. She stopped herself from reaching out to run her fingers through his hair. He was dressed in his superhero pajamas with his teddy bear clutched in his arms.

That gave her pause. He hadn't needed to sleep with his teddy bear in a while. She knew her actions were causing him to be insecure. She would make it up to him as soon as the flash drive was found. She would go with her original plan to take the kids with her out of town somewhere and just spend time together as a family. She knew her mom and Monica did what they could but it wasn't the same when your mother was there one day then she was gone the next and you weren't sure when you would see her again. She had talked to Danny every day on the phone but apparently it wasn't enough for her baby boy.

She lightly kissed the top of his blonde head before going into the next room to look in on Scout. Her baby girl was a much heavier sleeper now than she had been because now she was big enough to let her sleep on her stomach. Scout hated being on her back. Sam started patting her on her back and hummed a lullaby.

"My sweet baby girl," Sam whispered. "I love you so much. This is not what I had intended when things started spiraling out of control. I still love your Daddy so much. I just don't know how to fix this."

"Just what did you intend?" The question came as a whisper on the other side of the room.

Sam turned around quickly and saw Drew sitting in the rocking chair in their daughter's nursery. Instead of the anger in his eyes that she had grown accustomed too over the last couple of months, he just looked sad. She was surprised she had been so preoccupied that she didn't notice him in the room. She didn't like it that she hadn't felt him there like she used to. She didn't want to lose that connection they had but she didn't know how to fix it.

Drew watched Sam walk into the room. He had known she was in the house. He could still sense her for some reason.

He was still sitting in Scout's room after putting her to bed. He went there after he was done at work to spend some time with her and Danny. Although Danny was more concerned with Annabelle the II then spending much time with him. He could tell something was bothering Danny but he didn't push him to talk about it. He wasn't acting out so he thought he could let it go for now. It really wasn't his place anymore anyway.

He was just thinking he was going to have to bring himself to talk to Sam because he needed to tell her that something was up with Danny but he didn't know if he could stand it. Then he had felt her in the house and a few minutes later she had entered the nursery. He had watched her walk to the crib and start to hum to Scout. He closed his eyes remembering happier times between them when their family was together. A few months before he would have walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

He was just so damn sad about the whole situation. He was going to just let her finish and leave without alerting her to his presence in the room until she admitted she loved him and didn't know how to make it right.

Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Just what did you intend?"

She gasped and turned around with her mouth gapping open.

He quietly got up from the rocker and walked to her and took her hand. He turned around and tugged on her hand indicating he wanted her to follow him out the door.

She guessed they would be talking sooner than she thought. She wasn't sure she was ready. She knew they needed to talk.

She followed as he lead her downstairs to the living room. She wasn't sure what direction to take with this conversation. She was just going to let him take the lead. Unfortunately when they reached the living room he silently waited for her to answer his question.

"Drew, I still love you so much," Sam told him longingly. "I lied to you and myself about my residual feelings for Jason because I didn't want to lose you. Then, after the earthquake, I realized I couldn't lie anymore and I had to deal with my feelings and decide what they meant."

"Well, Sam," Drew began sadly, "From my point of view, every time I see you, you are with him. It looks like you had already decided I was just a stand in for him over the last three years."

"I am tagging along with him while he tries to find Henrik," Sam insisted. "I just want to find that flash drive with your memories."

"So now you are lying by omission?" He asked her with exasperation. "I just want my wife and family back, I don't need the flash drive. Didn't we agree before things hit the fan that my true memories are still in my head somewhere and I just need to try to find a way to get to them."

"I just wanted to give you back everything you had lost to make up for my lies. I really would like us to start over when both of us have our heads screwed on straight. For you that means having your memories."

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me." Drew said and he started moving closer to her. She wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not. He took her hands and looked into her sad brown eyes. "You say you have made the decision that you want us to start over when this is over but how do I know you will not change your mind again after you spend even more time with Jason?"

"I get you have a problem trusting me again," she said desperately, "I will have to earn your trust again but know this," she continued after placing her hands on his face, looking into his stormy blue eyes, "After spending time with Jason, I know in my heart he isn't the man for me anymore."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked sadly.

"Because he is the exact same person he was five years ago." She said adamantly. "And I am not."

"He could still change after some time." Drew insisted.

"I also realized something the last couple of months," Sam went on like he hadn't said anything. "Most of my residual feelings for Jason were about how guilty I felt for turning my back on him after he got back but when we all thought you were Jason I almost immediately wanted you back. I felt a connection to you that I never should have felt because you turned out to not be him."

"All three of us," Sam continued. "You, me and Danny; felt a connection immediately after we met when you were still in bandages. When Jason showed back up it made me question every feeling I have had the last fourteen years. Even when I hated him, I still loved him and wanted him in my life somehow. But when he came back this time, I didn't feel the same way. I was drowning in guilt and I couldn't be completely happy with you because of it."

Drew looked down at her tear streaked face and wanted to pull her in close and just hug and kiss her to reassure her everything would be alright but he couldn't do it yet.

"Let's give things more time. I don't think we should rush into anything again."

He walked out of the house, leaving her standing there not knowing what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Night of the Nurses Ball**

After running into Sam again with Jason at the hospital, Drew went to the Quartermain's to watch Scout sleep. He checked in on the sleeping Danny. He still needed to talk to Sam about Danny. He still felt that something was bothering him. Sam had started spending more time with the kids between them being with Alexis and Monica so hopefully things were better with him.

He sat down in the rocker in the nursery watching his little girl sleep. She was so precious to him. All the kids were but Scout was different. Not only was he there from the very beginning but he had delivered her and breathed life in her. She was their miracle.

He hadn't been there long when he felt Sam. Soon she opened the door and slipped in the nursery. She was still in the gown she wore to the Nurses Ball.

She was reaching in to pat Scout on the back and hum her a lullaby.

"You just going to sit there again and wait until I start pouring out my heart to our daughter before you make your presence known?" Sam asked quietly as she turned around to face him.

"I like watching you with our daughter." He replied quietly.

"I don't want her to grow up without her father." She said to him with all the terror she felt in her voice.

"You don't want me to have the procedure, I'm guessing." Drew sighed.

Instead of answering him she pulled him out of the room and dragged him downstairs to the living room. She rounded on him in anger, "I don't want you to risk your life when you don't have to. Your children need you! I need you!"

She put her head down in her hands and began crying. He walked to her and put his arms around her. She started beating his chest. "You will not leave us that way. You can't take the risk."

"But I can't stand having Jason's memories in my head any longer." Drew said with exasperation as he put more distance between them. "I remember all the times he hurt you and watching you be with him after all of that is killing me."

"Drew, I'm not with him!"

"But, you are always with him!"

"I'm not going back with him," she insisted softly. "We need to be honest with each other if this is ever going to end with us putting our family back together."

"I agree." He said emphatically. "It's also not going to work if you keep lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself anymore." She insisted. "I am starting to follow my instincts again and something hasn't felt right with Jason. Something has been off with him and I'm not sure what it is."

"Go on," Drew encouraged as he indicated she should sit down. He sat in the chair adjacent to her.

"At first I ignored it and put it off on him being gone for five years," She began. "But the more time I spend with him the more things seemed off. He was always about Sonny, Carly and Michael above all else." She continued, "But he seems even more obsessive now."

"It could be just because he has been gone for five years and he is making up for lost time." Drew reasoned.

"Maybe," She said thoughtfully. "But if that was true should he not also feel that way about Jake, Danny and even me. Even if it is just a little more. My instincts are screaming that something is off. Do you know how in depth the DNA tests that the police department ran on you two were?"

"I didn't think to ask or find out." Drew answered quizzically. "What are you suggesting? That they got it wrong somehow?"

"I don't know what I am thinking exactly." Sam admitted. "I just have doubts that he really is Jason. If you think about it, its not that far fetched. How many times has a DNA test been tampered with in this town. Whoever is responsible could have someone working in the lab at the police station. I know Sonny has moles there and he has for years. Also, 'Jason' was held at a clinic that specializes in plastic surgery. I just want to be sure. Danny is getting to know him as his father and I don't want Danny to get too attached to him especially if he is dangerous and not even Danny's father."

"There is that and Faison was alive at the time," Drew said thinking things through. "There is also Henrik to put on a suspect list. I bet you already have a time line and suspect list started?"

"Yes I do," She admitted with a smile. "I missed working things out with you."

"Well I think it is more likely Henrik because why would Faison want to help someone infiltrate Sonny's organization that would hunt him down?"

"You have a point there." Sam admitted as she began chewing at her thumb nail. "We could also be dealing with an unknown. Someone new to the game."

"Another thing to consider is that Faison lied that Jason's brain damage kept him from being brainwashed. We only have his word on it. Someone else could have a different technique that would work. Also, if he isn't even 'Jason', then there is probably no brain damage to prevent the brainwashing."

They were staring at each other and getting excited by sharing their ideas. Then a cloud came back into Drew's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she reached out and took his hand.

"Two things have occurred to me," Drew said as he pulled his hand away from her. "If he isn't Jason then where is the real Jason? You could still be legally married to him. Second, did you decide you wanted to put our family back together before or after you started suspecting he wasn't the real deal either?"

"I am willing to put in the work to earn your faith in me again." Sam told him sternly. "But, I knew almost immediately after I left town with the kids that I wanted to make my way back to putting our family together. I will admit I had fun running the con on the bank with Jason and Spinelli but it didn't take me long to realize that I had let go of the past a long time ago and visiting it again and staying there would be harmful to the kids and ultimately to me as well. I can't be selfish and do whatever I want without hurting the kids. I also know that Jason will not always put the kids first. He may for a weekend here and there while Danny visits him but he will never do it full time."

"I just need some time to get over how things played out." He admitted as he reached out and took her hand again. "I need to get your trust back as well."

She was about to interrupt him with a rebuttal when he went on, "I knew something was off with you and I didn't do anything about it. I willed it to go away and it ended up blowing up in our faces. We should have taken a break then and figured out all our feelings before we got married again. We both stopped being honest with each other."

She got an ecstatic look on her face. She hadn't felt this happy since Drew and her had danced at the Floating Rib before the earthquake. She wanted to jump in his lap and kiss him but he continued.

" I know continuing this investigation is your choice but you have to be careful." Drew said adamantly. "The kids need their mother. I don't want you to risk getting hurt especially since you believe this guy might not even be Jason. I want you to consider bringing Curtis in on this so someone I trust has your back."

"I know Curtis will want in on helping me find the flash drive." She told him biting her lip. "I will talk with him in the next few days, I promise."

She was thrilled when he pulled her into his lap and then kissed her forehead. She had missed that so much. She didn't realize how much she loved his little touches and kisses until she didn't have them anymore.

"I do still love you Sam," Drew admitted as he tucked her head to his chest. "Never doubt that I continued to love you even when you told me you still loved Jason. If we are going to do this we have to be honest and upfront with each other. We have to check in with each other and keep people from seeing us together at a minimum."

"I agree," Sam said, enjoying the feel of his arms around her again. "I don't think I will be able to get close to 'Jason' if everyone knows we are getting back together. I have to spend more time with 'Jason' so I can get a reliable DNA sample. I don't want to get something from his place. It has to be something he will not miss. I am thinking a water bottle or something I see him drink from like what Carly did with you when she ran your DNA."

"I have a demand of my own," Sam continued with determination. "You will not have the procedure unless we can find the flash drive."

"Ok, I will call Dr. Maddox and tell him I have changed my mind and that I am willing to wait to see if the flash drive can be found." Drew agreed, hugging her close. "I still think we do better when we work things out together instead of apart."

She was disappointed when he put her away from him back on the couch. When she looked up at him with disappointment with those sad brown eyes.

"We still have a few things to work out Sam," he said. "I would like nothing more than for us to go to my hotel room and have a proper reunion but I don't think either one of us are ready for that. But until then." He pulled her up to him and crashed his lips to hers with all the pent up hunger and desire he felt for her. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths they stared into each others eyes hungrily.

"We should set up a meet next week sometime to go over any progress." Sam said in a daze. "I'll figure out the details and let you know."

They walked out the door together. Because he couldn't help himself he reached down and kissed her on the forehead before they went to their separate cars.

 **The Next Day**

Drew was sitting at his desk getting very little work done thinking about the night before when he heard his office door open a little bit. When he looked up, he saw a short red headed woman wearing a black business pant suit. She was maybe in her mid 60's. As she walked into his office he noticed behind her was a very tall man with curly brown hair. He was also in an all black suit. He was about to ask them who they were when the woman put her finger against her lips indicating she needed him to remain quiet. Her and the man had what looked like phones in their hands and they began sweeping his office for listening devices he assumed.

As he watched them move around his office a picture of the woman appeared in his head. She was dressing in a military uniform with ribbons all over the front. She was a general as well as the director of the NSA and her name was Diane Beckman. He was glad he had remained sitting because he became dizzy as a picture of the man appeared in his mind. The man was in black pants with a white dress shirt with a pocket protector. He was Charles Carmichael. Then Drew thought that didn't feel right. No his name was Chuck Bartowski. He had been a CIA asset turned agent. Drew shook his head to clear it of the images.

Both of them made their way to the front of his desk. They both held out their hands showing him the bugs they had found in his office. Drew had to stop himself from loosing his temper. He would hold onto it until they deactivated the bugs. He watched as Chuck pulled a box out of his pocket and they both put the bugs inside and closed it.

"Now we can talk Chief Cain." Diane said. Then she grinned and said, "First, I have to say I really like the new face."

"Thanks, I guess," Drew said uneasily. "I have so many questions going off in my brain. I don't know where to start."

"Do you remember either of us?" Chuck asked him.

"I know who you both are." Drew admitted. "Chuck BartowskiandGeneralDianeBeckman **.** HowdoIknowyou two?"

"You and some members of your team provided support on some of our missions." Chuck answered him. "You saved our asses many times."

"Drew," Diane said looking at Drew sadly. "I am so sorry it has taken us this long to get here. When you disappeared none of us believed you had went AWOL but we were forbidden to look into it. Of course, most of our team had retired by that time so we got together and tried to find out what happened to you. We all got not so unveiled threats if we didn't let it go."

"But luckily they didn't know who they were dealing with," Chuck said with glee then he sobered. "It shouldn't have taken so long but we all have experienced suspicious incidents that delayed our searches."

"What kind of incidents," Drew asked tensely.

"Do you remember Sarah?" Chuck asked him.

Drew saw the sadness on Chuck's face, then a picture of a beautiful blonde came into his mind. "She is your wife right."

"Yes she is," Chuck answered. "When she was seven months pregnant with our first child she was ran off the road. They arrested a man that was charged with hit and run and drunk driving. We were both focused on our unborn child at the time and didn't question anything. After a long month of hospitalized bed rest our son was born. After they were both well enough to leave the hospital and we had gotten more settled we decided to look into the man."

"Let me guess," Drew said knowingly, "He didn't have a history of being a drunk or reckless behavior."

"Oh no, he did." Diane answered for Chuck. "But he had been clean and sober for 10 years. We know he could have relapsed but their was no clear evidence. He said he went home after work and then the next thing he knew he was down the street from Sarah's accident site with his car crashed into a street light. Then suddenly he changed his story and pleaded guilty to all the charges. We looked into it and found out he had a wife and five-year-old daughter. The daughter had been in an accident and her arm was broke the day before he changed his story."

"Do we know who put all this in motion?" Drew wanted to know. Who ever they were they were still a threat to all of them including Sam and the kids.

"Do you have any memories of The Ring?" Diane asked.

"They were a group of high up leaders all over the world including some in our government. Something like a shadow government. They were manipulating world leaders into turning on each other to profit off of conflicts and wars around the world." Drew answered without hesitation. He didn't know where that information came from. It just popped into his head.

"When did you start getting your memories back?" Chuck asked.

"I haven't remembered anything until you two showed up." Drew said the shock all over his face. "I don't remember the details of any of the missions we were on together but I remember you two and Sarah but that is it."

"Well, this might help you get more back." Chuck said as he held up a writing pen. At Drew's questioning look he continued, "This comes apart and has a USB port. Plug it into your computer and you will be prompted to put in a password which I sent to you in an encrypted email. The files cannot be transferred and will not be accessible to your network here. This needs to be under lock and key when you are not using it."

Drew took the pen from him while looking at him intently. "Does this have some top government secrets on it?"

"That," Chuck pointed at the pen. "Has your unredacted mission reports on it. It also includes the missions you were on with us."

Diane looked at her watch and with regret she said, "Chuck we are running out of time. We can't keep the cameras on a loop much longer."

"But I have so many questions to ask," Drew said with desperation. "Is my family in danger from this Ring?"

Chuck and Diane looked at each other and she finally said, "Truthfully, we are not sure. Faison was the last known member that was not in custody or dead. We can hope so but we are not sure. We took pictures of the bugs and will see if we can find out where they came from and how long they have been here. We are getting our team back together to investigate. For everyone's peace of mind. We all have family now to keep safe."

Chuck pulled some cards from his shirt pocket and handed them to Drew. "These cards have our contact information on them. My team will be setting up a secure way for us to communicate our findings or if you have any quesitons. Also one of these cards is a neurologist that has experience with memory loss patients. She may be able to help you.

Drew looked down at the cards and the name of the neurologist stood out. Drew looked up at him questioning look on his face.

"It's my sister Ellie," Chuck answered the unasked question. "I have told her about you and she is expecting a call from you. She will want to work with Dr. Maddox and compare research. He will be getting orders from the WSB to collaborate their research. You should probably forward all of your records from the hospital here from your accident. She will want to see them."

"Thank you both," He shook Chuck's hand then Diane's. "I could never thank you enough."

"Our whole team owes you more than this," Chuck said as they started toward the office door. "You may want to decide you want to redecorate your office and those end tables should have a happy accident going out the door. I will also send you some ideas on how to keep your business bug free and more secure. Or you may want to leave them in place for now and the put them back in the box when you don't want a discussion to be heard."

As soon as they were gone, Drew went directly to his computer and checked his email for the password to the records of his adult life. He had some intense reading to do.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of its characters but I have fallen in love with so much of the facfiction that has been written for this show._

 _AN: I wanted to include these characters because I love them and I figured the intersect technology could have been used to erase Drew's memories and implant Jason's. For those that have never seen the T.V. show Chuck it is a sort of romantic comedy spy show. Some of the comedy is over the top but it is a fun show. Basically, Chuck is a nerd in a rut because of his college best friend and girlfriend. Years later the college friend, now a CIA agent sends Chuck all the secrets of the CIA and NSA embedded in random photos. Chuck opens the email and all the data gets uploaded into his brain. He begins to have flashes on specific news stories and faces, then he is able to put the pieces together and with the help of the top agents with the CIA and the NSA, they go after the top bad guys of the world. The show ended in 2012 and there are many fans that still write fanfiction of all kinds. I am not labeling this as a crossover right now because I wasn't planning on having many of the other characters show up. They will be discussed but they will not show up like much of the GH cast._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is almost totally AU at this point. Not sure Kim and Oscar are going to be a part of this universe. Sorry this has taken longer than I expected to get posted and I do plan on finishing this one but I want to have clear path to take it. Next chapter may be awhile because I need to some research on dates and other stuff. Trying not to conflict anything in cannon even though at this point it is AU. I hate it when the writers do rewrites and they do not make sense. I want the story to at least make sense a little bit._

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mid June**

Sam found herself very frustrated on many fronts. First, she had been unable to get a reliable DNA sample from 'Jason', then she hadn't really been able to have any time with Drew to work out some of their problems. When they meet for small amounts of time, they discussed the case briefly and they had to move on. To an outsider they looked like two people being civil to each other while they co-parented their child. She didn't want to rush him but she really missed him and didn't want to hide the fact that they were working on getting back together.

She was determined that their next meeting would be different. They were going to meet at Alexis' house under the pretense they were arranging for Drew to pick up Scout. He was really going to pick up Scout but she was going to get him to stay longer this time. She had taken extra care with her wardrobe. She decided that there were occasions she did like wearing skirts and dresses. This just happened to be one of them.

He knocked on the door and she let him in. He decided to pretend he didn't notice how gorgeous she looked. She always looked gorgeous though. But today she had decided to be a bit provocative. She had on a tight sleeveless red shirt and a black mini skirt. The kicker was the stiletto heels she loved to wear.

"Is Alexis here?" He asked, trying to sound more steady than he felt.

"No, she is at her office." She answered suggestively while she glided up next to him.

"Where is Scout?" He was less successful of keeping his reaction to her out of his voice and his face as he bent down to give her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"She is upstairs taking her nap." Sam responded. "I got us some lunch from Kelly's if you are interested?"

"Definitely interested." He stated. Though he wasn't entirely talking about the burgers and fries he was smelling as they went to the kitchen table. All thoughts of telling her about some of the memories he had gotten over the last few weeks left his brain.

As he followed her he watching her sway her bottom the whole way. He knew at that moment she was trying to kill him.

She updated him on the case. There wasn't really much to tell him. As she had known Curtis was on board with partnering on the investigation. It helped that he had brought a partnership up first. She wasn't ready to let anyone else in on her 'Jason' theory though.

"I decided to take Monica up on her offer to live at the mansion." Drew told her. It was the last thing she expected.

"Are you sure it's what you want to do?" She asked.

"I didn't want to at first but I started thinking about it." He started to explain. "If I am there and you come to get Danny and Scout or check in on her we can see each other then. I also thought I can maybe catch Nelle doing something she shouldn't that will help Carly. Something is just not right with that girl, which is awful for Michael and Monica. Michael needs to get a DNA test as soon as the baby is born just to be sure. I am going to suggest it when the time is right and advise him not to tell anyone he is having it done."

"Well that is a better idea than what 'Jason' is doing." She told him. "He got a job as a janitor at Ferncliff to keep an eye out for her. That isn't going to help her get out any quicker. It was rather annoying really. I was telling him about being exited about my new partnership with Curtis and all he could do was go on and on about Carly's mess and Michael."

"Are you really surprised?"

"I guess not," She admitted. "I mean its not like he hasn't done similar things in the past. He did arrange to go to prison to protect Michael. But Michael was just a child while Carly is a grown ass woman that should be able to take care of herself."

"Were you able to get a good DNA sample?" he asked in between bites of the juicy burger.

"No," she huffed. "He threw his beer bottle in the trash along with everybody else's so I couldn't be sure which one was his. It's almost like he is doing things like that on purpose."

"Only if he has something to hide." Drew suggested. Changing the subject, he asked, "Should Scout wake up soon?"

"If she stays asleep the whole two hours like normal, she still has another hour to go." She answered him suggestively as she got up from the table and walked up to him.

"I miss you so much." She said seductively as she started playing with his tie.

He pushed his chair away from the table and yanked her toward him. She giggled as he attacked her neck. Then the giggle turned into a moan.

"I think," Sam moaned. "we should maybe get to the couch."

"Good idea!" Drew said intently as he stood up holding her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the couch.

She started rubbing herself again his erection she could feel through his slacks. He moaned as she slipped her tongue into his open mouth. She gasped with disappointment when he pulled his body back from her slightly but then groaned in pleasure as he began stroking her with his fingers. All too soon she was convulsing around his fingers. She bit her lip to keep from screaming with the pleasure she was feeling.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with such raw passion and love. She reached down to open his pants. She was disappointed when he stopped her. She just looked at him questioningly.

"Sam, there are some things I need to tell you. This is really a big thing. I wanted to tell you right away but with things being the way they are I haven't had the chance. Before we go any further I think we should talk about what I found out about my past."

"What is it?" She asked with worry.

"Well it is good news and bad news." He began the story of Chuck, Sarah, Diane and the rest of the team. He finished with, "We still don't know if any of us are in danger yet. We have to be cautious on two fronts now. Then I have also been worried about Danny. I could tell something was bothering him but he said he was fine. He just seems really sad sometimes."

"We have a lot to deal with right now," Sam said. "I am concerned about Danny as well. I have been leaving the spur of the moment investigating to Curtis and making sure I am home at night with Danny and Scout more. Since Peter disappeared and 'Jason' is more concerned about Carly than finding him, there hasn't been much need for me to be around him except when he has came around to see Danny."

"How has that been going?" Drew asked as he took her hand in his as they sat facing each other on the couch.

"Danny seems to be alright around him. I don't sense any tension or anything. But he seems to be distancing himself from Jason at the same time. When I asked him why he didn't want to stay with Jason anymore he just said he would rather visit with him at the Quartermain's because the dog was there and she was more fun."

Drew laughed, "I can see that really. I guess it is a good thing but how does 'Jason' feel about it?"'

"He can't say much about it when he was entertaining the thought of breaking Carly out and going on the run with her. With his two jobs he has little time to spend with Jake and Danny anyway."

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." Drew tells her as he squeezes her hand.

"Well," Sam said with trepidation. "Has reading your mission reports helped you get anymore memories?"

"Some," he replied. "I am only on the fifth year of service right now. All of it seems familiar but I think it will take more for me to have full memories back. Ellie and Dr. Maddox are comparing their research to come up with a different procedure to remove Jason's memories by replacing them with my own based on my records. It all seems so sci-fi to me. Before they do anything though, Ellie wants me to go through all the records because it would be better for me to remember on my own than have to go through any procedure. She seems to think that when I get my memories back then I will remember Jason's less and less until they are all gone."

"That sounds promising," Sam told him excitedly. "Scout should be up soon. Lets go up together and get her up and ready for you two to go. I will come by and see if Danny wants to come home with me tonight or if he wants to stay with you and Scout at the Quartermain's."

"Sounds like a plan," Drew pulls her up in a hug. "I just want us to keep things going slow between us, at least until I go through all the files. There is no telling what all The CIA had me doing. I will be honest it terrifies me. The CIA is not exactly known for being honorable. It's do what has to be done no matter how it effects people. Look what they did to Chuck. He was treated as the governments property. I just worry about what I may have been forced to do."

"I am not worried," Sam said confidently. She smiled at him as she continued, "I have no doubt if you were ordered to do something that you disagreed with you would have quit."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked as he looked at her with wonder. Then he looked down at their joined hands as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I have known you for four years." She grinned at him. "Whether you were called Jake Doe, Jason Morgan and now by your real name Drew Cain, your core values have stayed the same. Even when you were under Helena's control with the chip in your head you didn't follow her orders to kill me."

"But, Sam," Drew was not convinced. "I had Jason's memories. I thought you were my wife. Helena told me you were my wife. I still don't understand why she did that. I guess she got too cocky about how much control she thought she had over me."

She wrapped her arms around him, then said, "I don't believe you would have killed me either way. When you were told you were Jason you made totally different decisions then what he would have. That should have been my first clue. I love the decisions that you made for the kids and for me. Whatever comes out of your time with the CIA and the NSA we will deal with it together."

Sam could tell he felt a little better after their talk but it was going to take awhile for him to be comfortable with them being together fully as they had been before the earthquake. She grinned at him as they went to get their daughter ready together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Early July**

Sam and Drew finally decided to tell Curtis everything about their suspicions concerning 'Jason'. He was a little upset that they hadn't told him sooner but he was over it quickly. He was happy that his friends were working on putting their family back together.

Sam and Drew agreed that they would limit their conversations about the cases to their meetings at Alexis' house since they could make sure they were the only two around. There would be too many opportunities for them to be overheard at the Quartermaine's. They also had a habit of gravitating to each other when they were in the same room and they didn't want to give anything away.

They found themselves curled up together on Alexis' couch discussing Peter being Henrik and what that meant for Aurora Media.

"The audit of all financial records and any other decisions that Peter made is ongoing." Drew was telling Sam. "I really don't know what his angle was. I just hate it that our decision to hire him led to Nathan's death."

"I know," Sam agreed with him. "I don't know why or how both of us fell for his obvious fake background. I hate that Maxie is having to go through this. He has to be found and brought to justice for Maxie's sake."

"I agree." Drew said as he kissed the top of her head as he cradled her against him. "This case just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Maybe we should consider splitting our focus up a little. Curtis is already on 'Jason' for now. I will keep going through my records for names of possible Ring members that could still be out there and after us. Then that would leave you following up on any leads for the search for Peter. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Sam signed, not really liking the idea. "I have to keep my eyes on 'Jason', especially when he is around Danny. I know it isn't a good idea to tell Elizabeth about our suspicions about 'Jason' but should we warn her somehow about just leaving Jake alone with him?"

"I think things are alright on that front," Drew hugged her close. He loved it that she still cared so much about Jake. "Jake doesn't want anything to do with him most of the time. When 'Jason' comes around he makes sure not to be alone with him for long."

"We really need to make more progress on this." Sam said with frustration. "We have too many fronts to be concerned about and I am getting worried something else is going to happen to someone before we find out who is involved. Or something could happen to one of us."

Drew felt her shiver and he pulled her tighter to him. He agreed that they needed to make some progress soon before whoever took over for Faison came after any of them.

"We do have Chuck and his team working on the Ring angle as well so maybe I could just get updates from them, then I can help with Peter and 'Jason' part of the investigation." Drew considered. Drew pulled away from her and got out his phone. "As a matter of fact, I should have heard something from them by now."

"Can you think of a place we could set up a video conference that is secure to talk to Chuck and his team?" Drew asked Sam after looking up from the secure email account Chuck had set up.

Sam thought for a moment, "I'm not sure right now. The Quartermaine's has too much traffic as well as Aurora Media. What does Chuck suggest?"

"He says we should use something underground or some type of secret room." Drew replied. "It would take awhile to construct something like that and we need to come up with something as soon as possible. They want to do a live conference. But for now he just told me that they found out that one of the Ring agents that had been arrested and in prison was not in his cell. They have no idea how he got out or when. The guards were bribed to keep it covered up that he was gone."

"Who is this guy?" Sam was getting even more worried.

"The email doesn't say," Drew answered her as he pulled her back close to him. "Just that his vendetta against Chuck and his team is very personal. He is always out for blood when they have had to deal with him and get him back in jail."

"What about that secret level basement at the hospital?" Sam said deep in thought. "You know the one where Olivia took Griffin when she was delusional and thought she could use him to bring Duke back."

"It's not a bad idea," Drew was giving it some thought. "My only concern is people seeing us going in there together. It may be too suspicious if anyone sees us."

"The PI office," Sam said suddenly. "There is a vacant office next to us. We could renovate it as an add on but quarter off part of it and make a secret entrance."

"There is no time like the present," Drew tells her as he pulls her up off the couch. "While I take Scout with me like we planned and you can find out how much the building will cost. I will contact Chuck and see if we can get a government contractor to do the work so no one around here will know about it. They can also make it sound proof to people outside. Once the building is bought they could probably send someone to do the work in a couple of days. Also, send me all the bills and I will take care of them."

"How are you going to pay for all this?" Sam questioned. "With making loan payments to 'Jason' how much of a profit has Aurora been making?"

"Weeelll," Drew hedged while rolling his eyes, he wasn't sure about telling her. "I forgot to tell you. It is silly that I forgot because it is kind of a big thing."

He signed audibly before continuing, "I had some investment accounts sitting around since I disappeared. They have been accumulating money since around 2002. I apparently deposited any extra money I made when I worked with the CIA and the NSA. I apparently made very good investments decisions over the years. I was actually able to pay 'Jason' the money for Aurora last month. I was so happy to be able to give him the money and be out from under it."

She just looked at him with a shocked expression. "That reminds me, for some reason I forgot that I need to move out of the penthouse in a couple of months. Even though 'Jason' said I could just stay there since we separated I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Have the relator for the office space look for you something as well." Drew told her. He pulled her too him. "How about something that can be ours together when this is all over."

They just took a moment to look into each others eyes with the joy they felt with each other and their plans for the future.

"Well," Sam said, "Let's get to work so we can keep our family and friends safe. I am tired of feeling like a sitting duck. We need this over."

 **Late July**

They finally got a DNA sample from 'Jason'. Curtis turned out to be the key to obtaining a water bottle. It was surprising that he never caught on to Curtis following him around town. 'Jason' had finally made the mistake of leaving a water bottle on a table at the hospital. They had just mailed it off the day before. Unfortunately, it would take several months to get the results back. They had included DNA samples of Danny and Drew to confirm if he was even related to them. On a whim, Drew had included Michael's DNA as well. Some instinct told him to do it.

After Drew had researched the DNA samples they had used at the PCPD he discovered that they may not be twins but only brothers. They did not examine enough of the DNA strands to get a complete picture. Or someone was bribed to make it look like they were twins but they may not be related at all. With every day they worked on these cases they uncovered more questions and very few answers.

The new office with the secret room was up and ready. The smell of the newly painted walls lingered in the air. Drew, Sam and Curtis were sitting around a conference table looking at the screen waiting for Chuck and his team to come online. All the sudden the black screen comes on and they see Chuck, Sarah, former Colonel John Casey and Diane Beckman sitting around a conference table similar to theirs.

"Nice to see everyone," Chuck started. "There is a lot to get through so I will get started on our tawdry history with Shaw." Sam saw the worried look he shot toward Sarah.

Sam was glad to be able to put faces with names at last. They were a close bunch as evidenced by how they looked at each other especially Chuck and Sarah. But Sam could see the same worry in them that Drew and she had about the coming threat.

"It all started when I was given the order to assassinate his wife," Sarah said with regret in her voice. "It was the worse day of my life."

Sarah continued the story of how Daniel Shaw was assigned to their team after Chuck had complications with a the new intersect download. He had manipulated Sarah and Chuck to keep them apart and at odds with each other.

As the story continued Drew, Sam and Curtis stared at the photo they had been sent of Daniel Shaw. They didn't want to be unaware in case he showed up in Port Charles. He looked familiar to Curtis but he didn't say anything but then he realized he looked familiar to him because he looked like an actor that had been on the Green Arrow and went on to be in his own superhero show.

Sam's ears perked up a little when Sarah mentioned that Shaw was regenerated after Chuck had shot and killed him to protect Sarah. She made notes on some paper in front of her. She was quickly making notes about their story of the intersect as well. The story was fascinating to Sam.

After Sarah finished with saying Shaw was supposed to be in a high security prison in solitary, Beckman took over the story.

"We know now from our interrogations of the guards that Shaw escaped with the help of Faison."  
"That means he could have been out for almost a year or even longer." Drew jumped in. "What could he be up to all this time."

"That is what we need to find out." Beckman stated. "I have contacted the WSB since they have a history there in Port Charles and they probably know more about Faison than anyone else."

"You will work with Robert Scorpio," Chuck told them. "He should be in town soon and he will make contact. The head of the WSB, Frisco Jones is from there as well and he is not happy that he got a stand down order for Faison's son, Peter August."

"Are you sure he and Director Jones are on the same page when it comes to Peter?" Drew asked. "Peter caused the death of his son-in-law but Peter is also Scorpio's ex-wife's son. Is he going to want to protect Peter for Anna?"

"Frisco has assured us that Robert wants justice for Nathan just as much as Frisco." Chuck told them. "Someone high up in the UN wants Peter out there for some reason. The UN is the only organization that would have sway with the WSB. We have to find out what they are after. The most logical goal is to reestablish the Ring around the world."

"We have some connections in the UN that we can take advantage of and find out where the stand down order came from," Sarah explained. "We are also tracking down every Ring operative that we came across and find out where they are. It is a long list so it will take awhile."

"We will focus our investigation on Peter and the potential impostor 'Jason'." Drew told them.

"Also, Robert should be making contact through the secure server soon." Beckman advised. "Be ready to get things moving when he does."

The screen went black right after that. It created a familiar feeling in Drew.

"Did something go wrong with the screen," Curtis asked as he looked at the connections.

"Don't bother," Drew said, "That is how General Diane Beckman lets you know it is time to stop talking and get to work."

"I want to set up surveillance at 'Jason's' new penthouse." Sam said. "Peter may show up there if 'Jason' is an imposter and he wants to give him orders."

Drew took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes with a silent plea. "I'm not going to try to talk you out of doing it yourself, but please, be careful."

Curtis looked at them melting into each other's eyes. He left the room to gather the equipment they would need to set up surveillance to watch the probable fake 'Jason'.

They didn't notice that Curtis had left the secret room.

"Drew," Sam began, "I know you want to set up the surveillance but it makes more sense for me to do it. If he is there I can make up a story about needing to talk to him about Danny. Curtis can handle the outside cameras."

Drew pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the mouth. He left a trail of kisses down her neck. He felt her shudder in his arms. She jerked herself away from him.

"Drew," she said breathlessly, "We have work to do and I know you want to recover more of your memories before we move forward with our relationship. You go be a CEO and read the notes I made about the intersect. I want you to talk to Ellie to see if this is possible and soon she could use the intersect technology to give you back your memories."

"She told me it was safer if I remember on my own," Drew said looking down at the notes, "I will talk to her after I look at your ideas. Maybe she will be able to use them."

 _A/N: I just want to explain the DNA conclusion I make in this chapter and future chapters. I did some research on DNA to make these conclusions. There is a way to determine which twin is who with DNA testing. It involves studying most of the DNA strand. There are anomalies even with twins, then they look at the anomalies that are present in a child. Then they can determine parentage of children as well as if one of them had committed crimes. I did research on this when I did my first fanfiction called "Jason's Twin". I was rightly chastised for not finishing it. I do plan on finishing this one but life gets in the way sometimes but the follows and reviews have motivated me to keep this one going._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This one took longer than I had planned. I got another laptop and it is a MacBook. I have always used PC's so it took some getting used too. Also my oldest sister is starting a new business and as the graphic artist in the family I am helping her get her marketing materials together. I already have the next chapter outlined so hopefully I will have it posted by this weekend._

Chapter Five

 **First** **of** **August**

Ellie looked down at the notes that Drew had shared with her in an email. She excitedly picked up her phone and started a video call with Drew.

"Your wife is a genius!" Ellie exclaimed when he answered the video call. "I am supposedly the smart one and I never thought of this. I mean, at first it wasn't possible because it was too expensive to create more than a few of the sunglasses but now we can create as many as we would need. I may be able to use the intersect in the small portions to get the rest of Sarah's memories back."

"So you think this is possible to do?" Drew asked not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I want you to get new scans right away and get them to me." She answered. "After I review them to check what kind of scaring you have from your previous surgeries then I can send you the first download. After the first one I can determine how many you will need to complete the process."

Drew looked at the brunette practically vibrating she was so happy. He just didn't share her enthusiasm. "Ellie," he began in a cautious voice, " I love all that you are doing to help me but some of the memories I need back are not in my service records, they are on that missing flash drive."

"What memories?"

"I was kidnapped several months before Jason," he began. "What happened during those months are not in my service records. I want those memories back even more than the others because then I might be able to determine what actually happened to Jason."

"Then we need that flash drive for you to completely get your memories back." Ellie told him somberly. "I'm just the brain doctor, I leave the spying to people like you, Chuck and Sarah."

"I get it Ellie," Drew said with resignation. "I am going to confront Peter soon. I just don't want to tip him off to anything."

"Just be careful." She was emphatic. "Too many people have died that I care about because of these people. Shaw murdered my father right in front of me. He has to be stopped."

"I am sorry about that," Drew said. "I will contact Maddox to get him to put the orders in for the scans and see if we can't get them done today."

Drew sent a text to Andre and headed to his office. He became lost in thought and didn't remember making his way to his office. He found himself staring at his computer screen trying to read the service records but he couldn't concentrate on what was in them.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He got up quickly and put his fingers on his lips telling Sam to not say anything yet.

"Greta," Drew said. "Let the press know that I will be down to look over the magazine before we send it out to the customer."

Sam watched as he placed the bugs in the little box that Chuck had left with him. Then for good measure he swept the room just to be sure something else hadn't been snuck in.

"There," Drew said as he put everything on his desk. "Now it is safe to talk. But I thought we were meeting at Alexis' house tomorrow for lunch like usual?"

"I just overheard something at the hospital and wanted to come talk to you about it." She had a haunted look in her eyes.

Drew pulled her in his arms, "What is it? Did something happen at Danny's check-up?" He was worried about her answer.

She pulled away from him. "Are you really going to be Franco's best man? I figured it was true because why would Elizabeth and Franco say you were going to be his best man while they were discussing their upcoming wedding if it wasn't true."

"I guess I need to start with a story about two little boys who were being raised as brothers and how things quickly went badly when their adopted Mom started dating Jim Harvey."

"When I fell down the stairs," Drew looked at her sadly as he continued, "Franco was trying to save me from Harvey."

Drew continued painting the disgusting story of what Harvey had been doing to Franco and how Drew didn't understand why Harvey always brought Franco toys and spent more time with him than Drew.

"This was the one and only time I went back on the rule of staying out of the editors way on how to cover a story. I told them to take the story from the police reports from Harvey kidnapping us to when I shot him to save Franco. I had Jordan redact the part of the police report that had the motive for Harvey coming after us. Franco remembered and Harvey had to keep us quiet. She understood we didn't want that information out there. It would do more harm than good especially to Betsy."

"But why did you agree to be his best man?" Sam asked with anger.

"As much as I still hate him for what he did to you and Michael," Drew signed and grabbed her hands to hold her close. "He did save me from a fate worse than death as far as I am concerned."

Drew bent down and looked into her eyes. "He is not and he will never be my best friend, but we had already promised we would get along for Jake's sake. I just can't only see him as the monster he became as an adult especially not when Harvey helped create that monster. He is going to spend the rest of his life trying to overcome the horrible things he did and I don't think I need to try to make it worse."

Sam still looked a little haunted but it wasn't because of Franco. "Why didn't you tell me this story before now. I mean, I know we were estranged during that time but I thought we were working on being closer. This isn't the only story you haven't told me about since we made the decision to put our family back together."

"I'm sorry, I really am," Drew told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know why I haven't been telling you things. This story though, I just wanted to forget about it and pretend it didn't happen no matter how unrealistic."

"As long as you don't invite him to dinner especially for Thanksgiving or Christmas, I can get over it." Sam told him as she hugged him back. "You are going to have to work on keeping me in the loop about things. I didn't like finding out about this the way I did."

"It is defiantly something I can work on," Drew said. "But with things being the way they are we don't get the chance to discuss much but our current situation."

"I maybe have some good news," Drew looked at her with a smile. "Ellie said something I already knew. After looking over your notes she said you were a genius. I am waiting to hear from Maddox when there is an opening to get some brain scans. She wants to look them over to determine how small the downloads need to be to prevent any damage."

"Did she seem hopeful that it would work?" Sam asked. She was excited that Ellie liked her idea.

"She was practically vibrating," Drew smiled at the memory. "But I hate to put a damper on your enthusiasm like I did hers. My service records do not contain the memories I need the most."

"The flash drive is the only way I will get the memories back of what happened to me after I was kidnapped." Drew continued. "Those memories may contain the information that will give us the answers we need about Jason."

"Well the surveillance is up and running at 'Jason's' place," Sam confirmed. "Peter hasn't shown up there yet but I just have a feeling he will soon."

"I'm not going to wait," Drew said firmly. "I am going to go to him and ask him point blank were the flash drive is and see if I can get anything out of him. Then we can look into what he tells me if anything. It may be a dead end but I need to do something because this is driving me nuts."

Sam didn't say anything to discourage Drew from confronting Peter. She knew it would be a waste of time just like it would have been a waste of time for Drew to argue with her about setting up the surveillance on 'Jason'.

Drew pulled Sam closer to him and kissed her passionately. He was tired of having to let her go. "I need this over as soon as possible. I am tired of hiding my feelings for you and not being able to act on them."

Sam pulled away from him in a daze, "I am going to leave now before we clear off your desk. You have a scan to get done. Let me know how that goes."

Sam stopped at the door and looked back at him, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Drew had to hold himself back from pulling her back into the office and taking her against his desk. He shook the explicit images from his head. He had a scan to get and Peter to confront.

 **Later That Night**

Drew went to the Floating Rib to get something to eat before he went to the Quartermaine's. He still felt strange being there but He was spending more time with Monica and he was able to keep an eye on Michael and Danny when he was there.

He was looking at the secure server on his phone willing for Robert to contact him so they could get started on Robert's part of the plan. He looked up when a shadow fell over his phone.

"How are you doing Drew," Peter asked. "Did you find the flash drive?"

"I haven't been looking for it." Drew told him. "That hotel room was searched after you disappeared and no one found it."

"It could have been over looked." Peter shrugged. "I can just tell you where I had it last if you don't want to follow up on the information that is your choice."

"I am curious about something," Drew changed the subject. "How are you able to start your own media company? Did the 'Powers That Be' let you keep all of your ill gotten gains you made when you worked for your father and then against him?"

"I was smart." Peter said smugly "I stole funds out of my father's accounts for years and had it hidden away."

Drew had serious doubts that Peter was telling him the truth. Drew was pretty sure that Faison held a tight reign on his money and Peter would not have been able to get away with any of it without getting caught. Drew also knew that Faison's will was still in probate and would remain there for a few years. There were many governments around the world that felt they had a claim to part of his estate because of the crimes he committed within their borders.

"Your word would go much further with me if you dropped the bull crap of a story you and your father told us. I find it difficult to believe that Faison just happen to come across my photo and he didn't know of my existence before then."

"At least that part of the story is true," Peter insisted. "He was doing some recruiting for an organization he called the Ring. I don't know anything about it nor do I want to know anything about it. I just know that when he found you and looked more into your records he found out you had done some field work for the NSA and CIA."

"Really," Drew faked surprise. "I guess that would be in some of the large portions of my records that are redacted."

"Probably," Peter went on. "He knew it was a long shot that you could be recruited to work for The Ring. Even though you were an orphan you were extremely loyal to this country. He was close to taking down the team you worked with in Burbank, California, but you helped them with no hesitation even though the whole team was close to being wiped out. The real reason he wanted to wipe your memories and replace with Jason's was to make it easier to get you to turn. As a Navy Seal you were not going to take orders from anyone outside of your chain of command. He viewed Jason as a robot that would be easier to manipulate to follow his orders but also retain many of your navy seal skills."

"There was a big flaw in Faison's theory," Drew told him. "Jason maybe a bit robotic, but he was and is very loyal to Carly, Sonny and Michael. Also, right before Faison shot Jason he had just gotten back together with Sam. Those memories are what kept me from being so controllable."

Drew's name was called indicating his food was ready. Without saying anything else to Peter he collected his food and went out the door. On his way to his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Chuck," Drew greeted. "Do you think the Piranha can come out of retirement and get some records from the Metro Court, including who checked into a specific room and any surveillance tape going back several months?"

"The Piranha never actually retired." Chuck stated. "I will do it tonight and have the files sent over to the PI office by morning.

 **Next Morning**

Curtis started his day early to get a head start scanning the surveillance feeds from the Metro Court. He had already determined that the new DA Margaux Dawson was the next occupant of the hotel room. This is the same woman who seemed to be a little too eager to follow Drew around town. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. Curtis and Drew had already discussed what she was after. Even though Sam didn't like it, Drew was playing along like he was willing to be her friend.

Curtis came to attention as he saw something on the screen that surprised him. He reached for his phone.

"Hey, Drew," Curtis said into his phone. "I think I know where your flash drive is."

 **Later That Day**

"Chuck sent over surveillance tapes of a security camera above the Lost and Found box at the Metro Court." Curtis was explaining as he was pointing to the T.V. screen. "I was also watching the comings and goings of Peter's old room.

"Watch this maid leaving the room," Curtis points at one screen, and then he points to the Lost and Found feed. "Then in this feed, she drops something very small. I think it is your flash drive, Drew."

"It's a long shot," Drew admits. "I will go by there and see if it is in there before I head to the office."

"You don't need to do that," Curtis said as he fast forwarded the feed above the Lost and Found box. "Check this out, I think Ms. Dawson has the flash drive."

They all three looked at the video and watched as Margaux Dawson took something out of the Lost and Found box. They watched her look down at her palm with a flash drive laying in it.

 _A/N: I felt like Sam and Drew should have a conversation about Franco and what happened with Jim Harvey. Sam was out of town pulling the bank con with Jason and Spin when Drew went though a very traumatic experience. I really think this would be something Sam would want to know about and it was a conversation they should have had even though they were not together. There were other times even when Drew thought he was Jason; he would downplay a situation like it was no big deal. I think as an orphan in a group home he learned to only depend on himself and that is where it comes from._ I also find it incredible insulting how dumbed down they make these characters just to drag a story. These are supposed to be smart people and I prefer to write them that way.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I keep finding myself putting little details into this story that the writers miss every day and it has made this story longer than I planned. This story was supposed to be just a few chapters long but the more I am writing the more ideas I have to explain some of the wackiness that GH has become over the last year. It has always at times been wacky but it wasn't always this unwatchable. I actually watched the whole episode where Drew goes and talks to Sam about what is going on with Oscar because I wanted the episode to get the ratings. Other than Dream scenes the show was like watching Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Why are Lulu and Maxie fighting over Peter? What a load of crap. Also, I don't think there was any build-up to Kiki and Griffin. They had drunk sex back in May. I guess there were some scenes where he was supporting her when she was getting sexually harassed but other than that Griffin seemed totally in love with Ava. I don't want to get started on the Monica and Jason scenes. That would take a dissertation._

Chapter 6

 **August 2, 2018**

"That woman has been pretend bumping into me for months." Drew said with exasperation. "I know what she wants from me but I have to wonder why she hasn't brought it up already."

"She is playing games with you," Sam said. "I just don't know why she would be waiting. This is worrisome and just one more thing we have to deal with."

"Well," Curtis said moving away from the monitors. "Sam and I have to deal with regular customers that have come in or called. We do have a business to run. Maybe we can rotate looking at the surveillance at 'Jason's'."

"After I 'bump' into the new DA," Drew agreed. "I will come by and look through them before heading home. I am still waiting to hear from Robert and I may be able to contact Frisco and see if he has someone to spare to handle looking over these feeds."

"Why don't you ask him if he would mind if we have Felicia and Mac take a look at the tapes?" Sam suggests. "This case affects Maxie, I believe they will want to help."

"I will send him a message now before I go to the office." Drew told her as he pulled her to him. They didn't notice that Curtis had left the secret room as they stared into each other's eyes. As usual they got lost in each other until Drew's phone indicated he had a message.

"It's Ellie," Drew looks back at Sam. "She says that she will be ready to send me a test upload next week. She wants to coordinate with Andre to make sure he is with me because she will not be able to come here."

"Is she sure this is safe?" Sam asked. She was just as worried about this procedure as she was about him having Jason's memories taken out of his head without the flash drive.

"She wouldn't do it until it was as safe as possible." Drew told her. "She has done projects like this with Chuck and more recently with Sarah. She is only taking more precautions with me because of the scaring from my accident and the surgery to remove the chip. She is trying to track down what happened to the chip because she wants to find out what it was for. She thinks it was used to suppress some of the Jason memories that kept me from being controlled by them."

"The memories of Danny and me?" Sam asked. "Is that what she is thinking?"

"It is a possibility," Drew responded. He pulled away reluctantly. "I have to get to the office. I will let you know specifics of when we will do the procedure."

"You better." Sam said forcefully, "I want to be there. From the sound of it the procedure doesn't even need to be in a hospital but I still want to be there."

"It doesn't have to be at the hospital." Drew told her as they started walking out of the secret room. "Andre may still want to do it at the hospital because he doesn't have any experience with this procedure and he will want to be cautious. I am thinking it will be my records from basic training. There was no way to map that part of Jason's memories because he didn't have them. I'm not sure how they got rid of those memories since there was nothing to replace them with."

"Just more questions for Ellie, I guess." Sam replied as she walked Drew to the back entrance of the PI office.

"I will let you know as soon as something is set up." He fought the urge to kiss her good-bye in case someone was out in the alleyway.

 **Day of Procedure**

Sam had spent the morning getting the kids settled with Christina and Molly so she could be free to be at the hospital with Drew. She didn't care that it was probably a bad idea to be seen at the hospital with Drew when it was supposed to be a routine visit with Griffin.

She was running late because of some last-minute details on a divorce case she was working. She hated the cheating spouse cases. They were just depressing especially since that was the bulk of their business. Divorce was also the main part of a lawyer's business as well. She was regretting taking this case as a favor for her mother. Alexis was such a micromanager.

She had just clicked send on the email for her mother with the latest surveillance report when there was a knock at the door.

"Jason," She forced a smile on her face as she let him in the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to find out if Danny needed anything special for school." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "School is starting soon and I wanted to make sure he had everything he needed and if I needed to do anything."

"I will let you know when they have scheduled 'Meet the Teacher Night' and the time." She said almost impatiently. "I have also already ordered all the supplies on his list. I will let you know if there is anything extra that he needs."

She picked up her phone off the desk and texted Drew that she wouldn't be able to make it and to text her when he was done and again before he left the hospital. The procedure wasn't supposed to last longer than a couple of minutes with most of the time he was going to be observed afterword to check for any complications.

She could tell that the Danny excuse was 'Jason's' attempt to spend some time with her. It was difficult not to rush him out the door but she didn't want him to think anything was up. They had decided they wanted to keep these procedures a secret. It would provide them with an advantage when the time came to take down those that were after them.

She just prayed that this wouldn't take much longer.

 **Day After the Procedure**

They were back in the secret room and Drew was telling her about the memories of his basic training. It was rather dull stuff except for some pranks he would pull. Apparently, he liked to hide books and other materials from his instructors and his peers while they were not looking. He had been very observant and took advantage of any opening to hide something and they never figured out it was him. He knew that wasn't in the upload that Ellie sent but somehow the small details of basic training brought other memories to the surface.

Ellie had known that would happen because the same thing happened for Sarah when they did the procedure on her. Luckily for Sarah she had just lost five years and it didn't take much to complete the process for her. She still didn't have all of her memories back from her and Chuck's relationship but they worked through it and had started a family anyway.

They looked at each other with hunger in their eyes as usual.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sam asked him with a seductive smile.

"Definitely!" Drew exclaimed as he pulled her to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until you have all your memories to move forward?" Sam asked him with dread.

"I am very sure." He said as he held her tight against him. "I think you were right. I don't feel like I am much different than who I am now. I am sure I have had experiences that hardened me somewhat from what I feel from when I was in basic training but I think at the core, I am the same person."

"Whatever we might find out from your past," Sam said as she held Drew's face in her hands. "We will deal with it together."

"Yes, ma'am," Drew said cheekily. "The couch I ordered for the office should be delivered tomorrow afternoon. We can have lunch together at the office anytime after that." He finished in a seductive voice.

"I can't wait," She said with anticipation. Their lips hovered above each other. Sam pulled away quickly. "If I even kiss you right now we will finish this on this conference table. I have a client coming for a meeting in about five minutes. I want longer than that."

"So do I," Drew said with longing. He moved away from her regretfully and headed for the back door. "Let's make arrangements to have that lunch date soon."

 **Mid August**

Unfortunately, the lady DA had capitalized on Drew's time by finally telling him she wanted him to use the memories of Jason to get evidence against Sonny and Jason. He acted like he had been shocked by her suggestion and let her know he didn't believe it could work. She still didn't bring up that she had the flash drive with his memories. He was beginning to think they were wrong about that but she acted strangely when he came across a flash drive in her hotel room.

The next day he had Curtis slip into her hotel room and see if the flash drive was in the safe. With some assistance from Chuck and his team they were able to disable security long enough for Curtis to get in the room and copy the flash drive that he found in the safe.

Andre had confirmed it was his notes and Drew's memories. Now they were waiting for Ellie to create another download from those memories. It was going to be a frustratingly long process because Ellie still wanting to do smaller procedures even though they had his memories. She had found some other scaring on his brain that was caused by several downloads of the intersect before Ellie had created a better process. She said his brain looked like it had gone through many more downloads than should have been needed to replace his memories with Jason's.

Drew's arms tightened around Sam as he said, "Sorry I fell asleep like that. I am anxious about getting through more procedures and have been getting even less sleep than normal. I want the process over and done with so hopefully I will remember what happened to Jason."

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself." Sam told him as she rose up and kissed him. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as soon as she started licking his lips. She felt him harden against her leg so she shifted her legs around him were he slide easily inside her.

She sat up on his lap and began riding him very slowly. They were not in a hurry this time so they both took their time moving against each other and drawing out the pleasure of being a part of each other again.

"Drew, I have missed this so much," Sam panted with pleasure.

"I have too," he gasped as she tightened her muscles around his erection. His hands traveled up to grasp her breasts. He massaged her nipples until they became hard as pebbles. They both increased their movements together until they both cried out with the ultimate pleasure. Sam fell against Drew's chest and they held each other until the spasms stopped for both of them.

"I hate to say this but I need to go." Sam said hesitantly. "I want to go get a shower before I need to pick up the kids."

"I understand," Drew said. "I think I am going to get out of here early for the same reason."

"One thing I am concerned about," Sam began as she started straightening her clothes. "I really don't think your secretary believes we have been in here arguing and bickering for the last couple of hours."

"She is one of Chuck's people," he said sheepishly. "I should have told you but it was kind of fun pretending to be in an argument."

She punched his arm before giving him one last kiss on the check and rushing through his office door.

They were both excited that they had been able to move forward with their relationship but they still had a lot of work to do before they could live together as a family.

 **Beginning of September**

Drew had more of his earlier memories back. Ellie wouldn't let him skip ahead. They went to his first memories of the orphanage first and most of his school years. His next procedure would be his first two years of service even though he knew about most of it from his records.

Sam was excited. She had found what she thought was the perfect house for Drew, her and the kids. She knew that she would probably have to live there with the kids by herself for a few months but if they were careful Drew could visit. It had a playroom and a home office so they could work at home if they needed or wanted.

Sam was dressed in a trench coat with very little on underneath. She was going to entice Drew so much that he wouldn't be able to think of anything else but taking her against his desk. She had that fantasy a lot when she worked at Aurora. Now she wanted it fulfilled.

The happy grin on Sam's face disappeared as she approached Drew's office and heard a woman's voice crying. The door was slightly open so Sam could see inside.

"Drew," The woman sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him loudly. "I'm so glad we found you alive. There hasn't been a day that has went by since your disappearance that I haven't thought about you and wondered what happened to you."

"Carina Miller?" Drew said stunned at the memories that flowed through him as he looked at the tall, green eyed, red head. He saw in his mind her teaching him how to dance; and then they were on a dance floor at a fancy government function. Then he saw them running out of the consulate together under fire because Carina hadn't followed the plan.

They had made the drop of the package they were tasked with acquiring then they had retreated to a safe house until they were able to leave the next day.

Then he saw them fighting because she hadn't followed the plan. She never followed the plan. Then suddenly he was seeing them kissing angrily and then falling on a bed and having sex.

"I am having some very vivid memories of you." Drew said, as he was too shocked to move away from her. "It seems like we were a couple at some point."

Sam became paralyzed outside the office door. Then, because she was too afraid of the answers she ran back to the elevator and headed back to the penthouse.

 _A/N: Don't worry, I already have the next chapter mapped out and hope to have it posted next weekend if not sooner. If you have seen Chuck and are familiar with Carina you will know where this is headed._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had seemed like another lifetime that he had been staring into her tear filled eyes but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"How long were we together?" Drew asked. He knew that him having relationships in the past was a probability but it still stunned him to actually meet someone he had been in a relationship with.

"Weeell," Carina dragged out as she took his face in her hands. "I guess you could say we were an on and off thing and we were only on when we worked cases together."

"Seems like things ran pretty hot and cold between us." Drew stated as he finally pulled away from her.

"Well I am known to be a wild card on missions." She admitted.

"Why are you here Carina? Drew asked getting impatient. He had a feeling impatience and annoyance were common feelings he had for Carina Miller. He didn't understand why he had kept sleeping with her though.

"I can see you are wondering why we continued this dance when you were clearly annoyed with me most of the time. We were both married to our careers and it was convenient. It's not like you were the only guy I had been sleeping with over that period of time. I am probably one of the few that actually enjoyed seduction missions on occasion."

She pulled a package out of a bag that she had with her that he didn't notice. "This is your next upload from Ellie. I volunteered to bring it because I wanted to see you."

"A lot has changed for me over the past six years." Drew told her. "Unlike you I presume, I have an actual wife and children that I will not do anything that will hurt them."

"Relax, Drew." Carina said. "As unbelievable as it may sound, things have changed for me as well."

"I haven't told anyone yet especially my partner because I think he is going to loose his mind but I am pregnant with his baby."

"Partner?" Drew asked genuinely surprised. He was fairly shocked at her news and didn't know why she would confide in him about this.

"John Casey." She replied with her own brand of shock.

"Mr. Grunts a Lot?" Drew asked astonished. "Didn't he find out he had a daughter before I was taken. She was almost your age."

"Yes, Alex." Carina said. "That's not the whole of it. Alex married Morgan and she is pregnant as well. Casey is going to have a heart attack. As you say Mr. Grunts a Lot is going to be a father and a grandfather. Not sure he is going to handle this very well. Especially not with Shaw on the loose."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Drew asked with exasperation. He was getting a familiar feeling of wanting to wring her neck. Most of the recovered memories Drew had of this woman were not very pleasant and he didn't get the feeling they had been best buds.

"I had to tell someone that isn't around him very much." Carina explained. "I can't tell Sarah, my best friend because one look at her and he will know something is up. They have worked together for so long that she can't keep a secret from him. It's almost as bad as her not being able to keep a secret from Chuckles any more."

Drew ignored the silly nickname she had for Chuck and looked at his watch. Sam should have been there for their lunch date already.

"As interesting as this conversation has been," Drew pulled out his phone to text Sam. "I have a lunch date with my wife."

"Alright," She sighed. "There are some more goodies in the bag from Chuck. He thought they might come in handy."

"Look Drew," Carina said apologetically. Then she looked at him almost seductively. "I just wanted to see for myself that you were alright and to apologize for all the times I drove you crazy. Even though I believe I made up those occasions to you afterward."

Not even looking up from typing out a text to Sam, Drew said, "Good-bye Carina."

He heard her sigh again as she left his office.

After texting Sam, Drew picked up the duffle bag and put it on his desk. He pulled the case. It contained a special weapon with some very special ammunition. Chuck also left him a suggestion on what to do with it.

Drew had gone ahead and ordered some lunch to be delivered from the restaurant. It was delivered and Sam had still not arrived. She never answered his many texts. He decided to take the chance and tried to call her but got no answer.

He called Alice and she told him that the kids were with her. Sam was with Jason and Michael planning Jonah's funeral. Nelle and Michael had gotten in a fight before she had gone into labor. Michael had found proof that Nelle had set up Carly and they proceeded to fight about it on the way to the hospital. Before they got to the hospital Nelle had screamed and passed out. When Michael had gotten her to the hospital he had discovered she had started hemorrhaging.

They took the baby cesarean but the baby had been without oxygen for too long and had died before delivery.

Drew felt devastated. Even though they were Jason's memories, Drew still felt the sorrow of Sam loosing Lila. It was like a punch in the gut that they were not his memories and he couldn't share that grief with her. He didn't feel comfortable trying to be there for Sam and Michael. It made him feel too much like a fraud.

Instead of trying to reach Sam again he looked through the other box that Carina had given him. Ellie had sent another flash drive with instructions. It looked like she had several uploads available. In her instructions she said to only do one procedure every few days. But Drew looked at the files on the flash drive and decided he would do more than one. He needed to get this over with. He knew he should have called someone to be there with him like Ellie instructed but he just wanted Sam with him when he did these procedures and she was unavailable.

He sat in front of the computer screen and double clicked on the first file and like the other procedures he couldn't take his eyes off the computer screen as all the images of his memories became imbedded in his brain.

After it was finished he double clicked on the next file and more images of his memories came across the screen. After the second one was finished he decided he felt fine and he double clicked on the next one. He got to the sixth file and his head started feeling heavy but he went ahead and double clicked on the file. After the seventh procedure was done Drew slumped down in his office chair and slept.

 **The Next Morning**

He woke slowly from his deep slumber. At first he didn't understand why he was asleep at his desk. He looked at the time and realized he had slept there all night. His head still felt heavy and he was disoriented. He decided to stay still for a while to get reoriented and tried to remember what he did the day before to cause him to feel this way.

He looked at his computer and looked at the files and remembered what he had done. After the third procedure he had stopped giving himself time between procedures before moving on to the next one. He concentrated on pulling the memories forward. Some of them were very unpleasant as they included 9/11 and the aftermath. He had lost many friends during that time.

His mind switched to the night before and what had prompted him to download more than one file last night. He felt guilty for not being there for Michael instead of hiding from seeing 'Jason' with Sam. He still felt insecure in Sam's feelings for him because he still had those parts of Jason's memories in his head. He was just ready for them to be gone. He had to face the fact that it might never make him feel any better to have them gone. He had to deal with them somehow and part of that was being honest with Sam about those feelings.

Meeting Carina had opened up some realizations about himself. He kept most of his feelings to himself. While he might have had other relationships similar to what he had with Carina he didn't believe he had anything resembling what he had with Sam. He wanted to be more open and honest with Sam unlike he had with Carina and possibly anyone else.

He pushed all the bad memories away, his own and Jason's and reached for his phone to call Michael. He wasn't surprised it went to voice mail. He left a message and told him to call if he needed him to do anything. He didn't know what else to say except he loved him and wanted to help him through this difficult time. Because he didn't know what else to do he made arrangement to make an anonymous donation to the hospital in Jonah's name.

He texted Sam to tell her they needed to meet and have a talk. He had so much he wanted to say to her. In the end he decided to give her some space for a few days because if all he could do for Michael was to not interfere in Sam being there for him, he was going to do that. It began to not sit well with him that he still hadn't at least gotten a text from Sam.

 **Second week in September**

The radio silence from Sam was beginning to worry Drew. They had not gone this long without some type of communication since they began investigating this case. Drew made the decision he was going to go over to the penthouse after finding out from Alice that Sam had picked up the kids earlier that afternoon.

The memorial service for Jonah had been the day before and she had wanted to spend more time with the kids since she had been with 'Jason' and Michael more over the last week.

Before he left the office he reached inside his safe and pulled out the special gun and ammo just in case 'Jason' was there with Sam. It was time to follow up on a hunch Chuck had. After making a call to his contact at the hospital he headed out of his office.

 **Penthouse**

Sam didn't know how it had happened that she found herself making out with 'Jason' on her couch. They had been playing legos with Danny then 'Jason' was leaving. Then the next thing she knew after hugging him and giving him a kiss on the check they were making out.

They had reached the coach and she wasn't sure how to put on the brakes. She was just upset enough with the new developments with Drew that she could see herself going through having sex with 'Jason' but on the other hand she didn't know if he was really 'Jason'. Either way this was not something she wanted to happen. She was about to pull away from him when the front door slammed open.

"Sam I am sorry to just barge in but," Drew started then stopped speaking when he saw Sam and 'Jason' making out on the coach.

Sam hurriedly pulled away from 'Jason'

"What is going on Sam?" Drew sounded devastated. Then he was angry. "I thought we were putting our family back together and I come in here and you are making out with him."

Sam decided to be angry right back, "If it isn't enough that I have to watch that witch DA come on to you all the time but almost walking in on you making out with some woman named Carina was a little too much."

"If you had answered any of my calls," Drew's anger was building even more. "I would have told you all about her and why we never worked."

'Jason' finally seemed to catch up with their conversation. "Sam, what does Drew mean you were supposed to be working on putting your family together? Have you two been playing everybody including me?"

Drew and Sam both looked at 'Jason' still sitting on the coach. They had forgotten he was even there.

Without hesitation, Drew pulled the gun out of his jacket pocket and shot Jason in the middle of his chest. He shot him again even though 'Jason' fell back on the coach.

"Drew, what did you do?" Sam asked as she jumped toward 'Jason' to check if he was ok.

"Relax, he will be fine!" Drew said angrily. "They are just twilight tranquilizers. When he wakes up he won't remember anything."

"We will talk about this later," Drew told her sternly. "Apparently we were not as ready to move forward as we both thought."

"I guess not," Sam agreed. "Now what?"

"Tonight," Drew said as he walked to 'Jason's' unconscious body. "I have to get him to the hospital. He has an appointment he should have had last year instead of just DNA testing."

"Tomorrow," Drew continued. "After Ellie compares these test result to Jason's health records on file at GH, we find out if their CT scans match in any way. It may be inconclusive but it may be faster than waiting another few weeks for DNA testing."

"What about us?" Sam said. She was so afraid she had ruined everything again by jumping to conclusions.

"I love you Sam," Drew said emphatically. "I don't want to be with anyone else. I really wish you had been your firebrand self and came into the office to confront us. I would have loved to see the expression on Carina's face. Nothing much scares her but I think you would have. By the way, Carina is pregnant with John Casey's baby but she is keeping it a secret from him right now. We will talk more tomorrow."

Sam just looked up at him dumbfounded as he dipped down and kissed her hard on the lips before bending down and throwing 'Jason' over his shoulder.

She didn't bother even trying to get any sleep that night.

 **The Next Day**

Drew and Sam meet in the secret room for lunch. Neither knew what to say to the other except to discuss the details of the case. The WSB had techs and some of the doctors at GH on retainer that were available to do secret testing for them when needed. The tech had sent the CT scans over to Ellie as soon as they were ready.

Drew had Curtis meet him at 'Jason's' penthouse and snuck him in and put him on his couch. Drew had gotten the motorcycle keys out of his pocket and drove it to 'Jason's' parking spot.

From the surveillance tapes they knew he was confused about how he got home but he only remembered playing with Danny, talking a little with Sam and them hugging and Sam kissing him on the cheek. They heard all of this from a one sided conversation he was having with Carly. They knew from previous surveillance that 'Jason' and Carly were either together or talking on the phone every day.

They were waiting for Ellie to report in when Sam finally said, "I don't know what happened. I kissed him on the check and the next thing I knew we were making out. I was upset about what I had overheard between you and Carina, then your texts and calls indicated you had something serious to tell me and I was just afraid you were going to tell me that you had another family or something. I just couldn't face it. I just panicked again."

"Sam," Drew said as he reached across the table and held her hands in his. "After talking with Carina I am most assured I do not have another family out there. Anything serious would have had to be in my records somewhere. The relationship I had with Carina was casual and not exclusive. According to her we were both married to our careers and I just don't see myself being involved seriously with someone else and still have this casual relationship with her."

"I don't think you are either." Sam said as she tightened her grip on Drew's hand.

"I also found out something else," Drew said. "The memories didn't come to me until this morning and I am trying to decide what to do about it but Oscar is most definitely not my son."

 _A/N: I had intended for this chapter to be filled with fluff and humor but wanting to include more moments and details so it didn't turn out like I had planned it. But hope you like it anyway._

 _Even though my version of events with Michael and Nelle are sadder, I decided that there wasn't gong to be a baby switch at all. I hate that crap, mostly because writers these days don't know how to write any kind of storyline that keeps the audience interested through the whole thing. The first baby switch story I remember was on One Life To Live. It was Brad, Jenny and Kat. Brad and Mary were married and Kat was the mistress. I think they were supposed to be friends. They were of course pregnant at the same time. Jenny's daughter died and her cousin Susan (Judith Light, I believe) switched the babies. I think Jenny had that baby girl for two years. I hated it that Jenny had to give that baby to Kat the home wrecker. I hated missing any of it when I had to go back to school. We didn't have a_ _vcr_ _yet to record it._

 _Sorry, for bringing Oscar and Kim into it but I have plans for them that do not include Drew and Sam._

 _I do have the next chapter mostly written so hopefully I will have it posted in a couple of days._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I was hoping you would get that Drew shooting 'Jason' was a comedic moment as well as a payoff moment. I don't feel like we have one of those in the last year. I have to say even though some of the writing was bad the year before last was an amazing year for Billy Miller and Kelly Monaco. They were both robbed of Emmy's. It should have been both of their years to win._

Chapter 8

Sam was stunned by what he had just told her. "How do you know for sure?" Sam asked not knowing what else she could do for him but continue holding his hand while listening to him.

"Kim and I were never lovers," Drew told her. He was looking at their joined hands trying to pull more of the memories forward. "She was actually a friend. We knew each other much longer than she has said. She told me about a guy she had been seeing that at first she was excited about. Then she found out he worked for his father and his father was a criminal. I didn't get any other details other than they had a big fight about it and they separated."

"She was so scared when she found out she was pregnant," he continued. "She asked if she could say I was the father in case he ever came around her again and I didn't have a problem with it. I had intended to keep in touch with her and be there for both of them but when the CIA comes recruiting you have to cut a lot of the ties you have with people. When I told her that the government had some classifieds missions they wanted me involved in and it would be safer if we didn't contact each other until it was over she agreed."

"Why did she lie to me and to Oscar?" Drew asked bewildered.

"I wouldn't even be able to guess what she was thinking." Sam said as she came around the conference table and sat in his lap and held him close.

"It's like loosing Jake and Danny all over again." He said with anguish. "I know that I am still in Jake and Danny's lives because I am their uncle but it feels the same."

"I'm so sorry," Sam said as she continued to hug him close. "Did these memories just come to you? I didn't think you were this far in the procedures to get your memories back of that time period."

Drew looked at her guiltily, "I may have done something rash."

"Well," they both jerked their heads round to look up at the screen. "You not only did something rash but dangerous and incredibly stupid! Do you care to let your wife know what you did Drew?"

Drew just looked from Ellie to Sam and back again then settled his vision on Ellie.

"Do you have Greta spying on me?" Questioned Drew sheepishly.

"You were lucky she happened to go back to the office that night," Ellie stated with anger. "She found you passed out and called after she found the files on your computer just open for anyone to see if they walked in."

"I know it wasn't very smart." Drew said. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Drew," Sam said demandingly. "What did you do?"

"Your husband," Ellie answered for him. "Preformed seven procedures in a row, all in one night and while he was by himself. You were supposed to have someone there with you."

"Why would you take such a risk?" Sam felt a little devastated that he would take such a risk with his life. She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes before continuing. "We talked about you doing these memory retrievals in the safest way possible. I thought you were done risking your life and your memories of the past five years."

He looked at Ellie on the screen before answering. He looked back at Sam still sitting in his lap. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "Jonah died and it brought out memories of baby Lila. Those were not my memories and I wanted to get them out of my head or at least make the memories more vague than they felt. I wanted to get as many of the Jason memories out of my head as I could. I just couldn't stand it anymore."

"You are lucky that Greta called me and she stayed with you most of the night and kept a check on your vitals to make sure you didn't need to be rushed to the hospital."

"Now, Drew Cain," Ellie admonished. "You will not do any other procedures until you have another brain scan next week. Then after I look at the results and only then can you do another one. Am I going to have to send the batches to Andre to administer when it is time or can you be trusted to at least have Sam with you and you wait a few days between treatments?"

Before Drew could answer her Sam spoke up, "Send them to me Ellie and I will make sure he follows your protocols."

"That sounds better," Ellie agreed. "Drew you are lucky we are several states away from each other and that I am a doctor or I would be tempted to hurt you. Now on to the original reason for this call. I have already briefed everyone here on the results and you can do the same after this call.

"Well," Ellie went on, "'Jason' is not the Jason Morgan that was in a car accident. He has none of the frontal lobe damage that should be there."

They were both very quiet as they stared at each other. It wasn't like it was something they weren't expecting but to hear it confirmed was still shocking.

"How much longer before the DNA testing will be complete?" Sam asked her. She had to know who this man really was as soon as possible. She didn't know how it would look to everyone if she all of the sudden didn't want him to spend any time with Danny. She was thankful that Danny hadn't wanted to go to his place to visit with him.

"Unfortunately," Ellie said with regret. "It is still possibly another two weeks out. The machine makes it much faster but it still takes a long time. I will get with Devin to get a more definite time frame. I assume you still want to continue with these tests even though I am almost 100% positive that he is not Jason Morgan."

"Another thing that might help identify him," Ellie continued. "I also had the tech at GH do a full body scan to see if there were any identifying injuries. At some point this man had a broken back. He would have been in rehab for many years to recover and be able to walk again."

"Please go ahead with the tests. And thanks for the update Ellie." Drew said. "And for the lecture. I needed it."

The screen went blank and they realized they had that whole conversation with Sam sitting in Drew's lap.

"We have some decisions to make." Drew said. "I just don't know what to do."

"I don't think we need to rush into anything." Sam told him as she tightened her hold on him. "Let's take a close look at the surveillance at P6's place and see if there has been any meetings between him and Peter."

"P6?" Drew questioned.

"Well what else should we call him since we don't know who he is." Sam said matter of fact as she shrugged her shoulder.

They were getting up from the office chair when Curtis rushed into the room. "You two have to see this."

They watched him put a flash drive into the monitor and he grabbed the remote to start the recording.

They watched as Carly showed up at P6's penthouse. She looked upset as she pounded on the door. "Jason, I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Are we going to get somewhere with this," Drew sighed, not up for another love fest between Carly and P6.

"My bad," Curtis said as he hit the fast forward button. "We don't even need to watch the whole thing. You will get the picture very soon."

Curtis hit play again and Drew and Sam's mouths dropped open as they saw P6 and Carly having sex on his couch. Then they both put their hands over their eyes to not see anymore.

"Please turn it off," Drew yelled. "I need brain bleach to get that image out of my head."

Sam and Curtis looked at Drew questioningly and they both said, "Brain bleach?"

"I think Casey used to yell that at Chuck and Sarah when he would walk in on them having sex in the supply closet." Drew answered not sure if that is where he heard that phrase.

"How do we tell her that he isn't Jason?" Sam asked. Sam was torn because they had become friendly over the years but she wasn't sure how much of a friend she was especially now.

"Wait," Curtis asked. "You know for sure he isn't Jason?"

"According to Ellie," Drew answered. "And his brain scans, there is no way he is Jason. There are going to be a bunch of people in for a huge surprise. If it wasn't for Monica I would run a front page story about it and let everyone find out that way and I would express a copy of it to Robin."

"She has been pushing me to get back together with him since he got back and she was convinced right away he was her precious Jason." Sam said with frustration. "If I hadn't turned into such a nice person I would let you announce it in the paper."

"Did Felicia and Mac see this?" Sam asked.

"No," Curtis said. "Unfortunately the pleasure was all mine. It was my turn to review the tapes when Carly showed up this morning."

"Unfortunately," Drew began. "I don't think we can say anything until we have the DNA results and I'm not sure they will believe it even then. This is going to be a legal mess not to mention the emotional damage to the kids."

"We have to find out how Peter is involved in this and get rid of this threat before anymore harm can come to our kids." Sam said adamantly. "We can't allow Jake and Danny to get any closer to him. At this point I don't think either of them will be devastated to learn he isn't their father. He hasn't exactly been available to either of them. He has been all about Sonny, Carly and Michael for some reason."

"Oh my gosh!" Sam gasped as something clicked in her brain. "I think I know who P6 is!"

"Don't leave us in suspense." Curtis said with impatience. This case was taking more out of him that he had thought.

"I am basing this on the fact that Ellie said he had a broke back at one point." Sam began. "I think he is A.J."

Drew and Curtis looked at her in disbelief.

"But he died after Sonny shot him." Drew reasoned.

"Yeah I know," Sam replied. "But during our meeting with Beckman, Chuck, Sarah and Casey they mentioned that Chuck had shot and killed Shaw but the Ring had that technology to bring him back. I don't know what the criteria is that would make that an option but it seems to me that A.J. would be a valuable asset to them just because Jason, you and him are brothers. If replacing him with Drew didn't work then they could try with A.J. I just think the biological links would make the procedures work better."

"As Sam and I were discussing when you came in," Drew addressed Curtis. "We need to up the surveillance on P6. I will put in a call to Frisco and see if he can send more WSB agents to take it over completely. It will have to be enough people to provide enough rotation to keep him from seeing anyone twice. I hope they are up to doing what is necessary to get this resolved."

They each went their own way to get started on their regular working day. It was exhilarating but tiring at the same time to burn the candle at both ends. They decided to keep the A.J. theory to themselves until the official DNA tests were back from Ellie.

Drew spent the next week worried about everyone that was close to P6. Even if he was A.J., he wasn't A.J. anymore. He didn't know how to explain any of this to Monica. He had to get those memories back and then maybe he would be able to tell her what happened to Jason. He had to know for himself as well.

At least Frisco and the WSB had taken over the surveillance of P6 because it was getting too much for Drew, Sam and Curtis. They had too many irons in the fire so to speak. He still had to play along with the DA so she wouldn't know he already had his memories. He had warned Sam that she had to distance herself from Sonny and P6 because Dawson had threatened to go after Sam if he didn't give her what she wanted. This had become a delicate balancing act that he wasn't sure how much longer he could hang onto.

He was also finding it difficult not to confront Kim about her lies to him and Oscar. If she had told Drew the truth from the get go he was sure he would have wanted to tell Oscar the truth. Drew didn't think Oscar would react well to all the lies over the years. First not telling him at all about his father then telling him who is father is but it being a lie.

One bright spot in his week was settling on a house with Sam. She was moving in with the kids at the end of the week. The only damper on the whole thing is he wouldn't be able to move in yet. But that would come hopefully soon.

 **Penthouse**

Sam was busy packing boxes when there was a knock on the door. She was in yoga pants with her hair up in a ponytail and was very sweaty. She almost ignored whoever was at the door but relented.

"Oh, Sarah," Sam said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sam motioned for the tall blonde woman to come into the penthouse.

"Sorry to just drop by without calling," Sarah said apologetically. "This is just a quick trip here and then back. I don't like leaving the kids for very long. I wanted to drop the package off."

She held a small package up in the air. Sam assumed it was another batch of Drew's memories.

Sam took the package from her. "Thank you for bringing it. I guess you guys feel it is more secure to hand deliver them."

"Carina was all over Drew when she brought the other package wasn't she?" Sarah guessed by Sam's tone.

"Yes," Sam admitted. "I was so upset I just ran off and didn't run in and confront her and drag her mouth away from my husband."

"Well," Sarah said with a sigh. "You should have. I mean, she is my best friend but that didn't stop her from making a play for Chuck a couple of times. She finally got it in her head that I was serious about Chuck and he was not to ever be a part of the game she liked to play. She always made passes at guys I was interested in. It probably saved me from wasting my time with many of them if I am honest but she can go too far."

"Anyway," Sarah continued. "I also wanted to come and get to know you a little bit. Drew is very important to us not just because he was a part of our team but he was more like family before he disappeared."

"I would like to get to know you as well as the whole team." Sam agreed. "It would be nice to get to know people that knew him before and that would help him know who he was."

"He doesn't seem that different to me." Sarah said. "He was always loyal and a gentleman. We all knew he wouldn't go awol. It just wasn't apart of his value system. We are all just sorry were not able to find him and help him. We made too many enemies over the years and to many times they have escaped and came back to cause us harm. I am tired of catching Shaw and him getting away to cause more problems in our lives especially now that most of us have children."

"Do you want something to drink?" Sam asked. She might as well get hydrated while taking a break from packing.

"Yes," Sarah said. "Some water would be great."

Sarah sat on the brown leather couch and took in the room. There were moving boxes in front of the fireplace and the couch. Sarah made the decision to tell Sam a little about her past, it was a past that they had in common. She was hoping the case would be resolved soon and the Cain's would be able to come to California for a visit. They had children of similar age it would be fun to get the families together.

"Here you go," Sam said as she held out a bottle of water. She sat on the couch next to Sarah.

"Sam," Sarah began, "There is no judgment from me when I bring up your past. I looked you up in our special database. My father raised me and he was also a conman. You and I even share the same birth name. I was also Samantha the first few years of my life. I lost track of all the different aliases I had growing up."

"Why would you look into my past?" Sam asked with shock.

"I don't mean to upset you and I am sure Drew is not going to be happy with either Chuck or myself for looking into you." Sarah admitted. "Drew is like a brother to us and we were curious about you. I want all of us to be a family again when this is over. I have grown tired of the cloak and dagger life we have lead and I want us to be able to go back to just running our cyber security firm."

"Last year," Sam began telling her their similar story. "Before we knew he was Drew, we decided to distance ourselves from certain people in our lives that were routinely in danger and dragged us with them. We wanted our children to be safe. Then a month later our lives were blown apart when this P6 person showed up. Frisco hasn't been able to find out if Andre Maddox knew that P6 wasn't Jason but he knew Drew wasn't Jason. My head starts spinning if I think about it too much. I almost let my guilt for finding happiness with Drew ruin our marriage."

"There were many times in my relationship with Chuck that I pulled back from him because I didn't think I deserved happiness or I believed he deserved better than me." Sarah explained to Sam. "I was extremely unfair to him the first two years we knew each other. I fell in love with him the first moments I spent with him but it took me two years to admit it to myself. You would think we would realize we had wasted enough time and just enjoy each other but we were not done hurting each other. We just never could get on the same page. We let misunderstandings and miscommunications come between us for almost another year."

"So," Sam put in. "It was only after Chuck saved your life from Shaw that you two got your act together?"

"We still had some hiccups in the road," Sarah told her. "Especially when I lost all my memories of our time together. I was told he was the enemy and I almost killed him."

Sam gasped but Sarah continued with the story. "I was beating the crap out of him and he refused to fight back. He just told me he loved me and was telling me things about us. What saved us was I got a memory during the altercation. The man that took my memories away was there and he was about to shoot me and Chuck jumped in front of the gun and saved me. He was wearing a vest but he knew I wasn't."

"Chuck sounds like an amazing man." Sam said. "I think we both got lucky considering how our lives started."

"Yes, we are lucky," Sarah, agreed with her. "I just wanted to tell you our story and maybe give you some hope that everything will turn out alright."

"Things are never going to be the same for some of the people in our lives." Sam admitted. "I don't know how we are going to tell everyone. So many people are going to be hurt. We need to find out what happened to Jason."

"How will you feel if we find Jason is alive somewhere?" Sarah asked. She didn't want Drew to be hurt anymore.

"It has been almost six years." Sam said truthfully. "I can't go backwards even to appease my guilt. I already tried that and it failed miserably."

 _A/N: Decided to end this here even though it is mostly filler. It was getting a bit long but I wanted to include a conversation between Sam and Sarah. They have a lot in common. They are both kick-ass women that were raised by conmen. They have a lot in their past that they regret. Next chapter we get the DNA results._ _It has always been my contention that they may have proved that Drew was Drew but they did not prove that P6 was Jason. They matched Drew's fingerprints. They never found Jason's original fingerprints on file._

 _Hopefully it will not take me more than a week for me to have the next chapter done._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I apologize if what you read in this chapter offends you with the subject matter. I have been hesitating to post this one. I just felt the writing last year for this story was incomplete and everyone took the word of bad guys without any proof. How do we know that the brain washing wouldn't work on Jason because of his brain damage? Was it even tried? Who are P1-5? I want to explore these questions in the coming chapters as well as explore the fall out for those that are collateral damage of the experiments. They could have done so much with this story but they didn't have the guts to do any of it._

 _I made P6 A.J. because someone made a joke about it on twitter months ago and the thought stuck. At times I actually liked A.J. better than Jason. And I though Monica should have her son back even though he can be a douche._

Chapter 9

 **First week of October**

For Sam the next week was filled with packing and getting ready for the movers to move her and the kids to their new home. It wouldn't be a complete home until Drew was able to move in with them but she had faith it would happen soon.

She didn't concern herself with the fact that she hadn't told Carly, Sonny, Michael or Spinelli about P6. They were all adults and they could protect themselves even if she felt a little petty. It wasn't just how they had treated Drew after P6 showed up but how they all forgot every good thing he had done for them. He had been there for all of them and they had turned their backs on him. She was most surprised about Robin though. Drew had taken her place on a bomb to save her life and that of her unborn child.

Drew was going to talk to Monica today after they had the videoconference with Team Bartowski. He wouldn't have the memories that he needed to be able to tell her what happened to Jason but hopefully he would be able to tell her A.J. was alive if not really himself. It was a complicated situation.

Drew was cleared to do a procedure tonight. Sam had taken possession of the flash drive he had that still had three more downloads for him to complete. Both flash drives were in her briefcase and she carried it with her almost everywhere. She kept it in the safe at home in the evenings and the safe at the office during the day.

They were both happy to hear from Frisco that he sent Dante home to work on this case. They both felt like they could trust him. Dante was concerned about Peter as much as they were. Lulu was working for him and somehow Peter had gotten Maxie to forgive and forget and let him be a part of James' life. They were all concerned of the potential danger to them.

The cover was he quit the WSB because he was tired of being away from his family. He had found the guy that had tried to kill Lulu so it was a good time. He decided he didn't want to work for the police again. Instead Sam and Curtis decided to bring him on as an investigator to help with some cases.

There was a knock on the door bringing her out of her musings.

"Drew?" Sam asked with surprise. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't always want to see you but I wasn't expecting you."

After looking around and not seeing Danny or Scout, he bent down and kissed Sam deeply on the mouth.

"Good morning." He greeted her. "I thought I would come help you get the kids ready this morning. It is going to be a busy day."

"Have you thought about how you are going to explain all this to Monica?" Sam asked with concern.

"I am going to have the DNA reports with me as well as the scans." Drew said. "Then I am going to promise her that I will not stop until I found out what happened to Jason."

"Daddy!" Danny exclaimed at the top of the stairs. "I missed you."

"You saw me two days ago when you were at grandma Monica's" Drew answered.

"That doesn't count." Danny insisted. "You need to be here with Me, Mommy and Scout."

Sam and Drew just looked at each other and shrugged. They had agreed they were not going to tell Danny they were getting back together until Drew could move back in with them.

"Well let's get you dressed and ready for school." Drew told him as he directed him to his room.

Sam went up behind them and went in Scout's room to get her up and ready.

Drew took Danny to school and Sam took Scout to daycare. They met up at the PI office and disappeared into the secret room.

Dante and Drew shook hands after they entered the room.

"It's good to have you back." Drew told him.

"It's good to be back." Dante said. "I am glad I wrapped up the mission I was on so I could come back and help with this one. I don't like the idea of this guy taking advantage of my wife."

"Well," Sam added. "We don't either. Her and Maxie are at risk and there is something that everyone can agree on it is that they need to be protected from Peter."

"Greetings, Team Dream!" a loud voice came from the large television screen.

They all looked up at the screen and saw a short man with dark hair and a beard.

"Morgan Grimes." Drew said flatly.

"Honored that you remember me." Morgan said with excitement.

"Don't get too excited," Drew told him. "I only remember your name."

Drew could see Morgan visibly shrink at the knowledge that Drew didn't remember him.

"Well," he recovered quickly. He went on excitedly "I came on early because everyone has been neglectful of giving you a team name. What do you think of Team Dream? See it is a combination of both of your names."

"And why do we have to have a team name?" Sam asked with impatience.

"Well," Morgan sounded a little put out that he had to explain. It was something that was obvious to him. "We are Team Bartowski here in Burbank and Chicago. You guys need a team name too."

"How about you just call us the Dream Team." Curtis piped in with amusement.

They all just nodded their heads in agreement. If Morgan was going to insist on assigning them a name it might as well be Dream Team.

"If we have that out of the way can we get to why we are meeting?" Ellie said as she appeared on the other side of the screen.

"Please do," Drew prompted. Chuck, Sarah and Casey had joined Morgan and Devon had joined Ellie.

"I am concerned about some of these results." Ellie began. "I will begin with the less complicated result. The DNA for Michael Corinthos indicates he is the biological son of P6 and that Drew and P6 are brothers."

Even though Dante had been briefed on the situation he was flabbergasted. He felt like he was in a Twilight Zone episode.

"I think these are the results most of us were expecting." Drew said as he crossed his arms. Then he asked her, "What results are you concerned about?"

"I think Sam and Drew should hear these results first." Ellie said emphatically. "Then they can decide how to proceed."

Sam reached out and grabbed Drew's arm. "Is this bad news about Danny? Did you find something wrong with my son?"

Without saying a word, part of the screen disappeared and it was just Ellie and Devon watching them. Drew and Sam were terrified as they watched Dante and Curtis leave the secret room.

"Danny is fine," Ellie told them. "I am more concerned for Drew really and you Sam. Drew, Danny is your biological son."

Both Sam and Drew fell into the chairs around the conference room table. "How is this possible?" Sam finally got the question out.

"That is why I took some extra time to give you the results." Devon answered. "I wanted Ellie to take another look at Drew's brain scans through this process. Most neurologists wouldn't notice the microscopic markings that each download will cause."

"After further examination of Drew's scans," Ellie picked up the story. "The markings indicate that someone has been messing with your memories long before they replaced your memories with Jason's at the end of 2012."

They both just sat there speechless as Ellie continued. "I hate to ask this but I really want Drew to delay anymore downloads. I don't know how many of the downloads I have sent have actual fake memories intermingled in with Drew's real memories. We need to go through your military records with a fine tooth comb and see where they could have switch you two."

"Well," Sam gulped largely. "September 2011 is definitely a time they were switched. That was our first wedding and when Danny was conceived."

They lost track of time as they just sat at the table. Ellie had long been gone from the screen.

"Sam," Drew said as he hesitantly took her hand. He was happy that she didn't pull away from him like he expected. "I am so sorry. This whole situation is just weirdly creepy. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to touch you again."

She looked at him confused. She shook her head to clear her mind.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I am too stunned to decide how I feel about any of this. I know that anything that happened over the years was not your fault. We were all three victims of someone's experiments. I was just sitting here thinking I could pinpoint several times it seemed like you/he was a different person. Maybe we need to start with those moments. I will start a timeline beginning when I met Jason and will go from there."

"I am going to go ahead and move out of the penthouse and into our house." Sam continued. "That is if you don't mind. I mean nether place is really mine. The penthouse was Jason's and you bought this new place. I'm not sure I legally own anything anymore. This means my marriage to Jason wasn't even legal because it was you I actually married. The legal implications of this are going to be incredible for someone to figure out."

"I'm sure your mother will be up to the task." Drew tried to joke even though the situation wasn't funny at all. "I want you to move into the house and take as much time as you need to sort things out. I think I need time as well. To find out that I was someone's lab rat for most of my adult life is rather disturbing. I'm sorry that you became someone's collateral damage."

"Well," Sam sighed heavily but putting a positive note in her voice. "I have two beautiful children that have an amazing father. We just have to work through the rest."

"Don't you feel violated?" Drew asked her with concern.

"Do you?" Sam asked instead of answering his question.

"I have very mixed up feelings about it." Drew answered truthfully. "A part of me is ecstatic that Danny is my son but at the same time I can't celebrate it because of the circumstances that it happened.

Sam took both of Drew's hands in hers and said sadly, "I feel the same way. This situation we are in now makes last year a walk in the park."

Drew finally felt steady enough to stand up. He bent down to kiss Sam on the top of her head. He wasn't sure he should do it but it was more out of habit and his inherent need to have physical contact with her.

"I'm going to the office to take care of a few things then arrange to meet Monica later in the afternoon."

"After I take care of a few things here I think I will go see my mother as well." Sam told him as she pulled him into a hug as she got to her feet. "I don't know if she is equipped to handle figuring this out but I can ask."

"Only thing is," Drew said as something occurred to him. "She has to keep this to herself. She can't talk to Diane about this. She would tip off P6 and I don't think we are ready to tell everyone who he is yet. We have to get Shaw and Peter first. And I am not ready to call him A.J. yet because he really isn't A.J. right now."

"It just feels like for every step we take forward we are dragged twenty steps back." Sam said with frustration.

"All we can do is move forward and when we are ready we can make some decisions that have to be made. We just need more information first."

Drew left Sam in the secret room after giving her a quick kiss on the check. He knew she needed more time to process what they had just found out. Hell, he didn't know if they could ever process this and recover.

He let Dante and Curtis know they would tell them what was going on after Sam and him had more time to deal with what they found out.

 **Later that afternoon**

"Drew," Monica greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she ushered him into her office. "I hope everything is alright. You didn't say on the phone just that it was urgent that you speak to me."

"I'm sorry Mom," Drew started. "I have been keeping something from you. At first I didn't tell you because I didn't have proof. It was only a theory but I have proof now and I need to show it to you. It is very shocking and I hate having to tell you about this."

Drew pulled her office door closed and took out his phone and emailed the reports with A.J.'s brain and body scans and the DNA result. "I just sent you an email that contains the proof of what Sam and I have learned."

"You and Sam," Monica said questioningly. "What does Sam have to do with this?"

"Please just look at the email." Drew pleaded with her. "I don't know of any other way to tell you this."

"Why would you have A.J.'s old scans and a DNA test for him and Michael?" Monica asked with confusion. She didn't care that the dates on them were recent, nothing else made sense.

"This is the hard part," Drew said with trepidation. "Those scans were taken two weeks ago and the DNA test was sent three months ago. It took so long because I was doing a complete comparison of my DNA with 'Jason's' DNA. But it wasn't 'Jason'. It was A.J."

"How is this even possible?" She asked him with her hand partially over her mouth. "I don't understand. I was right there when he flat lined and they couldn't bring him back."

"All I know is the people that are behind this have technology that can bring people back if they get to them early enough." Drew tried to explain. "I will get you in touch with the Woodcomb's. They are both doctors and they can explain it much better than I can. They know more about the memory mapping than I think Andre knows. Ellie Woodcomb's father, Steven Bartowski, started the actual research that Andre based his research."

"I don't know what they plan for A.J. but know that he is under constant protective surveillance." Drew reassured her. "I can only guess here but I believe they had A.J. in a coma until after I had the chip removed and they couldn't control me anymore. They sent him to that clinic in Russia to give him plastic surgery to look like Jason and then they replaced his memories with Jason's."

"So is he even A.J. anymore?" Monica asked in despair. "And what happened to Jason?"

"For right now," Drew attempted to explain. "He is not A.J. For all intents and purposes he is Jason. I don't know yet what they did with Jason but I promise you I am going to find out."

"Will he ever be A.J. again?" Monica found herself asking. She didn't know how she was still having a conversation with Drew. "And how did you two even start to think this was a possibility?"

"I don't know if he will ever be A.J. again, that will be a question for Ellie. She is at the top of this research so she may have a way." Drew answered her. He had been anticipating the other question. He had a complicated answer.

"Sam just had a feeling really," Drew began. "A.J. was extremely invested in spending time with Michael but not so much with Jake and Danny even though he thought Jake had died before he disappeared. Then he didn't make much effort to spend time with Danny even though he found out that Danny was his son. He wasn't in any hurry to even tell Danny he was his father."

"Don't you think all of that could be explained with him just having problems integrating back into his own life?" Monica asked gently.

"Maybe," Drew looked at her and took her hands. "I decided to do the tests because of Danny's reaction to him."

"What reaction?" Monica asked with surprise. "He was very sweet with him and welcoming."

"Yes he was," Drew answered. "But I think it was because I asked him to be. And Danny hasn't wanted to go stay with him anymore lately. Do you remember how Danny was when I first came to town? No one knew who I was yet Danny ran into my hospital room when I was in bandages and every time he saw me for the next year."

"I just had to be sure he was who he said he was." Drew continued. "They compared my fingerprints to my service records. There were no Jason Morgan prints to compare his too and they didn't think of just running his prints through the system to see if he came back as anyone else. They just all believed the face."

"I hate to put you in this position," Drew went on. "Please don't tell anyone else. Not even Michael." He hurried on with his reasoning when she was about to interrupt him.

"If Michael knows he will end up telling Carly and Sonny." Drew told her.

"You are correct about that." Monica admitted. "That could be very dangerous for A.J. because of how they feel about him and what happened the last time he came home. I will keep this a secret for the sake of his safety. Please promise me you are doing all you can to keep him safe."

"I promise you," Drew pledged to Monica. "I am not only doing all I can to keep him safe but I am doing all I can to find out what happened to Jason."

"Come on," Drew said as he pulled her up. "Let's go get some dinner and then head home. It has been a mentally draining day."

Monica silently agreed with him as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She had so many questions going through her head that she held back in asking. She could tell there was more to the story but she didn't think she was ready for the answers so she didn't voice the questions. Something told her that Danny was the key to most of those answers. She decided they had both had enough for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I have reached the murky middle of this story. I know where I want the story to end up but am having problems getting there. Hopefully within the next couple of chapters I can get more traction on this and get it to the end. I am not happy with this chapter but I was unsure what to do with it to make it better so I thought I would just plow though and get to the next chapter. Chapter 11 is almost done so hopefully I will have it posted this weekend as well._

 **Chapter 10**

"Now what did you say again?" Alexis asked with her mouth still hanging open.

"Do I really have to repeat it?" Sam asked her mother. She latched on to her mother's arms and stared straight in her eyes before continuing. "It was hard enough to tell you the first time. Just know that you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone." She continued emphatically.

"We are still trying to get the people responsible for all of this and if the obvious people find out then we can forget it. They will disappear and we will continue to look over our shoulders until they decide to strike again. Apparently this guy is just as bad as the Cassadines and Faison at resurrecting themselves."

Sam thought she sounded crazy as she sat with her mother through the afternoon telling her the story of the happenings of the last several months. It was just crazy really.

"There are other serious consequences if others find out." Sam continued lecturing her mother on the importance of absolute secrecy. "A.J. will not only not be safe from the people behind this but can you imagine how Carly and Sonny will start to treat him. Even though they should both be kissing his ass after what they did to him."

She looked at her mother more closely. "Are you alright? I don't think you have ever been this speechless for this long before."

"I don't know if I'm alright or not." Alexis answered with shock still in her voice and on her face. "I think I am going to need a little bit to regroup."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Now," She began. "The part that I can do anything about is the legal aspects of the situation."

Alexis was just shaking her head as she pulled her tablet out of her bag. "I think this is going to take so much time I might have to bill you for this one."

"Was that a joke?" Sam said with surprise.

"Kind of?" Alexis shrugged as she looked back down at her tablet. "I am about 100% sure there is no precedent with these circumstances. I think the court will want to treat these marriages and divorces like someone tried to commit fraud without there being any penalty for the fraud."

"But the fraud was done to all three of us!" Sam insisted.

"I am just saying," Alexis continued. "That you were never legally married to Jason and your child is not his child. Depending on what happened to him will depend on how we need to proceed. What are you doing about moving from the penthouse?"

"The movers are there now moving us out into the house that Drew bought." Sam answered.

"Where is Drew on paying 'Jason' for the money he used for Aurora Media?"

"Drew told me that he was able to pay him back." Sam continued as Alexis looked at her in disbelief. "Drew found out he had some investment accounts that he started years ago and they just sat there during the time after he was kidnapped and they were substantial. So he paid back 'Jason' and bought the house with it."

"Ok," Alexis said nodding her head. "That is good. So whether we are dealing with Jason or Jason's estate most of the money will have been repaid already. You guys would probably be ordered to do that anyway even though you are not at fault."

"I had already resigned myself to that scenario." Sam admitted. "I am fine with it. I had already made plans on moving from the penthouse before this was discovered."

"This started with me just questioning if he was Jason." Sam told her mother. "I never in a million years expected this."

"Unfortunately," Alexis said. "When dealing with the Cassadines and Faison we really have to expect the unexpected. Our imaginations and our moral codes limit our abilities to be prepared for the fall out of their schemes."

"We really have to find out where this rejuvenator facility is." Sam said as she began thinking out loud. "I want to know how it works and more importantly how long it takes to work. Think of the possibilities."

"What are you thinking, honey?" Alexis asked as she rubbed Sam on the back.

"This sounds like the technology that Helena used to bring Stavros back and what they used on Drew while he was at Creighton Clark." Sam told her. "Could Nicholas or even Morgan be out there somewhere believing they are someone else and we are all here still grieving for them?"

"It makes my head hurt thinking about it?" Alexis admitted. "Lets just get through one thing at a time. You and Drew are going to be in limbo until this is over and you two can reveal what is going on. I will prepare paperwork to move forward as soon as that happens. Just to be prepared for any and all contingencies I want you to take as much money from your settlements from both divorces and put in a trust. This is just in case you need to pay that money back since you were never legally married to Jason. Even though it is through no fault of your own you might be ordered to pay the money back."

"I would rather pay the money back anyway when this is over." Sam told her mother. "I just feel stupid; plan and simple. The con got conned. I should have known."

"Drew is worried that I feel violated in some way." Sam said. "Maybe I do. I think I am too numb to decide how I feel. I just know none of this is his fault. We are all three collateral damage to someone's big plot to overtake the government and use it to have power."

"Don't be in a rush to decide on what to do about Drew." Alexis told her. "I will research about what this situation means to your marriage after we get through this other mess."

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you." Sam apologized with sorrow. "You have your own stuff you are dealing with, especially with Christina."

"Sorry to say," Alexis said. "But your situation gives me a distraction. It helps me stay out of her business while I wait impatiently for her to come to me to talk about what is wrong."

"She isn't really talking to me either," Sam admitted. "She is too determined to push me and P6 together."

After Alexis gives her a questioning look she adds, "Well he isn't Jason and when I am with someone that knows he isn't I'm not calling him that but I can't really call him A.J either. I just think it's easier to call him P6."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "I need to go check on the movers progress before I go pick up Danny and Scout."

"I have another question," Sam stopped before reaching the door. "Can we go ahead and get Danny's birth certificate and name changed?"

"I will discretely look into it." Alexis answered as she opened the door for her. "It may have to wait until this is over but we may be able to do it quietly."

They kissed each other on the cheek as Sam walked out the door.

 **The Coming Weeks**

It didn't take long through the month of October for the secret to weigh heavy on everyone.

Drew's attention was taken with dealing with finding out Oscar has had a brain tumor that was inoperable. Kim had kept the secret from both of them. He didn't understand how Kim had turned into a person that keeps so many secrets.

He loved Oscar but he was keeping secrets from him as well including the secret that he wasn't his father. He didn't confront Kim about that yet. He figured trying to get her to tell Oscar about the brain tumor was enough to deal with.

Of course, like most secrets, Oscar found out about the tumor from someone else besides his parents. He resented them for it and wouldn't talk to either of them. He was distancing himself from everyone that cared about him, even Jocelyn.

It was probably hardest on Monica especially when A.J. came to see how she was doing knowing that Oscar was in for a life or death battle and not talk to him like he was A.J. She rewrote the history of her own cancer battle to help her feel closer to her son. She hated this situation but she knew it was the best way to keep him safe. She knew she could trust Drew to keep A.J. safe now and when the whole truth was revealed.

Monica had contacted Ellie to find out if she would ever have A.J. back. She was hopeful. She didn't understand all the details that the neurologist told her but the procedure had been done before so it was relatively safe and it had worked. From what she understood, instead of taking A.J.'s memories out and replacing them with Jason's, A.J.'s memories were suppressed with Jason's. Ellie was working on getting the software ready to get Jason's memories out then A.J.'s memories should just surface.

Unfortunately, Sam let herself get dragged into the battle between DA Dawson and Sonny. She had the ulterior motive of wanting to find out what she had planned and how she was still planning on using Drew to do it. In the back of her mind she knew P6 and Sonny were not telling her the whole truth of the situation but the case was giving her a distraction so she didn't have to think about the situation that Drew and herself found themselves.

Drew and Sam were avoiding each other to avoid any conversations about it. Unfortunately with the other things going on in their lives it became easy to do. Sam found herself pitying A.J. He wasn't allowed to be himself because he had his brother's memories stuck in his head. It was a situation not unlike Drew's situation until last year.

On a positive note, Dante had found out that Lulu had taken the job with Peter to keep an eye on him. She was worried that Peter seemed to have a growing obsession with Maxie and baby James. Then while discussing Peter with Maxie, Maxie confessed she was just pretending to let Peter in to see if he would stumble somehow and she could find out what he is up too. Maxie and Nina had been conspiring together in the scheme.

Sam used the secure server that Chuck had set up to communicate all their findings. She knew that Drew would get the communications as well. They avoided talking about any of it anytime he came over to pick up Scout. It hurt both of them that Danny didn't always go with him at the same time. They both longed for the day that this case was resolved so they could tell Danny that Drew was in fact his biological father. They just hoped that it wasn't too confusing for Danny.

It was the week before Halloween when Drew stopped by their home to see Scout. Danny was in his new room still trying to arrange his toys the way he wanted them.

Their home wasn't too far from Alexis' house. Drew had made security modifications that Chuck had suggested. There were hidden cameras and coded and handprint access to get in the doors. Sam had convinced him it was over kill to have a retina scanner to get into the house.

Drew was sitting on the floor playing with Scout when Sam came in from the kitchen, bringing him a bottle of water. He was helping her build a castle with her blocks.

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding you Sam," Drew apologized to her. He looked at her sadly. "I have had no luck in trying to convince Oscar to take part in this study to help shrink the tumor. He is so angry with Kim and I. I am going to try to talk him into seeing Ellie. I talked Kim into letting me send his CT scans to her. I think Ellie may be able to talk Oscar into at least trying. She may have some insights on the latest research that will allow surgery in the near future."

"It's all right," Sam looked at him sadly as she sat down on the couch looking down at them. "I think we both needed some time apart to try to process the situation. I still don't know what I am doing half the time. I am getting a little impatient with this situation. Peter hasn't made a move toward P6. We are no closer to finding out what they have planned for him than we were when this started."

"I really think they are playing with us." Drew responded. "They are letting P6 become more deeply involved in Sonny and Carly's life. I think P6 sleeping with Carly is part of the plan. This will drive a wedge between the three of them and make them vulnerable. Anybody that goes after Sonny wants access to the docks. These people are after any opportunity to make more money and consolidate more power. I think Shaw is really the only one left other than Peter. I don't know what Peter's motivation is but Shaw wants revenge on Chuck, Sarah and anyone that has ever been on their team. Then there is the motive of power and money."

"We really need to find out how Peter and Shaw are communicating." Sam suggested.

"I think Robert is trying to figure that out." Drew said. "I think Lulu or Maxie have more opportunities to find that out though."

"I really hate that either one of them are involved." Sam sighed. "They both have two children and they are right in the lions den when they are around him."

"You are also the mother of two children." Drew pointed out.

"Do you feel like I am in danger being around your brother?" She asked him. She bent down to pick Scout up. "You think about that while I go put her down for her nap."

"I don't think you are in any danger from A.J." Drew said to Sam as he heard her come back down the stairs. He had finished putting the blocks back in their box. "I just worry that one of these times you are with him, Shaw or Peter are going to show their hand."

"I think he will protect me." Sam insisted.

"I think he will try." Drew admitted. "But the problem is that deep down he is not Jason. He is A.J. Will he have the instincts to save you? He is probably programmed in some way. We can't forget that. Ellie didn't find a chip in his brain but that doesn't mean that they do not have other ways of controlling him. He is not going to have the motivation to fight off any orders he might get to hurt you."

"I admit I didn't think about that." Sam started biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. She couldn't help looking at him hungrily. "Dreeww.." She desperately wanted to change the subject and she wanted to feel close to him again.

"No, Sam" He interrupted as he got up from the couch to move away from her. "I am going to leave right now. If I get any closer to you right now we will start something that Danny might walk in on."

"We can go into the office and lock the door." Sam suggested seductively. "Besides, he fell asleep in his room. I looked in on him when I laid Scout down."

"Come on Sam," Drew put his hands up as if to fend her off. "Don't we need to handle Shaw and Peter first. Then we have to find a way to deal with what happened to us. I want to concentrate on finding Jason."

That statement had the effect of ice water on Sam. "Fine." She said through her gritted teeth. "You seem to have more of a problem with it than I do."

"I want you to have time to deal with what happened to us before we move forward with our marriage." Drew insisted. "I want you to be 100% sure you want to continue with our marriage. Look at what happened before. We went forward before you were ready and you were confused about your feelings. I want you to have the time to work out your feelings. I don't want us to rush again."

"Fine," Sam said with a huff. "For being married for seven years we haven't had much time together. Maybe we should get an appointment with Kevin to deal with these issues."

"Maybe we should." Drew said as he went to leave. "I love you," He said to her as he blew her a kiss. It was the closest he was going to get to her. He felt empty inside as he left her and his children. He knew that he was probably too preoccupied with trying to not repeat any past mistakes that he was making a bunch of new ones.

 **Halloween**

Through that next week, while Drew was trying to convince Oscar to go see his friend Ellie, Sam was helping Spinelli search DA Dawson's mother's house. They found a stash of what looked like love letters that were written by Scully and not her husband.

After finding the letters Sam met P6 at the penthouse and she was glad that she had left most of the furniture. She wasn't ready to let him know she and the kids had moved. Before she knew it they were reading the love letters to each other. She was taken in a little by some of the words. She looked at P6 and tried to figure out exactly when Jason had been exchanged with Drew and how many times over the years.

It didn't help looking at P6 face and reliving memories over the years and trying to figure out if those memoires were of her and Jason or of her and Drew. She was getting a headache again just thinking about it. She had wanted Drew to make love to her so they could both forget about it for at least a little while.

She admitted to herself that while she was impatient for them to apprehend Shaw and Peter she wanted to put off dealing with having Jason and Drew be interchangeable over the years. How could she not tell the difference? Looking back she guessed she had seen a difference but not enough to question it.

She was worried at first when Danny told her that he wanted to dress up like P6 for Halloween. Danny seemed to be getting more comfortable with him but she was worried about him getting too attached. They were not going to be able to keep this secret for much longer because of the kids. Danny and Jake were being more accepting of him.

She sat him down before getting the outfit ready to ask him why.

"Because Lila said it would make him feel better?" Danny answered her nonchalantly.

"Lila who?" Sam asked with astonishment.

"My sister." Danny answered matter of fact. "She visits me in my dreams."

 _A/N: Yes, those of you that read Jason's Twin I am plagiarizing myself. I just like the idea of Lila's ghost visiting Danny. If you did not read Jason's Twin I explain the reasons for the visits from Lila with Danny in the next chapter. There may be a full reconciliation between Sam and Drew by the end of the next chapter but no promises because I haven't written it yet. They still have much to work out._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I will confess that I created this scenario of the ghost daughter as a way of dealing with my own grief. I had a daughter with multiple health problems. She died in the middle of my pregnancy with my son. I always liked the thought that she comes down and visits him from heaven._

 _Also, I haven't said so in my other notes but thanks for those that have left the supportive reviews. They are much appreciated especially as I push through the next few chapters._

 **Chapter 11**

 **Halloween Night**

"What do you mean your sister?" Sam asked as she fell back onto the couch in surprise.

"Lila comes and visits me sometimes while I sleep." Danny answered her calmly. "We talk about you and Daddy mostly."

"Do you mean Jason or Drew?" Sam asked.

"Drew." He answered without pause.

"Did she tell you who she was and do you only see her in your dreams?"

"I only see her in my dreams now." Danny sounded disappointed. "She started visiting me when I was sick in the hospital. I don't actually remember those times but when she started visiting me again last year she reminded me."

"What does she look like?" Sam asked him as she pulled him into her lap. Sam didn't know what to do about this. She didn't know if she should believe it or not.

"She looks mostly like you, Mommy." Danny told her excitedly. "I love it when she visits me. Some of the times when she tells me she has to go I would cry out in my sleep but then Daddy would come in and calm me down."

"Did she tell you why you should dress up like Jason for Halloween?"

"Yea," Danny answered. "She said he is going through some things that he doesn't deserve and that it would cheer him up."

"Can you do me a favor?" Sam couldn't believe she was going to say this to her seven year old. "Will you tell her I would appreciate a visit from her if you remember the next time she visits you."

"If I remember." Danny promises. "But sometimes I don't remember what we talk about or really remember much about her visit. I have been able to remember the last few visits. She said it was because I needed to remember our talks about Daddy and Jason. She said it is to make things easier for me when the truth comes out. I am not sure what she means by that though. But she said not to worry about it."

"Oh," Danny exclaimed. "I forgot that she did want me to tell you something. She was the one that pointed Daddy out when he was in the hospital all bandaged up. She was hoping that it would give you a clue that he was Daddy. She told me to run up to him every time I saw him so maybe you would figure it out."

Sam held Danny tightly in her arms and just took slow deep breaths. Her brain was already on overload with everything she had found out about Jason, Drew and her pasts now to be told that the ghost of her daughter was visiting her son was a little much.

She took one last breath before pushing this issue back in her mind. Like everything else, she didn't have time to deal with any of it. She had to get Danny ready so they could go pick up Jake then take the boys to see P6.

Later when they got to P6's house, Sam again found herself reliving some of her past trying to figure out when it was Jason and when it was Drew. According to what Lila told Danny, it was Drew that was there for her through her pregnancy and Lila's death. But how much of it. Maybe Drew's military records could provide clues to that.

As part of her nostalgia journey, she found herself getting close to P6 as if he was Jason or Drew. She had to remind herself that he wasn't Jason or Drew but she also didn't want him to get suspicious. If he went for something more she would just tell him she wasn't ready. She knew they couldn't go on this way for much longer. P6 had to be told he was really A.J. soon. At the current state of things P6 would not understand why Sam would be stepping in to protect him if Shaw showed up.

 **November 1**

Sam sent Drew an email through the secure server about her conversation with Danny. Drew was astounded as he read it. He didn't know what to say back to her when he got an email from Ellie. If he hadn't been sitting at his desk he would have fallen down.

Ellie sent him some research about some advances in surgery technology that were in early testing and would be in use soon. If Oscar would take part in the study to keep the tumor from getting any bigger it could buy Oscar some time until the new technology was available.

He went back and replied to Sam. "I am rendered speechless. I will forward on to Ellie to match this with my records to adjust downloads for new procedures. Ellie may be able to give us all hope for Oscar. I will tell you about it later."

"You may think I am too invested in this since I found out that I am not his father." Drew continued in the email. "But I have been getting to know him for a year as my son and I can't turn it off and I don't want to turn it off. I would feel the same about any of the kids."

"I love you," He added at the end. "I had a blast with Scout last night. Although she looked cute as Tinker Bell I don't think she was too impressed." He attached a picture of Scout trying to remove her costume while walking to the front door to help Monica give out candy to tricker-or-treaters.

Several minutes later he got a reply from Sam saying she loved him too and she included a photo of Danny and Jake carving the pumpkin.

Then a second reply came, "We have to end this soon." She said. "It is not fair to the kids or any of us. Maybe if Ellie can turn P6 back into A.J. he can be an ally in the battle against the Ring"

"Let's discuss that at tomorrows briefing." Drew replied. "Ellie is working on a way to remove the intersect that was created with Jason's memories. Then he will be A.J. again. It may be dangerous to expect or want him to go in essentially undercover as Jason. Not sure he can pull it off without the intersect."

"Maybe not," Sam came back quickly. "We need this resolved though."

"Any other ideas of when Jason and I were switched over the years?" Drew wrote back. Ellie is not going to approve more procedures until we get that figured out. I really want to jump forward to 2012 when I was kidnapped but she doesn't want to risk it."

"I just had a thought," Drew continued. "I am going to tell her to prepare uploads for procedures up until your pregnancy with Lila. If we were switched out any time before that it is irrelevant to this case."

"Can we really be sure of that?" Sam wrote back.

"As sure as I will ever be." Drew told her. "There is no one in this investigation that will be able to confirm that Jason acted differently than he usually did before we met you."

"I suppose you are right." Sam admitted. "Let's keep the Lila story to ourselves. It's just too much to deal with. I still don't know how to explain to everyone how Danny is your son."

"We will figure it out together." Drew told her. "In the end it is what we think about the situation that matters the most. If we can get over it and live with the circumstances of Danny's conception and birth then that is all that matters."

"I know," She told him. "But it's just a strange thing to have to explain and tell people about."

"This is Port Charles," Drew said "People should be used to the weird and hard to believe."

"You got me there." Sam said with a smiley face attached. "I should be used to it as well. I am a Cassadine."

"Call me tonight after you pick up the kids so I know you all are home safe." Drew told her. "I have to get to a meeting. Love you."

"I love you too," Sam wrote back.

Sam sat back in her desk chair at their office feeling better about things between her and Drew. The only thing both of them could do was to move forward and keep pushing through until this mess was taken care of.

She didn't know if it was fortunate or not that Carly called and wanted her and Curtis to investigate Ferncliff. One of the nurses was murdered the night of Halloween and it was looking like Carly did it. She swore to both of them that she didn't do it.

After their meeting with Carly is was time for her to pick up the kids. Curtis would do some of the legwork that evening.

 **November 2**

Drew and Sam got to the office early that next morning. They had arranged it the night before so they could be there alone to talk. They ended up just holding on tight to each other on the coach in the secret room.

"The others are going to show up soon." Drew said without letting her go.

"Does it really matter if anyone sees us in each others arms?" Sam said. "I think everyone involved in this case knows we are somewhat back together."

"Your right." Drew said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Did you want to talk about Lila and Danny before the briefing starts?"

"I have been thinking about it." Sam said. "It almost makes sense if you think about."

"How so?" Drew asked curiously.

"How did Danny know you were his father?" Sam answered with the question. "Every time he saw you he would run to you. How would he have known to do that otherwise?"

"Maybe it was Lila that brought Danny to my room and had him grab me and not let go." Drew said with wonder. "To think our older daughter brought me back to you and Danny is a bit surreal."

As some of the others started to arrive, Sam and Drew got up from the couch and made there way to the conference room table. The room quickly became more crowded than it was meant to be. Lulu, Maxie and Dante came in right after Curtis. Sam and Drew just looked at them with surprise.

Lulu and Maxie just looked at each other communicating silently. They both shrugged as Maxie told them. "We were asked to come. Not really sure why?"

"Maybe I wanted to see my daughter?" Frisco said as his image popped up on screen.

"Dad?" Maxie exclaimed. "What do you have to do with this?"

"This is now a WSB investigation." He answered her. "Since you have became a part of it I wanted to invite you all the way in so you didn't get into any unwanted trouble."

"Dad," She said with exasperation. "I won't get into any trouble."

"Of course you won't," Frisco said with sarcasm. "Now."

Before Maxie could offer a rebuttal Beckman, Chuck, Sarah and Casey appeared on the split screen.

"Now that every one is present," Frisco began. "I am here to address some concerns that were brought forth by Sam, Curtis and Drew. Everyone in on this briefing is getting full immunity in the process of working this case. We have to catch Shaw using whatever means that is necessary."

"Who is Shaw?" Maxie asked.

"Maxie," Frisco addressed his daughter. "Hold your questions until the end. I think one of them in the room can read you in on the case when the meeting is finished."

Maxie remained quiet as she reached in her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen to start taking notes.

"I have included any activities any of you will encounter as you investigate Ferncliff as the cases may be connected." Frisco went on. "P6, as you call him, is going to want to be involved so I think during those times Sam and Curtis will be a part of his protective detail. As long as there are no objections?"

Drew was about to object when he looked at Sam and she shook her head at him. He huffed and kept listening.

"Chuck," Frisco said. "Your part of the briefing is up."

They saw Chuck type away on his keyboard. "I assume all of you in the room know this woman?" As he finished his question he had another part of the screen filled with a photo of a very familiar person.

"That's the Britch!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Dr. Britt Westbourne," Chuck pretended like he didn't hear Maxie. "Maybe the name you know her by but we know her as Evelyn Shaw."

Chuck went on, as everyone in the secret room in Port Charles was speechless. "I did data searches for anyone in the Port Charles area that might have any connection to Shaw. Her picture came up in the search."

"I have a working theory that they are one in the same because Faison was doing memory implant experiments and she has shown up in both of our worlds with two different identities. It is not implausible that he experimented on his own daughter by replacing her memories and personality with someone else's, or in our experience one that was made up. The two identities are too different not to involve the intersect."

"Here is the plan everyone," Frisco jumped back in. "I am going to work on her release. As a condition she will have to work with us to draw Shaw out. Drew this is where you contribute to the plan."

"Let me guess," Drew said sarcastically. "I put together a media package and saturate the news, T.V., Internet and print with the coverage of her release."

"You sound like you have a problem with this plan." Frisco said with displeasure.

"I guess I don't like the idea of setting Britt up as bait for this murderer." Drew responded. "No matter what she has done in the past, I have a big problem with that."

"That is why we will have a team in Port Charles to protect her." Chuck said. "We are still debating on who all is going to be a part the team."

Chuck and Sarah looked sideways at each other with annoyance. It was slight but Drew caught the tension between them. They were probably arguing about which one would be on the team and which one would stay home with the kids. He hoped they worked things out soon. It reminded him that Sam and he had to get their act together as well. They couldn't keep going back and forth on their relationship. They were either going to have to be all in or separate permanently. The thought caused a stab of pain in his heart. He never wanted to let her go again. He looked down at this ring finger where his ring was still missing. He still touched his finger expecting his ring to be there even after nine months since he removed it.

"I assure you, Drew," Frisco continued. "She will have a shadow 24/7 just like A.J. has. Trust me, I don't want anyone on my team getting hurt by this man. He has hurt too may people and we have to stop him for good this time."

Drew and Sam observed Lulu and Dante holding hands. They could see they were both tense as well. They looked at each other like they were silently communicating something.

"We have a trust issue with Britt." Dante brought up. "The woman stole our embryo and implanted it into herself so she could try to hold on to Patrick Drake."

"The protective detail is also to keep her out of trouble." Frisco answered. "She is being protected and they will be keeping a close eye on her as well. She will also have a tracking device that no one will be able to remove. For one she will not know it is there."

"The media blitz will hopefully force a meeting between Shaw and Peter." Frisco continued. "They will have to meet because Shaw will want Peter to help him find her."

"Let's all keep in touch on the secure server of your progress." Frisco instructed. "I will let you all know when Britt is released and that will be Drew's signal to start the none stop media coverage."

Frisco's screen went blank and only Chuck was left. "Drew, Ellie will be sending you a message through the server." Then the whole screen was blank.

All six voiced their concerns about involving Britt but in the end they decided they wanted this to end sooner rather than later. They decided it was worth the risk.

"Before we all leave to get on with our day," Sam began "I wanted to tell you guys about a part of the case that Drew and I have kept from everyone."

"Are you sure Sam?" Drew asked as he got up from his chair. He just couldn't continue to sit he was nervous about what Sam was ready to reveal.

"Yes I am sure." Sam was adamant. "I hate it that these tests happened a year too late. We should have done them then. Then our son would not think someone else is his father."

"Drew is Danny's biological father." Sam said in frustration at all the shocked faces in the small secret room. "Apparently Faison did some test stitching with Jason and Drew over the years and the wedding and Danny's conception was one of those times."

Everyone was speechless until Curtis said in shock, "Sorry, guys I think I speak for all of us when I say that man was pure evil to mess with your lives in that way."

"Yea," Drew agreed. "I am going though my unredacted military records looking for any other times that we were switched and to also find any higher ups that were responsible for allowing these switches."

"I believe the earliest time we were switched was during Sam's pregnancy with Lila and a few months after." Drew continued. "I am going to have Ellie continue with the procedures up until Jason or I brought Sam back to town after finding her when she left pregnant. Then continue until at least the engagement. I wish she would let me just jump ahead to my kidnapping. I have to find out what happened to Jason."

"I feel your frustration," Curtis said. "He is your twin brother." Every one could tell by Curtis' tone he held back from saying 'was your brother.'

"I just have a feeling that those months are important to the case." Drew said as he leaned his hands on the conference room table.

Drew looked at Lulu and Maxie sitting next to each other before saying, "I hope I don't have to emphasize how important it is that no one in this room discuss this case outside of this room. If you need to discuss this case in any way please use the secure server to send and receive messages and keep your phones locked at all times."

After Lulu and Maxie gave Drew then Sam offended and wounded looks, Sam said, "You can't blame us for being concerned. I know you two wouldn't mean to let anything slip but if you two talk to each other about the case anywhere else someone might overhear. We can't take the chance."

"We understand," Maxie and Lulu said at the same time.

As everyone started leaving the room Dante stopped in front of Drew. They shook hands and Dante said, "I will try to make sure they get daily reminders of the need for discretion."

"I appreciate that, Dante." Drew told him as he watched him leave the room.

Sam got up from her chair and walked over to Drew and took his hands. "Let's play hooky today with the kids and just disappear for the rest of the day."

"I like that idea." Drew said as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I will send a message to Greta to get all the back history for Britt Westbourne ready. Why don't we make a weekend of it?"

"I like the sound of that." Sam said as she hugged Drew close. "Let's promise each other that no matter what comes out next we will just keep holding on to each other and not let go again."

"You have a deal," Drew said as he bent down and started nibbling on her lips. Sam hungrily sucked Drew's tongue in her mouth. Drew groaned in her mouth as he grinded his growing erection between her legs. Sam opened her legs to accommodate his growing erection.

"Damn these jeans," Sam exclaimed as she pulled Drew's shirt out of his dress pants.

"I can take care of those." Drew said with a small laugh as he quickly unbuttoned, unzipped her jeans and pulled them quickly down past her hips. He pulled her boots off and finished pulling off her jeans.

Sam wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall away with his underwear as he backed them up to the conference table. As their tongues resumed dueling, Sam reached down and began running her small hands along his erection. They moaned into each other's mouths as Drew spread her lower lips with his fingers and dripped them into her wet folds.

Both of them were so absorbed with each other they didn't hear the mumbling voice coming from the screen, "Somebody needs to find a supply closet and I need the brain bleach again."

Sam's breath hitched as her muscles were convulsing around Drew's fingers as they moved in and out of her. Sam quickly guided him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed him all the way inside her. Drew had attempted to slow his movements down but Sam was having none of it. She quickly pushed her self to him and voluntarily squeezed her internal muscles tightly around him.

The combined effect of her moist heat and the tightening muscles around him caused him to cry out her name as he climaxed inside her. His climax triggered her own and soon her cries joined his.

After they had caught their breath Drew kissed her passionately then pushed up off her.

"A thought just came to mind," Drew said to her as he lazily drifted his hand up to caress her breast.

"Yea, what's that?" Sam asked as she ran her fingers across his sensitive nipples.

"I think we should finally have that bubble bath." Drew told a now dazed Sam.

"Don't play with my like that," Sam admonished him.

"I plan on playing with you plenty," Drew told her passionately as he started nibbling at her lips again. "One of those times, I plan for us to be in a large garden tube."

A/N: _Kelly Thiebaud_ _that plays_ _Britt Westbourne_ _did play Evelyn Shaw in flashbacks and video in a couple of episodes of Chuck. That is how I came up with the idea to have Britt in this story._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Most of this chapter had been written before I posted the last chapter but I had a hard time concentrating on this story. Had some good stuff happen with my son but some unexpected news at work. Being a graphic artist in the dying industry of print media is rather unsettling._

Chapter 12

 **November 2-4**

All of the team members made plans over the weekend to be with their families. Even Frisco showed up in Port Charles to spend time with Maxie and James. He wanted to be there for both of them as much as he could.

Chuck, Sarah, Devon, and Ellie took their kids to Disneyland while Morgan and Alex went to Mexico.

Casey and Carina didn't go anywhere. They stayed at their apartment and discussed their surprise bundle of Joy that was on the way. It was not something either one of them would have planned but now that it was happening they were getting used to the idea.

Curtis and Jordan stayed in town in case there were any breaking developments in the Ferncliff murder. They stayed busy making wedding plans.

Dante and Lulu stayed home with the kids. They took them to the movies, to the park and they played board games. Dante had missed being with his family.

Drew surprised Sam with a trip down the coast at a resort on a beach. They couldn't let Danny go out into the water like he wanted but they were able to build sand castles in the warmer parts of the day.

Drew had made sure their cabin was fully stocked with food and anything else they would need so they didn't have to leave to get anything once they got there.

During the days they stayed focused on making happy memories with and for the kids. Sam took pictures of as many of the moments as possible. This trip was so important because of what could happen in the coming weeks. Drew had wanted Oscar to come with them but he refused to join them.

But as soon as the kids were down for the night their time became about Sam and Drew reconnecting. They weren't just making up for lost time sexually but mentally as well. She told him about her guilt over Jason and how she let it rule her decisions. Drew told her about his many recovered memories. He even told her some of the more painful ones when he was deployed in Afghanistan and Iraq.

True to his word, the first night they were there while Sam got the kids to bed, Drew prepared them a bath in the large garden tub. He set out candles and had them lit around the bathroom with rose petals on the floor leading to the bathtub. He had them wine poured and waiting for her when she entered the bathroom.

Drew was relaxing in the tub surrounded by bubbles. He picked up his wine glass and said, "Are you just going to gawk at me from the doorway or are you going to get undressed and join me."

Sam needed no further invitation as she quickly got out of her clothes and put her hair up in a messy bun. She sighed loudly as she sunk into the warm bubbly water at the opposite side of the tub.

She took the offered glass of wine and they clinked their glasses together as they each took a sip.

"This is so nice," She purred. "You got this together pretty quickly."

"I made a couple of phone calls." Drew said simply. "We are just getting started."

He took another sip of wine and put it down on the side of the tub while taking hers and placing it beside his. He guided her to turn around and place her back against his chest. He pushed her forward a little and began massaging her shoulders.

Sam began kneading Drew's legs along his thighs when she felt him hardening against her lower back. Her body tingled everywhere he touched her. He moved his hands around to cover both her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers until they pebbled. Sam moved her bottom back against his erection. He groaned heavily by her ear as he sucked on her earlobe.

While one of his hands continued to fondle her breast, the other hand made its way down between her legs and caressed her hot center. Sam moaned with pleasure as she threw her head back against his firm shoulder.

"Drew, that feels sooo goood!" Sam panted breathlessly.

"I am just getting started." He told her passionately as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her while he continued to caress her most sensitive spot with his thumb.

Sam bit at her bottom lip from crying out too loudly as she road his fingers through her climax.

Before Sam had came completely down from her climax, Drew replaced his fingers with his erection as deep as possible. He leaned his head back against the tub enjoying Sam's tightness as she continued to ride him. He began massaging her back again then He leaned up a little and reached around to caress between her wet slippery folds.

Sam was reminded about how right Drew had been about every piece of him fit perfectly with every piece of her. He filled her as no one ever had before.

Her inner muscles contracted around his hard member when she started to climax. Her contracting muscles set off his climax.

"Samm!"

"Dreew!"

Drew fell against the tub and Sam fell back against Drew. They were both breathless and spent.

Drew finally pulled the plug on the tub and let the water drain completely before starting the water again. He blew out the candles that remained lit then pulled the shower curtain around the tub.

Sam grunted as Drew pulled her up to standing as he started the shower. He quickly had them both rinsed off and out of the shower. He wrapped them both in terry robes and carried Sam to their bed. The bed was turned down and he placed Sam on the bed and climbed up and over Sam to the other side of the bed before collapsing.

Sam snuggled up beside Drew and told him, "As much as I missed the mind blowing orgasms, I missed the nice, peaceful sleep afterward more."

Drew kissed her on the forehead and joined her in sleep feeling at peace himself for the first time in months.

"I am glad you two finally decided to stop wasting time being apart. I think my little brother and sister need both of you together. That is the only way to keep this family strong."

Sam and Drew snapped awake when they heard the voice drift away.

"Did you hear that?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Yes." They answered at the same time as they looked at each other.

"It was Lila," Sam said with certainty. She relaxed against Drew as she pondered what Lila said to them.

"Are you alright," Drew asked with concern. "It doesn't matter that you lost her so many years ago. I know it still brings you pain."

"The anniversary of her death is this coming week." Sam said sadly. "She told me not to be sad. That she was alright."

"That is a good thing right?"

"It is," Sam said. "It is still sad she isn't here with us."

Drew held her tight as they continued to lie there and doze until they heard Danny getting up.

"I will start breakfast," Drew offered. "If you want to get Danny and Scout ready."

"Deal!" Sam said as she hopped out of the bed, threw on a sundress and headed to the kids room.

After getting dressed in khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt, Drew went into the little kitchen and began making pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage.

As Sam came in with the kids, Drew asked, "blueberries or strawberries on the pancakes?"

"Why not both?" Danny suggested. "Then we can make faces on the pancakes."

"That sounds good to me." Sam said as she put Scout in her high chair. Sam went to the refrigerator and pulled out the fruit as well as some whipped cream.

Drew looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?" Sam said with a shrug. We need something for the hair."

He just laughed as he stirred the eggs. Sam got Scout some puffy cereal to put on Scouts tray. She was surprised that Scout had been silently watching their interactions. She usually like being in on the interactions.

While they were eating breakfast Drew suggested they go sailing then hang out on the beach after an afternoon nap.

Sam enjoyed teaching Danny about sailing but Drew spent most of the day trying to keep Scout occupied. It was apparent that she was going to be like Danny when it came to the water. She wanted to be in it as much as Danny did.

They came in early after Scout got cranky. Drew found a kite that he helped Danny fly on the beach, while Sam fed Scout a snack and got her ready to go down for a nap.

When Drew and Danny came into the cabin Sam was having problems getting Scout to settle down. Scouts face was scrunched up and streaked with tears. Drew rushed over and took Scout.

"Go ahead and get you and Danny something for lunch. I will join you two when I get her relaxed."

Soon Sam heard the sounds of Nina Simone and in a few minutes Scout was quiet. She looked at Danny and gestured for him to follow her. She stopped at the doorway of the bedroom when she saw Drew dancing around soothingly with Scout in his arms. She pulled Danny further in the room and got him to dance with her beside Drew and Scout.

Drew and Scout looked at Sam and Danny dancing beside them. Scout looked at them with tired eyes but she was calm.

"You keeping a trick to yourself?" Sam asked Drew and she twirled Danny around.

"Not deliberately," Drew said sheepishly. "A couple of months ago I took her out on the lake and we stayed out too long. She was so tired but too wired to settle down. I took out my phone and played different songs until I came across this one and she stopped crying. I thought it was worth a shot."

"I think she is ready to go down." Sam told him as she observed Scouts eyes almost closed.

After Drew put Scout in the toddler bed that had been supplied in the room they went out to the small kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch.

Danny started eating his sandwich hungrily but then after swallowing he looked at Drew and said, "Daddy, I really liked that song."

"I liked it too," Sam agreed. "Where did your enjoyment of Nina Simone come from or do you remember?"

"The song felt familiar to me for awhile," Drew told them. "Then I remembered after Chuck and Beckman visited me that Chuck expanded my musical listening experiences."

"So you are remembering things that are not in the most current uploads?" Sam asked Drew after she noticed that Danny had become interested in his sandwich again. She knew that Danny was actively listening still and they wanted him to know what was going on with Drew's memories. It was a small risk but since he hadn't been around P6 alone in months they decided Danny should know as much as possible about what would be affecting his life.

"Only pieces, unfortunately," Drew told her with disappointment. "I am trying not to be impatient and the new packages from Ellie should be arriving soon to help with that."

"Have you found anymore book series you are interesting in?" Drew asked Danny.

"When Jake was over last he had this book about dragons that seemed pretty cool," Danny answered between bites. "But he had to read it to me because I didn't know all the words."

"I will ask him what the series is and maybe we can get both of you a set." Sam answered.

"That would be cool." Danny said then finished off his sandwich. "I am going to go lay down and read one of the books I brought."

They quietly finished eating and began cleaning up the tinny dinning area and kitchen.

The walked to the kids' room arm in arm and saw that Danny had fallen asleep with his book in his hands. Drew took the book and put it on the side table and covered him up.

After watching over the kids for a moment they walked out together and sat on the couch holding each other.

"Now that the kids are taken care of for a little while," Drew said as he kissed Sam on the forehead. "I think it's time for me to take care of you."

"You have done nothing but take care of me this weekend," Sam looked at him questioningly.

"I think I can do more." He replied as he got up with her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed while pulling up her sundress and pulling it off. He was surprised to see she didn't even have on her underwear. He just grinned at her as he pressed her down on the bed and began kissing her on the lips.

"I think one of us is over dressed." Sam said as she started tugging on his shirt.

"Not yet." Drew said as he pulled her hands away. He left a trail of kisses down her neck to her breast, her nipples immediately hardening. He fondled her breast as he took turns licking and sucking each breast. His hand trailed down her body, over her stomach to between her legs. Sam spread her legs wide to give him easy access.

"You really need to take your clothes off," Sam panted as she clutched the blanket under her.

"Not yet," Drew replied as he continued kissing down her stomach.

Sam's hands quickly moved to clutch Drew's head as he began kissing her between her legs. She nearly came off the bed when he entered her with his tongue and then with his fingers. Just like the night before, he knew exactly which buttons to push to make her come apart in his hands.

He kissed his way back up her body sliding his still clothed body against her over sensitive skin. By the time he got to her mouth, Sam began ripping at his shirt. He quickly freed himself from his shorts and plunged into her hot velvety depths.

They looked at each other in wonder at the feeling of completeness they both felt in that moment. They both shuttered and moaned loudly as Drew withdrew and then slammed back into her. Sam quickly wrapped her legs around his back urging him to move faster.

"You feel like heaven Sam." Drew whispered to her as he bent closer to take her lips in his. She groaned and aggressively kissed him back. "I want on top." Sam demanded against his lips.

"You don't like my slow pace?" Drew asked with humor as he worked on flipping their bodies on the bed.

"You can go slow tonight!" Sam said with desperation as she started grinding against him. As she began to move up and down his length she moved her hands against his chest. His hips shot up against her when she pinched his sensitive nipples. He matched her desperate rhythm as he brought his hands up to grasp her breasts. Sam cried out in pleasure as Drew returned the favor by pinching her nipples.

With every downward thrust Sam tightened her inner muscles around his hard, long length. As spasms overtook Drew's body he bowed back and thrust up into her as he filled her. Sam threw her head back with a gasp as her orgasm came at the same time.

"I don't think I will have any other choice but to go slow tonight," Drew panted out as he tried to catch his breath. Sam had fallen against his chest waiting for her breathing to slow.

Sam pushed up off his chest a little bit and started placing small kisses along his jaw and began grinding against him again. "We can always go slow now."

"You are defiantly trying to kill me." Drew said as he pulled her head down to his for a deeper kiss as he thrusted against her.

 **Next Day**

They decided to go back early the next morning and spend the day with Alexis and Monica. They arranged to have breakfast with Alexis. After eating breakfast Danny went to play upstairs. Once Scout was taking a nap in the portable crib, Sam informed Alexis of the plans for the coming weeks. Alexis didn't say much other then telling them to be careful and to keep her grandbabies safe. She let them know that they were going to have to work everything out in the courts with a judge because there was nothing in any previous case she had found.

As they headed over to Monica's for lunch they thought of nothing else but keeping the kids safe from Shaw and anyone else that might be working with him. Frisco had assigned security for the kids but there were still risks involved.

When they were alone with Monica they let her know what was going to be happening the coming weeks. She was worried about all of them getting through this unscathed. She didn't have to tell Drew that she was especially worried about A.J. He already had issues with substance abuse and minor mental health issues. How was A.J. going to deal with the events of the last few years?

Drew tried to reassure her that they would take it one step at a time and get him the help he needed. Ellie could probably help him.

Drew and Sam took the kids home and had take out for dinner. After they were safely tucked in for the night Drew left to go back to the office even over the protests of Sam.

He needed to be alone to get some memories straight in his head. His memories were starting to intermingle with Jason's and it was getting confusing to him. He knew that he, Drew, was in love with Sam. He loved her even before he thought he was Jason. He wasn't worried so much about any of the feelings he had for most of the people in his life now. He was most confused about his feelings for Carly and Sonny.

He did have some good memories with Carly during the time he thought of himself as Jake Doe but Sonny was a different matter. He had an almost instant dislike of Sonny for some reason that he didn't understand.

He sat down heavily in his office chair and looked up the file Greta put together on Britt Westbourne. It looked like the time that she was supposed to be attending medical school she was actually traveling around the world as Evelyn Shaw, a CIA agent and Daniel Shaw's wife.

Drew let his thoughts drift back to Sam and the amazing weekend he had with his family. He wanted this situation resolved soon so he didn't have to leave them alone. It didn't matter what kind of security the house had or the fact that they had armed guards he still didn't feel right leaving tonight.

He was about to call Sam and let her know he had changed his mind and he would be home in about an hour after he wrapped up some paperwork when he heard a knock on his office door.

Before he could do anything the door opened and John Casey came through the door.

"I am hear for several reasons," Casey said before Drew could ask. "You would know why I was here if you hadn't been so busy having reunion sex in the conference room on Friday,"

"Yea," Casey continued as he watched Drew's mouth fall open. "Not a good idea to do those kind of activities when there is surveillance equipment in the room. I had patched back in to let you know that I was going to be here today to bring your next download and I need to set up a base of operations for our team."

"How can I help you with that?" Drew asked overlooking the other part of the conversation.

"If you remembered more of the times we have worked together you wouldn't have to ask." Casey said almost sadly.

Drew looked at him quizzically. "Are you having lady feelings?" Drew found himself asking with surprise. Not just that Casey would have those types of feelings but that he would call it lady feelings.

"It's Bartowski's fault." Casey said with a shrug. "It's because of him I found myself giving Carina a chance."

"Didn't she leave you handcuffed to a bed once?" Drew found himself asking. He didn't know where that memory came from.

"Of all the times we have worked together," Casey said with exasperation. "You remember that time."

"I guess," Drew said with a shrug. "How long have we worked together?"

"You and your seal team provided support on some of my missions before I was assigned to Team Moron. Then I requested you for a few assignments after I was in Burbank. I have known you for twenty-five years."

"That's a long time." Drew said with surprise. "Sorry I don't remember most of it."

"Don't be," Casey told him. "If Ellie has her way you will have those memories back as well as the one's when you were switched with Jason."

"I appreciate her help," Drew leaned back in his chair and indicated to Casey he should sit down oppose his desk. "Why exactly did you call them Team Moron?"

"At first it was out of frustration because I really didn't want to be Chuck's babysitter. I had to deal with him and Walkers' lady feelings. Casey visibly shuttered at that. "I prefer to go on a mission, shot 'em up or blow 'em up, then leave." Then when they finally got together I was always walking in on them having sex in inappropriate places. I needed brain bleach to get the images out of my mind. Now I am going to have to worry about you and Sam."

"Well what about you and Carina?" Drew asked pointedly.

"We weren't talking about me and Carina." Casey evaded. "She is staying in Burbank. Her, Morgan and Alex are looking for possible locations for the regeneration clinic."

"Did Chuck and Sarah work out who was coming to Port Charles?" Drew asked as he got up from his chair.

"They are both coming." Casey said. "They will be here in a couple of days after they get the kids settled in Chicago with Ellie and Devon."

"Well instead of you staying at a crappy motel room," Drew said as he was ushering them out of the office. "Come stay with Sam and me. I was just about to head home when you showed up. She may know of some places that will fit the team's needs."

"I am counting on it." Casey said as he followed Drew out the door.

 _A/N: This was supposed to be a short chapter but it got away from me and I ended up wanting to cover more than I had originally thought. Now that we have fluffy family and sexy time out of the way time to continue on with the case and bringing down Shaw and finding the real Jason. It may be a couple of weeks before I post again because I have nothing started for the next chapter. However, my husband has to work Thanksgiving afternoon and we are staying home so I might be able to get something together before next weekend._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Sorry it has been so long for this update. It's been a crazy few months. I found out around Thanksgiving that I was probably going to be laid off right before Christmas. The owners of the publishing company I worked for were selling off their newspapers. Not an economy thing. They just have some health problems and were having problems handling the business. As soon as I found out who was buying the paper that I did all the work on I sent the new owner my resume and why he should hire me. I have known the man for years and he knows my work and he hired me pretty much on the spot. It was a relief but at the same time I was depressed. I had worked for this company for almost 10 years. I miss all my friends._

 _Before I knew it though, I was doing contract work for three of the papers. It was very complicated and hard to keep track of who I was doing what for. That should be finished this week and hopefully I will just be working for the one business. My new boss wants me to do work with his other papers as well, so I am ready for it. It is going to be a good because I will get to work at home in my pj's and drop my son off at school in my messy bun and pj's._

 _Now back to the story. As many of you can tell I changed my mind about not including very many other Chuck characters. I am just having too much fun including them. GH can be so dreary sometimes that adding the Chuck characters adds more humor and story potential. Sorry for any possible contradictions in what I wrote previously. I try to correct everything before I post but stuff gets by me._ Chapter 13 Early November

"Would you two deal with your lady feelings already!" Casey yelled at Chuck and Sarah.

They both shrugging their shoulders as they looked up at him then they both continued unpacking their gear in silence.

"I know you two had an argument before we left L.A.," Casey continued ragging them. "I don't want you two to finally hash it out while we are in the field. It will give Shaw an advantage. I thought you two had broken that habit."

"We just can't decide who gets to put a bullet between his eyes." Chuck said in a voice that was too calm.

Casey just looked back and forth at them in shock. "Where are the real Bartawski's? I thought I was the one that was going to get to kill him. I am the one with the itchy trigger finger. What happened to you just using your tranq gun?"

"What happened when I didn't shoot Quinn?" Chuck asked rhetorically. "He got away and kidnapped Sarah and took her memories from her using the faulty intersect. I am not making the same mistake with Shaw and allow him another chance to destroy our family."

"But you've never killed anyone before," Sarah said emphatically. "Casey and I have. I don't want you to go through that. You know I don't want you to change and you will change."

"I didn't change when we thought I shot and killed Shaw before," Chuck insisted. "It's not my fault the Ring brought him back. This will be self-defense just like before."

Sarah and Casey had to concede that point but Sarah wasn't ready to give up yet. She walked up to him, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"I'm out of here." Casey said as he grabbed his jacket. "Maybe we should draw straws and include the other team members. Just get this fixed before we come face to face with Shaw and you two are too busy dealing with your lady feelings to do anything about it."

They ignored him as he walked out the door. They were too caught up in kissing each other.

 **Floating Rib**

Casey decided he didn't want to go back to Drew's since Drew and Sam were probably doing the same. The intimacy didn't bother him so much anymore, but it did make him miss Carina more.

After ordering some ribs and his favorite drink, Johnny Walker Black, he sat in the very back booth with his back against the wall and sent her a text. Instead of discussing his feelings he asked her where they were on finding the regenerator location.

Then he looked up to scan the room without it looking like he was scanning the room. To the casual observer he was still looking down at his phone. It didn't seem to matter he hadn't been a spy in many years, but he still stayed in practice. But he was getting antsy. He wanted to find Shaw and the regenerator facility and put it out of business. None of them were going to be safe until that happened.

He looked up to see who was coming in and saw Drew walk in and ordered something before he started looking around the room. He didn't like it that Drew started walking toward him in the corner, but he wasn't going to give him a hard time for it. Drew didn't have all his memories still and he had been out of the game for a while.

"Sorry, man," Drew said with exasperation. "I realized I shouldn't have come over here but only after I was almost to the table."

"That's alright," Casey said as he motioned for Drew to have a seat in front of him. "You have been out of the game for a while. It happens."

"Too many experiments done on my brain it seems." Drew tried to joke. "I am ready to be done with this, so I can have my family back. This is a difficult time of year for Sam and me and it makes it more difficult when we are having to live apart."

"Difficult time?" Casey questioned.

"Lila," Drew answered. "Sam's first child died fifteen years ago. It doesn't help that our nephew just lost his first born a few weeks ago. With all this Ring business going on at the same time, it's just made it more difficult for me to be there for her. Luckily she has her sister's staying with her and the kids tonight."

Casey was saved from having to reply when his phone beeped. He looked up and said, "Drew one of us has to get out of here. Just been alerted that Peter is coming this way."

"I will go and wait for my order at the bar and then ignore him when he comes through the door." Drew said as he got up quickly.

"Great chatting with you." Drew said with sarcasm. All Drew heard was a grunt from Casey as he walked up to the bar to wait for his order.

Drew continued to stare at his phone pretending to read his screen, when Peter entered. Drew watched him out of the corner of his eye as he passed by him and went to the back door. Drew kept himself from looking over at Casey, but just barely.

A minute later he saw A.J. come in and head out the back door as well. Drew found it strange that A.J. didn't even notice Drew was even there. Drew's instincts were screaming at him to follow the two of them, but he knew there was surveillance out there. They would know what was being said and what was happening very soon.

He had just been handed his food when his phone beeped. He looked down and it was an alert for team members to meet at the PI office. He texted Sam on his way out the door that he would let her know what was going on as soon as the meeting was over.

 **PI Office**

Drew was the first one to get to the PI office, so he started a pot of coffee and set up the T.V. for the teleconference just in case it was needed for Beckman, Elllie and Devon.

"Are you the only one that is showing up?" Frisco could be heard coming from the T.V.

"Casey should be here soon. I am sure that Sarah and Chuck will be here as well." Drew answered him. "Is this about Peter meeting with A.J. in the alley behind the Floating Rib?"

"Yes," Frisco answered. "I will give the others a few more minutes before starting the briefing. I have the tape of what happened in the alley ready to show. I think it proves interesting."

Casey came into the room quickly, "Sarah and Chuck are right behind me."

"Sam is home with the kids, so I told her I would fill her in when the meeting was over."

"I guess I was lucky then, that Molly was there and said she would stay with them." They heard Sam say behind them.

Instead of saying anything to Sam he just held a chair out for her at the conference table.

Casey comes up behind them and whispers, "Did either of you bleach the table?"

They both turned and stared at him open mouthed and red faced.

"Did you just make a joke?" Drew asked, still red-faced.

"Who's joking?" Casey said. "You know what you did on that table."

They looked at each other and just shrugged as they took their seats.

As Ellie and Devon came on screen and Sarah and Chuck came into the conference room, Frisco started the meeting.

"I am just going to start the tape and let it speak for itself."

They all watched as Peter went out the door and waited until A.J. came out after him.

"Jason," Peter said in a strange voice. "You will stop spending so much time with Carly. You have to spend more time with Sam."

"I have to spend more time with Sam," A.J. said in a hypnotic voice. But he shook his head a little and then asked, "Why?"

"Jason," Peter continued. "If you want your family back you have to get Sam back. You can't do that if you spend most of your time with Carly."

"But," A.J. continued, "Carly and Michael are my family."

"No, they are not." Peter said sternly. "Jason, remember, Carly and Michael are Sonny's family. Jason, your family are Sam and Danny. If you don't get Sam back, she will go back to Drew. Jason, remember, Drew is the bad man that will hurt your family. You must keep Drew away from Sam. Jason, someone that Drew hurt is coming for him. If Sam is with Drew when that happens, then Sam could get hurt."

"Jason," Peter continued in a hypnotizing voice, "You have to get Sam back and away from Drew. Drew is the bad man."

"Drew is the bad man," A.J. repeated over and over as he walked out of the alley and to his motorcycle.

They continued to watch as Peter pulled out his phone. The video paused, and everyone looked up thinking it was over.

"The next part of the video is why I kept Dante, Lulu and Maxie out of this briefing. If Maxie sees this, I don't think she will be able to stop herself from killing Peter."

The tape resumed as Peter began talking on the phone, "Alright, I did what you asked. A.J. should be easier to control and do what you want him to do. Mainly getting Sam away from Drew."

"I know you want to torture Drew before you kill him," Peter said into the phone. "All I care about is getting Nathan back."

Sam and Drew looked at each other with wide eyes as they continued to listen to the one-sided conversation. "You promised if I brain washed A.J. you would release Nathan to me. I have done that."

"What do you mean he isn't fully regenerated yet!" Peter yelled into the phone. "I know for a fact that he should be well enough to wake up."

"So, you are going to make me wait until you are ready to kill Drew." Peter said with exasperation. "You are such a son-of-a-bitch Shaw."

"I don't understand why you want to torture and then kill Drew," Peter continued. "It was always Chuck and Sarah that messed up your plans and landed you back in jail. Sarah's the one that killed Evelyn."

"Yea, Yea, you want to get their team members first," Peter looked up and it was like he saw the camera. Then he continued. "First Drew, then Carina, then Zondra, then the big guy Casey. Then you can kill Chuck and Sarah. You might want to get busy, I want my brother back soon or I stop helping you with A.J. I will undo everything."

They watched Peter hang up the phone as he continued to stare at the camera. "I expect you to get a leash on Shaw soon. He might be lying about having Nathan. All I got was a picture of Nathan being held in one of those capsule things and he would kill him for real if I didn't help him."

They watched him look down at his phone and walk out of the alley.

Everyone was speechless for a few minutes as they absorbed what they had just seen.

"I think you are correct, Frisco," Sam said. "If Maxie sees this, she will want to kill him. But I am not sure keeping it from her is the best way either."

"What do you suggest, then," Frisco asked pressing his nose between his fingers trying to evade a growing headache.

"Why don't we just wait before we give her false hope," Chuck said. "I have a list of possible sights for the facilities they could be using. Most of them are near Burbank. I will send the list to Carina and her team can check them out. Let's wait until we have some proof before we tell Maxie anything."

"I don't like keeping this from Maxie," Sam interjected. "But I see your point. Let's find out if it's even true."

"How did he know he was being watched?" Drew asked.

"He is WSB," Robert said from the doorway.

Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"I recruited him to bring down Faison," Robert continued. "I befriended him knowing he was Faison's son. However, not knowing he was Anna's son. I knew he wanted out from under Faison, so I offered him a way to do it."

"Things were going according to plan until he went off script and ended up getting my son-in-law kidnapped or possibly killed." Frisco added with disgust.

"I know I didn't keep him on a short enough leash," Robert admitted. "If what he said is true, we can turn this situation around."

"That's all well and good," Sam said. "But Drew needs to be in protective custody."

"I don't' think so," Drew exploded. "I'm not going into hiding."

"You heard that conversation," Sam said adamantly. "You are first on his list of people to kill."

"But we have an ace up our sleeves that he is not ready for." Drew said with determination. "We find out where Shaw plans to kill me, but we change the plan by me showing up with Britt/Evelyn. He will be so messed up by seeing her he will not be able to pull the trigger."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked with exasperation. "Anyway, I didn't think you wanted to use her as bait."

"This will be different," Drew answered her smugly. "We will be the bait together."

"Like that makes it any better," Sam snapped. She figured he was still angry with her for not staying home with the kids.

"Let's calm down," Frisco said. He looked around the room at everyone. They had all looked entertained by Drew and Sam going at it. They were both so alike when it came to these situations. They were stubborn and wanted their own way as well as protect the other.

"Casey, Chuck and I will also be there," Sarah told Sam with amusement. "I think you are going to be busy with A.J. If what we heard is correct, he is going to show up at your doorstep more often. He may even start to follow you. You need to decide what to do about that."

"Damn," Sam snapped. "I am going to have to move back into the penthouse. I don't want him anywhere near our house."

"But what about Molly," Drew asked. "She knows where our house is. You don't think she has told him already?"

"No, she hasn't," Sam answered him snidely. "I told her what was going on. I can trust her to believe me about it. Krissy, I didn't even bother. Anything her Dad wants, she is going to want as well. It doesn't matter if it's wrong."

"Ellie," Frisco decided to change the subject. They had other things to discuss. "Are you still going to be able to proceed with the procedure to get A.J. back?"

"I think it will be safer to postpone until Shaw can be apprehended or killed." Ellie answered. "He needs to be unprogrammed before I can suppress the Jason memories to allow his A.J. memories to come back. We can't take the chance that it will cause him brain damage if Shaw gets ahold of him again."

"Alright then," Frisco said. "A.J. stays Jason for now. Britt will arrive in two days. I will send a message to Peter to see if he can find out where Shaw plans on hitting Drew. That is where they will be together. With any luck, Shaw will fall into our trap."

"Sam," Frisco said. "Your disagreement is noted. But you have more pressing issues. A.J. is being programmed to pursue you and win you back. You must prepare to deal with that and decide how far you are willing to go with that. Sarah, I would like you to help her. With your past training you will be the most helpful."

"Chuck," Frisco continued handing out assignments. "I need a report from Carina within a week if not sooner. Get her that list tonight and I expect her to start in the morning."

"And no one and I mean no one," Frisco continued emphatically, "tells Maxie anything until we know something concrete. Pray we have good news for her next week."

After the screen went blank almost before he got the last word out Sarah said trying to lighten the mood, "I think he has been taking lessons from Beckman."

No one felt like laughing though.

 **Sam and Drew's house**

"Well," Sam sighed. "I'm glad most of the furniture is still at the penthouse."

Sam and Drew were cuddled up together on the couch putting off the conversation they needed to have if possible.

Drew just pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort himself really. He had a bad feeling about the next few weeks.

To be honest he was going to have a hard time doing the things he needed to do. He didn't know how he was going to put it out of his mind that Sam was going to have to pretty much date A.J. His only consolation is that Sarah would help Sam with ways to keep A.J. at arm's length.

He really wasn't looking forward to having to hang out with Britt in between trying to be there for Oscar and Kim.

"We are both in for a difficult time." Drew finally said. "We are both going to have to spend lots of time with others and very little if any time with each other."

Sam squeezed him tightly, "I know babe, but I want to look at it as an adventure. It is the part that we can't do it together that is bothering me."

"We have to promise to communicate about everything, so we limit the misunderstandings." Sam told him. "If I am going to go out on dates with A.J. and have to pretend he is Jason, there is going to be times I will be close to him and people like Sonny, Carly, Krissy and Spinelli will see what they want to see."

"Well," Drew sighed. "It's a good thing none of them have any use for me since I am not Jason."

"How are you feeling about what I am going to have to do?" Sam asked him hesitantly.

"I guess this may be similar to pulling a con," Drew began. "But I am going to force myself into mission mode. I am remembering compartmentalizing everything. My feelings for A.J. are like how I felt about him when I didn't have any memories of anybody. I do hope that once this is over, we have a chance to get to know each other and become brothers. I wish we were able to turn him back into A.J. sooner rather than later."

"I do as well," Sam agreed. "I never really cared for A.J. He and Tracy were not above using Danny to get control of ELQ. It was a frustrating time. I was still mourning you/Jason and those two were wooing me for Jason and Danny's ELQ stock."

"Maybe he will come out of this experience a better person." Drew suggested. "Once he has his true memories back, he is going to have to decide who he wants to be."

"Drew," Sam said as she pushed herself up against his chest. "Let's stop talking about this mess. We are going to have to spend who knows how long away from each other. I have to move out of our house we just found together. I have to pretend to be getting close to someone I don't particularly like."

She pulled him to her and kissed his lips. She pulled away slightly, "Take me upstairs and make love to me all night."

"I thought you would never ask." Drew said cheekily. He got up hastily, then reached down and picked her up and heading up the stairs quickly.

He was kissing her deeply as she wrapped her legs around his hips. "Let's start in the shower. We haven't had the chance to try it out together yet."

 _A/N: Sorry to end it there but it was getting too long. I should have this updated again over the weekend sometime. Here's hoping._

 _Also, I just thought it made sense that Peter would know about brainwashing since he was raised by Faison._

 _Next up, around Christmas, Sam reflects on the last few months and her and Sarah bond over dealing with unwanted attention from men they really don't care for._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: The middle of this chapter has been simmering in my brain since they called SBu P6. There were so many more interesting directions they could have taken this than the way they did. This whole past year has been one big dud._

 _I ended the last chapter where I did because it was getting long and I had no plans of writing a love scene but after I got to the middle of this chapter I changed my mind. So, this chapter ends sooner in the time line than I had planned._

 **Chapter 14**

Sam unwrapped her legs around Drews hips and they slide down his legs slowly. She rubbed her breasts against his chest.

With a moan, Drew said, "Let's get undressed and get in the shower!"

Instead of replying, Sam quickly began removing her black jeans, t-shirt and undergarments. They left their clothes scattered beside their bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Drew reached into the shower and adjusted the water while Sam stood behind him rubbing her breast against his naked back and caressing his butt.

He hastily stepped into the shower, then told her breathlessly, "Check the temperature to make sure the water isn't too hot for you."

"It's perfect." Sam replied after she had taken him into her hand and stroked his hard length. Drew quickly pulled her in after him.

He crushed her body up against his as he gave her a searing kiss. He knew this might be the last time in awhile that they would have to spend together. They both became aggressive as they were impatient to become a part of each other.

Sam's back was soon up against the back wall with her legs up around Drew's hips as Drew slammed himself inside her.

He looked down into her face with wonder. She opened her eyes to see the stark blue of his eyes staring at her.

Before she could ask him why he stopped, he made a short stroke out and back in her. She gasped, then she heard him say, "You are so beautiful, and it feels so right being inside you."

"I feel the same way," Sam moaned. Then she said between kisses, "But if you stop again, I am going to kick your ass."

"Yes, ma'am," Drew said with a laugh, then he continued moving against her. It didn't take long for her to cry out in pleasure. He watched her in delight as she exploded around him. Her muscles contracted around him and triggering his own orgasm.

They were both panting when Sam said, "Round one is over, when will you be ready for round two?"

Without answering her, he bent down and sucked a taunt nipple into his mouth.

 **Mid December**

Unfortunately for Sam and Drew, fall was turning out to not be so different from their summer. They spent most of their time with people they didn't want to spend time with as well as only communicating through the secure server.

Drew was starting to have memories come back on their own. He told her it was like just having a memory come forward all the sudden. Some of the memories that were coming to him have to do with Kim. He didn't elaborate at first. She asked him if it meant that he could be Oscar's father, but he said no. He was still adamant that Kim and he had only been friends. He had helped her play a prank on some jocks that had been giving her trouble in her first year of college.

Sam decided not to worry about it and concentrate on her tutoring lessons with Sarah. They had spent the better part of a week going over seduction training. Sam wasn't going to seduce A.J. so much as handle him. That is what seduction was about for the most part. At least in the spy game.

It was interesting and fun to hang around Sarah. They also planned on getting their children together for a play date when this was all over.

Sarah was an expert at keeping men at arm's length. After all, she had done it to Chuck for two and a half years. Although that had been because she was afraid of the feelings Chuck evoked in her. Sarah did readily admit she only held out that long because Chuck was a gentleman and hadn't forced the issue.

Sam's situation was different. She had to pretend she was alright with A.J. turning up around her all the time. That she welcomed the attention for the most part. Tell him that she wasn't ready for anything but friendship but hint that she might want something more later.

Sam didn't like the situation because as much as she didn't really like A.J., he didn't deserve to be messed with like this. He was the one that was being brainwashed. She had to hope that once this was over and done with, he would appreciate it that they were not going to go any further than some flirtations.

For the rest of November until almost Christmas, Sam put up with A.J. showing up unexpectedly at the penthouse and where ever she was. As planned, she had put him off by telling him she just wanting to be friends.

She had been worried about Danny at first, but he was fine with the pretense. Lila had prepared him. At least that is what Danny had told her. After what had happened before she believed him. Maybe after this was over, they could have one big therapy session with Kevin. Danny wasn't acting out in any way and he was doing well in school, so she wasn't going to borrow trouble.

Sam was coming to realize it wasn't just Drew she was getting isolated from. She didn't feel free to spend time with her family when she had to deal with A.J. She also missed Monica. Even though Drew was certain that Oscar wasn't his son, she even missed him. He was in the hospital and she wasn't visiting him.

She was avoiding Oscar because she didn't want to be just another adult in his life that was lying to him. She knew she was keeping the truth from him, but she just couldn't face him doing it. She was having to lie about too much in her life.

She had mainly just seen Drew when she would drop the kids off at Monica's house. If anyone thought it was strange that Danny was always with Scout when she was visiting Drew no one said anything. Drew needed to spend time with both of his kids no matter what anyone else may think.

One day she had been on her way to Kelly's to get some breakfast and coffee before she was headed to the PI office when she saw Drew. She didn't see anyone else around, so she ran up to him. She fought the instinct to give him a big kiss just in case someone came upon them.

When he saw her rushing up to him, he had the first genuine smile on his face in a long time. He felt lighter and happier than he had in a while. He missed her so much.

They had sat outside on a bench looking at pictures of Scout playing with pots and pans. He teased her about Scout having a better use for them since Sam didn't cook well. She then boasted that she could now make grilled cheese and tomato soup without burning them. She could even manage heating up precooked packaged bacon in the microwave without burning it.

He wanted to pull her the rest of the way onto his lap and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. Unfortunately for them both, their moment together didn't last near long enough. Drew didn't know when Shaw was going to come after him and he didn't want to be out in public with anyone in his family until Shaw was caught or dead.

Peter told them Shaw's plan was on hold. Peter found out there was someone pulling his strings. It was just one more mystery they had to solve before they could put things right with Jason and A.J. Chuck, Sarah and Casey went back to Burbank to help Carina's team with the search as well as be reunited with their children.

Carina's team had some leads on the facilities where Nathan and possibly Jason could be located. One of the facilities that was supposed to have been completely burned had some hidden rooms that had been cleaned out with the equipment relocated.

They used Britt to get Obrecht back. Anna was under the assumption they were getting her back for kidnapping and torturing Peter; however, Frisco and Robert wanted her back to find out the identity of the new boss of the Ring. If there was anyone that was still alive that would know it was her. They had her busy going through all the Ring files Chuck had been able to find.

They had ruled out Jerry Jax since he was still in prison. Robert had gone to see for himself. After talking with Jerry, Robert didn't think he even knew about the Ring.

Shaw in the meantime had disappeared. Not even Peter had heard from him. Obrecht and Britt were located at a WSB safehouse. If they couldn't find out anything before Christmas, they were going to go with the original plan of using Britt as Evelyn. Drew was ready to break the story January 2nd.

The plan was as soon as they got Shaw out in the open, Peter would remove the programing from A.J. and Ellie would perform the procedure so his A.J. memories could come back on their own. Monica was ready to have A.J. back to himself and to find Jason. This back and forth had not been easy for any of them.

Sam and Curtis were at the PI office doing paper work when their phones went off at the same time. They looked down at their simultaneous alerts.

"I will go get the equipment up and running," Sam told him as she got up and went into their secret room.

She was excited that this could mean a break in the case as well as an opportunity to see Drew.

"Why don't you let all the reprobates get their drinks for themselves?" Sam had finished putting out bottled water from the refrigerator to the cabinet. She looked over at the door where Drew had stopped and was leaning against the wall with his hands in front of him. He had that special smile on his face that was reserved for her and the kids.

He always looked good in his dark blue business suit. He always had. "Do you include yourself in the reprobate category?"

They walked to each other and hugged tightly. "I hate to wish time away, but I am ready to do some confronting. The only reason why I haven't is I don't want to hurt Oscar in all this mess but how can he not be hurt by it."

"When are you planning on telling Kim you know the truth about Oscar?" Sam pulled back to look at his clean-shaven face. He was always handsome, but she admitted to herself that she missed the beard.

"I am waiting to see if this trial works to shrink his tumor." Drew said sadly. "I am going to talk to her first and try to get her to admit who his biological father is. I am going to have to tell Oscar no matter what really. I just keep putting it off. I love that kid and I don't want to break his heart again."

"I went ahead and got the DNA test to officially rule myself out as his father." Drew told her. "With all the experimenting that has been done on my brain over the years I didn't want to be wrong. She did some comparisons on some DNA she had on file and came up with a probability on Oscar's biological father.

"I had Ellie run a few more DNA tests while I was at it as well," Sam looked at him with surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked with shock. "I assume you also tested Jake in case he is your son."

"I also went ahead and had her test Aiden since Helena messed with his results as well." Drew confessed. "With all the DNA test shenanigans that have happened over the years I just thought, 'why not'."

"I assume you didn't tell me because you wanted to tell me in person," Sam guessed while she looked at him anxiously.

"I think you are going to be as surprised by the results as I was," Drew told her. "Aiden and Jake are full siblings."

She just looked at him, not knowing what to say to that. "Have you told Elizabeth?" was all she could think to say knowing she would want to know as soon as possible.

"Not yet," He answered as he pulled her to the conference table for them to sit down. "At this point how do I explain to her that I had her kids' DNA tested?"

"Wait a minute," Sam exclaimed. "didn't Helena say she kidnapped Jake because he was Jason's son and she wanted to turn him into her own little assassin?"

"Yes, she did." Drew answered her. Knowing what was going through Sam's head he went on, "I'm not going to accuse her of lying about the results at this late date. There is way too many other suspects and it happened years ago. I'm not sure we would be able to trace who did it after all this time. Besides, since I am not the one that was lied to, I am not sure it is my place to confront her. I will just tell her in a few weeks."

Sam calmed down and realized he was right. She still had the instinct to think the worst of Elizabeth. Her willingly marrying Franco didn't help either.

They both sat beside each other holding hands while waiting for Curtis to come in and waiting for things to get started. They both knew that they were about to get more information that was likely to blow their minds. They just hoped Nathan and Jason were found.

They were surprised to see Beckman on the screen instead of Frisco. She quickly explained.

"Frisco is on his way to Port Charles to tell Maxie, Lulu and Dante what is going on with Nathan. Carina and her team with Chuck's technical assistance hit the mother load of evidence at this latest facility. Like all the rest of the facilities, it was burned down but they made a mistake. They left the hidden underground rooms intact."

"There is a report on the secure server for you each to read as well as some video surveillance that was discovered. Chuck also scanned a research journal he found. It was Faison's. It details all of his experiments on all of his subjects through the years as well as their identities."

"None of you need to do anything but absorb the information." Beckman continued in a worrisome tone. "Frisco and Robert and going to take care of Maxie, Anna and Peter. If you have any questions you will probably need to direct them to Chuck since he was the one to uncover the information."

The screen went blank unceremoniously as usual.

Drew and Sam looked over at Curtis. Curtis just shrugged as he went over to the computer in the room and pulled up the files they needed to look over.

They were reading the report over Curtis' shoulder when Sam said, "Poor Anna."

"Poor everyone that is mentioned in the report." Curtis said in disgust. "That man was a piece of work and may God forgive me, but he deserved worse than what he got. Hope he is burning in hell."

"Now, I know that you are the only one I call friend on that list," Curtis addressed Drew. "But to experiment with so many people like that especially his daughter."

Drew and Sam continued to be silent as they fully absorbed the identities of P1-P6.

 _ **Alex was P1**_ _and_ _ **Anna was P2**_ _. After Faison found out that Alex became pregnant by Valentin, he brainwashed Alex into forgetting being pregnant and giving birth. He manipulated Valentin into believing Henrik was Anna and his son and got him to give Henrik to Faison to raise. After many years, when he kidnapped Anna, he brainwashed her into believing that she had seduced him and became pregnant years before._

 _ **P3 was Britt**_ _._ _Faison used Britt as an experiment using technology that turned her into another person, while she was supposed to be in medical school. It was based on the intersect technology that Stephen and Mary_ _Bartowski used to turn Hartley Winterbottom into Alexei Volkoff as an experiment._ _After Sarah's red test, Britt was regenerated and turned back onto Britt with memories of medical school. It was a way to get Shaw to turn rogue and recruit him into the Ring._

 _The most complicated of the experiments involved_ _ **P4 that was Drew, P5 that was Jason and later P6 that was A.J.**_

 _The book contains an outline of the many times over the years that Drew, and Jason were switched. (First time was when Sam was pregnant with Lila, Mexico when Michael and Kristina ran away and switched out while Jason was in prison. Most of the times were no longer than two to three months at a time. The other times were known about, the months preceding the wedding, the wedding and the honeymoon. They were switched back several times during the next year, mainly when Jason had to have surgery again.)_

 _Faison and the Ring wanted to do experiments to see how much success they would have with brain washing and mapping because of his brain damage. They had some success, but it started causing problems with Jason's brain. They found the object in his brain and switched them back because the Seals needed Drew and Patrick needed to do the surgery to take the object out._

 _The notebook says that the research started causing more brain damage to Jason's brain and he had to stay in a coma. They had been able to use the regenerator on him a few times but with the increase in brain damage it stopped healing him._

Both Sam and Drew were silent for a while. They both went back to their seats at the table. Drew didn't understand the motivation someone would have to do all that.

"I will confirm with Ellie," Drew began almost on auto pilot. "But I am assuming this means I can resume with the procedures to get the rest of my memories back. I assume the actual notebook has more accurate dates. I will look later."

"I will be right back." Sam went out to her desk and grabbed a notepad she had locked in her desk.

"I was preparing this for Ellie." Sam told him holding up the notepad. "I guess she doesn't need it now. This was my time line of my life with Jason Morgan."

She handed it to him. He read through moments that Sam believed she had experienced with Drew instead of Jason. He didn't disagree with any of them, but he really wasn't sure without looking at the specific dates and even then, he didn't know if he could be 100% sure of them.

"Sam," Drew began. "Even if Ellie gets me accurate memories, I will still doubt myself. Especially about the important stuff."

"Drew," Sam said with confidence. "As I look at this and remember my feelings and the intensity I felt them, I know when you were with me. You are just going to have to trust me on that. As I have said before, you are the one that I have been with and experienced my most important moments. You have been there for me and the kids through the most important moments."

He got up from the table and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I am going to go check in with Oscar. I haven't been gone this long since he has started this new treatment."

"Drew," Sam stopped him. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. They hugged each other tightly. "We will get through this. Once the lies are all out in the open, we will sort through all of it with professional help if need be."

 **Christmas**

Drew got to the Quartermaine mansion late that night. He had spent the day with Kim and Oscar at the hospital. He had stayed longer than he had wanted. He was going to pick Scout and Danny up in the morning to have his Christmas with them.

He went toward Scout's room. Sometimes he would go sit in her room even if she wasn't there just to think and process what had happened to him. He didn't know if he would ever come to terms with any of it. He didn't know how Sam seemed to be so together about all of it.

He heard her before he saw her. She was humming to Scout like usual. She was dressed in her usual black attire, so he only knew she was there because of the humming. He was losing his touch because he usually felt her presence. It was really that he smelled her unique scent before he saw her.

He watched her straighten and then turn around, "I wanted to bring them over tonight and that way they would already be here to enjoy their Christmas with their Dad."

"Thank you," Drew said quietly. "I appreciate it. It has been a long few days at the hospital."

"Do they know if the treatment is working yet?" Sam asked as she took his hand.

Instead of sitting down together on the couch in Scout's room she guided him to his room next door.

"They will not know if it will work until after the new year sometime." He answered her.

"Well," she began almost suggestively. "I had several other reasons to come here tonight."

"And what would those be?" He asked as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Before we get distracted," Sam pushed against his chest a little bit. She guided him to sit on the bed. "when you left the office last week, we had forgotten to look through some things. I remembered there was some video tapes in those files. There was footage of Nathan and Jason on them."

"So, there is proof that they are both alive?" Drew asked her anxiously.

"They were both alive when they were moved." Sam confirmed. "Chuck thinks they are still in California somewhere. With the condition that Jason is in, it would be too dangerous to move him very far."

"That is assuming that they care if he dies or not," Drew said with regret.

'It's not your fault," Sam said as he rubbed his back. "They took your memories. How were you to know he was still out there kidnapped somewhere?"

"I am hoping that Ellie will have some more procedures ready for me." Drew told her emphatically. "I need to get my memories caught up and maybe there is some clue in there that will help us find him and Nathan."

"Has everyone else been briefed on the information that Chuck found?" Drew asked apologetically. "Sorry, I feel like I just left a lot in your lap while I have been with Oscar and Kim."

"Like Beckman said," Sam began. "Frisco came and told Maxie, Lulu and Dante what was going on. Maxie is between being joyful that her husband is still alive to bordering on homicidal worry on what is happening to him right now. Then Anna and Peter have to deal with the fact they are not mother and son but are in fact aunt and nephew. They have no idea where Alex is to tell her. They believe her actions over the past few years is due to Faison and the intersect."

"Anytime any of us have guessed how long this was going to take, we have been wrong," Drew said as he pulled Sam with him to lay back on the bed. "How are things going with A.J.? I haven't asked before really because I don't want to hear about him trying to win you back or being insinuating himself into your life. He doesn't even know he is being ordered to do it."

"We will probably spend New Year's Eve together at the cancer charity event at the Metro Court." Sam admitted as she hugged Drew tighter to her. "You know I am as ready for all of this to be over with as you are. It would be different if we were truly working together on this, but I don't feel like we are since we have to spend the bulk of our time with others."

"I feel like I should be at the event as well, but I think I will be staying at the hospital with Oscar." Drew told her. "I don't think my brain can handle having to watch my supposed to be dead brother, with the face of my twin brother, being all over you all night. So yea, I think I will pass. I have already donated."

"I understand that," Sam said as she got up from the bed. "I will miss you. I don't think I could do what I need to do if you were there either. This sucks."

"Yes, it does." Drew answered as he got up as well. "Let me walk you to the door."

"You don't need to," Sam said as she pushed up on her toes to give him a good-bye kiss. "It's probably better that you don't. You don't know who else could be up and see us. I'm sorry I insinuated I would stay for a while, but I don't think we should take the chance."

"I know you are right," Drew sighed. "Your right, this sucks!"

He watched her walk down the hall away from him, wishing they had more time and didn't have to hide that they were back together.

He went back to his bed pulled his laptop off the side table and pulled up the videos on the secure server. Sure enough, there were videos of Nathan and Jason in the pods. The videos stopped after they were moved from the location.

 _A/N: I didn't go into as much detail as I wanted with the switching of Jason and Drew because that would have involved watching clips to get the little details correct. Watching a certain actor now makes me too irritated. I can't believe I ever liked him. I am just writing this how I want the timeline to be. I know most don't care for Oscar and I don't either, but he is a teenager and both Drew and Sam are caring people especially when it involves children and especially when children are being used and hurt._

 _I think Sam is going to be ready to blow soon. Maybe next chapter._

 _Nickels35 thank you for compliments on this story. I enjoy reading all your stories. Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry, I had problems getting some of the details right. I am not an action writer so some of these scenes are difficult for me to put together. I am leaving out the Kevin/Ryan story, but I thought I would put the cult story in since it has the potential to connect Drew and Sam's pasts. I am going to connect it anyway._

 _FOXYLEO Hope this is as epic as you want it to be. Just be warned, it spans at least two chapters._

 **Chapter 15**

 **First week of January**

Drew looked down at his phone over and over. He wanted to make sure he worded his text to Sam carefully. He wasn't going to tell her about the kiss until they could meet in person. He just didn't know when they would be.

"I deviated from the plan a little concerning Kim. I haven't confronted her yet, but it will be soon. I put her to the test and she failed. I will tell you about it when we can meet next."

He really wanted to go to Sam to tell her exactly what happened but with the main case about to go in high gear with him breaking the Britt story tomorrow, he didn't have time. He was still debating with himself if he should just tell her what his experiment in the text and let the chips fall where they may.

On one hand, they had come a long way since she had gotten upset when she had overheard his conversation with Carina about their past. On the other hand, he didn't know if him kissing Kim out of the blue would piss her off. He just hoped she would understand why he did it.

Obrecht had found who was probably pulling the strings in the Ring a few days before. She only knew him as Hector though. Drew and Sam had said he looked familiar, but they couldn't place where. Chuck was running facial recognition, but it could take awhile to find a match.

To take a break from the hospital and everything else, Drew went for a walk to the docks New Years' night. He wore his long jacket to hide some security measure he was taking for himself.

He wasn't too concerned going out in public by himself. He knew that someone was always watching him. He hadn't planned to stay out for very long just in case but as he was about to head back to the hospital, he heard someone call his name.

He looked up and saw Britt walking to him.

"So," Drew began. "Did someone send you after me?"

"Yes, Peter did," Britt said with annoyance as she visibly shivered from the cold. "It's cold out here and I don't like the idea of being bait for this guy that was supposedly my husband in another life."

"You doubt that your father used you for an experiment?" Drew questioned.

"No, I can believe that." She said. "It just seems unreal that I lived this entirely different life and I don't remember it. How do you forget working for the CIA and being married to your partner?"

Drew just looked at her pointing to his head. "It happened to me, so it can happen to you. Stephen Bartowski created the intersect as a teaching tool. Faison used it like that to implant your memories of medical school. Did you ever feel like you hadn't been to medical school? Did the memories flow naturally or were they disjointed?

"The more I think about it the more I see a slight disjointedness when I supposedly started medical school." She answered Drew, finally realizing that he was helping her figure things out. "It's like there is an empty space between pre-med classes and medical school."

"Is this what it feels like for you?" She asked him.

"I just realized it this week." He admitted. "I have been worried for months that I would never be able to tell what was real and what was implanted when it suddenly became clear."

They started discussing their implanted verses real memories and how it felt for them both. They were so involved with the discussion that they didn't notice Shaw walking toward them.

"Evelyn?" Daniel Shaw said as he looked directly into the face of his supposedly dead wife. "You can't be real!"

He walked up to her, with his hand held out to touch her to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, completely forgetting about Drew.

"You remember Faison, right?" Britt said angrily as he touched her face. "The man you partnered with, he was my father and he decided to experiment on my brain and turn me into Evelyn. Then after you fell in love with me, he arranged for Sarah's red test to kill me. But he had a way to bring me back. But as my true self, Britt Westborne."

"He used the regenerator." Shaw said when it dawned on him what had happened. "He used me to take out the best CIA officer they had. They couldn't get her to turn so they wanted me to take her out."

"Well you can make it up to her by giving yourself up and giving information to get to Hector." Shaw looked over at Drew sharply as if just noticing him being there.

"Shaw," Britt said gently as she noticed him reaching into his jacket for his gun she assumed, "Daniel, my father was a son-of-a-bitch. Don't let him ruin what is left of your life. I spent the last year in jail because of the crap I let my father drag me into. They are giving me a chance to make amends and get my life back. Don't you think you deserve the same option?"

"No, I don't," Shaw answered as he went for his gun.

Before he touched the grip of the gun, he heard a gun shot and felt the beginning of intense burning pain in his hand and in his side where the bullet hit him. He fell to his knees and groaned loudly.

He looked up at Drew. Drew was holding a gun that was pointed at him.

Shaw looked down at his injury but didn't see any blood. His hand and side hurt like he had been shot but there was no blood. He looked up at Drew questioningly.

"Rubber bullets," Drew answered as he rushed to Shaw to take his gun away. A couple of WSB agents rushed in to completely search Shaw for any additional weapons, then they handcuffed him to take him away.

"Do you know what they are going to do to him?" Britt asked Drew as she watched Shaw being taken away. Everything had happened so fast she hadn't had time to react in anyway but look on in shock.

"He will probably be taken to the PCPD for now," Drew answered her. "Are you starting to have memories of your life with him?"

"I don't know if they are real or not." Britt answered with doubt. "I just had an overwhelming urge to protect him though. I think I truly loved him."

"Maybe you did," Drew replied. "I think you should talk to Ellie to get those memories back. You deserve to know what those years were like."

Drew left her there on the dock to go back to the hospital. Britt had some serious thinking to do. He hoped for her sake that Shaw did help them find Hector and put an end to this. Then maybe they could decide if what they had was salvageable.

It wasn't going to stop Casey, Sarah and Chuck from wanting to see him dead though. He knew they were not going to be happy with the deal WSB was going to offer Shaw.

All the sudden Britt rushed past him and he heard her say, "I am going to kill Peter!"

'It couldn't happen to a more deserving fellow.' Drew thought as he continued walking back toward the hospital. She probably figured out that Peter sent her after him knowing that Shaw was in the area.

 **The Next Day**

Drew did a procedure that morning with Monica watching over him. He was glad he had when Hank showed up. He was hoping he would come across those memories soon, so he could find out the guy's angle. After meeting with Hank, he was even more suspicious of him. He put his research team at Aurora on finding out more about him. Curtis and Sam were too busy with their current case load plus the work they were doing for the WSB.

Drew didn't know that Sam had already started looking into Hank because Hank moved Krissy into his house. Sam hadn't had the chance to tell him about it through the secure server. He soon heard from her though.

 **Penthouse**

"O.k.," Sam said with exasperation. "I have had enough. You don't know what I want because you haven't listened to me any of the times I have tried to tell you how I felt or what I wanted."

A.J. just looked at Sam with confusion. He had just kissed her, said that he knew they both wanted the same thing. He didn't understand the hostility.

"I am about to get rid of your confusion." Sam told him adamantly. "Meet me at the PI office in an hour. I have some things to show you."

She opened the door to the penthouse and saw him out. He looked even more confused than before. Well Sam was about to take care of that whether anyone else on the team was ready or not.

 **PI Office An Hour Later**

Sam was waiting for everyone to arrive. She was holding a metal lock box open at her desk.

"What is going on Sam?" Sonny asked as he and Carly walked into the office.

"Before we go any further," Sam said insistently. "Put any weapons you might have in the box."

Carly and Sonny were looking at Sam incredulously as A.J. walked into the door.

"What's going on with the box?" A.J. asked.

"Glad you asked." Sam said forcefully. "All weapons you have goes in the box."

"Why would we need to do that?" Sonny asked looking at Sam like she was crazy. "We are all pretty solid. I don't think we will want to hurt each other. Unless we are waiting for someone else."

"Just waiting for Drew," Sam informed them. "The story I am about to tell all of you will prove you are not as solid as you think."

Carly rushed up to Sam and whispered. "You can't do this. How did you find out about me and Jason? You don't know the full story Sam and why it happened."

After letting Carly plead with her to not say anything Sam looked at her with disgust. "So, you didn't sleep with Jason because Sonny slept with the new D.A.?"

"How do you know about that?" Carly asked her in shock.

"If everyone will have a seat after your weapons are in the box," Sam said as she motioned for Carly to move away from her, ignoring her question. The trio finally noticed the television that was set up in the room.

"Carly," Sam said. "This is much bigger than what you and 'Jason' have been up too. It's much worse."

"I am going to go ahead and get started," Sam said after securing the box in her floor safe. "If it hasn't been enough that Spinelli, my sister and all of you three have been going on and on for the past year that I belong with Jason, he has been brainwashed into believing he has feelings for me and he should try everything to get me back."

"Sam," A.J. said. "I am not brainwashed. You and Danny are my family and I want to put that back together. Besides, Faison said I couldn't be brainwashed because of my brain damage."

Sam looked thoughtful for a second before she said anything. "Why don't I just show you the proof."

With that she pushed play on the remote she picked up off her desk. She played the footage of him walking into the alley behind the Floating Rib followed by Peter.

"Why would Peter brainwash Jason?" Carly asked in shock. "And why is he calling him 'Jason' in that tone of voice?"

"We will get to that." Sam said.

"So, you have been recording my every move?" A.J. asked angrily. "For how long?"

He walked up to her like he was stalking a prey. "For how long, Sam?" He demanded as he grabbed her wrist.

Sam tried to pull away from him but he jerked on her wrist as she backed away from him.

"You need to let her go and back up, now!" Drew demanded as he came out of the secret room holding a gun on A.J.

"Drew is that really necessary," Sonny reasoned. "He is your twin brother. I think it is reasonable for him to be angry about this."

"Maybe," Drew said menacingly. "But if he doesn't let my wife go and step off, I will shoot him. No need to worry though. It is either a tranq gun or a gun that shoots rubber bullets. I don't know which one I grabbed back there. With the morning I have had, I am really ready to shoot someone, so I am hoping for the rubber bullets."

With that, A.J. let go of Sam's wrist and backed up. "Can I please get an explanation, at least? And where did you come from? What do you mean wife? You two got divorced months ago."

"We lied," Sam answered him. "We have a secret entrance that no one knows about except me, Drew, Curtis and Dante."

"What you are really angry about is that I might have video evidence of how close you and Carly have been getting lately!"

Drew walked up to Sam and gently picked up her wrist and started massaging it. Then he whispered, "We don't have to bring that part up."

"Yes, we do," Sam was adamant. "Besides, I took their weapons away and you can shoot them with your nonlethal gun if they get out of hand."

After looking closely at the gun in his hand, he looked up at the trio and said, "This is my rubber bullet gun. It is nonlethal but if I shoot you with it, it will feel like you have been shot and will leave a hell of a bruise. We have a lot of information to get through and I know I don't want to have to keep stopping for questions."

"All of this has to be out in the open now," Sam told all of them. "If we don't deal with what has been going on the last few months now it will put us in more danger if it is revealed later. We have an enemy that is coming for all of us and we have to be ready and all on the same side when he comes."

"I think I know who Hector is?" Sam said to Drew when he looked at her with confusion. "I also think Hank could be connected to all of this."

"This started last year when you showed up," Sam started as she nodded to A.J. "At first I was taken in by the face. All the memories that were brought up. How unfair it was that you were taken from us and we didn't get the chance to be a family like I was desperate for us to be. I was so overwhelmed with guilt for having moved on with someone I thought was Jason. I didn't fight hard enough to find him when he disappeared. I let everyone including you two talk me into letting go and convincing me he was dead, and I had to move on.

"There is a reason why everyone of us," Sam continued. "including Danny felt a huge connection to Drew when he showed up. Even before we thought he was Jason there was a connection between all of us. Except you, Sonny. Though knowing what we now know it makes sense."

"How what makes sense?" Sonny demanded. "Can we get to the point."

"Drew, even though he hadn't been misidentified as Jason yet, really couldn't stand you." Sam informed him. "I know now it was because he saw you as the reason why he was taken from us that night."

"What night?" Sonny asked confused.

"I was the one that rescued Danny off of the hospital roof that night, not Jason," Drew answered him. "I was the one that married Sam at Noodle Budda. We have a whole journal that documents all the times Jason and I were switched out all in the name of research."

"If you are the one that married Sam," A.J. started.

"I am Danny's biological father," Drew finished for him. "I did a whole panel of multiple DNA testing including Michael, Oscar, Jake and Aiden. Everyone that has been a part of a messed with DNA test, I decided to retest. I have someone I trust that will be honest about the results no matter what they are."

"Imagine my surprise when they revealed that not only were you not my twin," Drew told A.J. "But you were also Michael's biological father."

"That's not possible!" Carly declared.

"It is possible." Sam said. "Especially considering he isn't Jason."

"But that would mean he is…" Carly gasped.

"A.J." Sonny finished for her with disgust. He knew now why Sam had taken his gun from him.

"Sonny," A.J. said loudly, "There is no way I am A.J."

"The journal says you are," Sam said forcefully. "As well as a DNA test and a body scan that indicates you had a broken back. You also have none of the brain damage that Jason had."

"No," Carly said adamantly, shaking her head. "There is no way this is true. I refuse to believe it."

"Why, Carly?" Sam asked with distain. "It just means you have to admit you were screwing the wrong brother again."

"You have been screwing him behind my back?" Sonny yelled as he got up from his chair to get in Carly's face.

"Why not?" Carly yelled back at him. "You have been screwing the D.A. like you always end up doing. First it was Alexis, then it was Clair and now Margo or whatever her name is."

"Alexis wasn't the D.A." Sonny defended lamely.

"So, what," Carly spat at him as she got up from her chair to be able to look straight at him. "You still had sex with her when you were still married to me."

"Would you two just shut the hell up!" A.J. yelled. "I need to see all these test results. I must see it with my own eyes or I can't believe it. I look like Jason. I have his memories."

"I have the print outs right here." Sam said as she handed him a file folder from her desk.

Drew watched A.J. just fall back into a chair and look shell-shocked as he started reading the file.

Sonny and Carly were still staring at each other just daring the other to make a move toward the other. Drew really thought that maybe Carly would try to kill Sonny. She was just that mad at him and herself.

"I need to talk to this Dr. Woodcomb." A.J. said emphatically, as he looked over the reports about the DNA tests and body scans.

Drew pulled out his phone. "I will contact her right now and see when she can conference with us."

While Drew was typing the message on his phone, Sonny decided to jump A.J. while he was still marveling at the papers in his hands.

Before anyone knew it, Sonny had his hands around A.J.'s neck choking him with papers flying around the room. With no hesitation Drew shot Sonny in the back. Sonny was soon writhing in pain on the floor.

"As I said," Drew addressed the trio. "I have no problems with shooting all three of you. Or letting you tear each other apart. I would like to get to know you A.J. after we get your brain unscrambled but the choice is yours."

A.J. held his neck and was trying to take in more air that had been cut off by Sonny's hands. Sam pulled a few bottles of water out of a small refrigerator under her desk and gave one to A.J. as she stepped over Sonny who was still writhing in pain on the floor where he had fallen.

"Where is the real Jason?" Carly asked in a quiet voice. "I mean where is MY Jason?"

"We don't know," Sam answered her reluctantly. "We know he was alive a few months ago but we have not found him yet."

"Prepare yourself, Carly," Sam continued. "He is not in good shape. All the experimenting they did to him increased his brain damage. He may not be YOUR Jason anymore."

"But he has to be!" Carly yelled. She started crying and turned and ran out the door.

"Carly!" Sam yelled. "Wait, we have other things to discuss."

"Let her go." Drew said as he began typing on his phone again. "I will make sure the tail is still on her for protection."

"Are you not angry with me?" Sam asked him as she reached up and touch his arm.

"Why would I be angry with you?" He looked up from his phone in confusion.

"We were waiting until we followed through on the plan to get Shaw before telling them." Sam said with guilt. "I jumped the gun because I didn't want his hands on me anymore."

He pulled her into a hug. "It all worked out for the best. We caught Shaw last night. I guess you missed the message last night with everything that happened between you and A.J. this morning."

They had both been ignoring the other two men in the room until Sonny screamed, "Can I get some help here! I feel like my insides are coming apart."

Drew sighed as he walked over to a cabinet and took out some aspirin and grabbed a bottle of water. He walked over and bent down and helped Sonny sit up.

"You know," Drew told him. "If you were hurting really bad you wouldn't be moving or talking very much. The more you can move around and the louder you are the less you are hurt. Makes me think you are nothing but a big baby."

Sonny looked at Drew venomously as he took the water and aspirin. He couldn't really do much else.

"I will tell you something else," Drew looked Sonny directly in the eyes. "You hurt A.J. ever again, I will see you are back in prison. No pardon will get you out of it either."

Sam picked up her phone with confusion. "I didn't get the message on my phone. As a matter of fact, I haven't gotten any messages from anyone but A.J. in the last couple of days." Sam told Drew as she looked up from her phone.

"Spinelli!" A.J. gasped. "He said he had a way to keep Sam from getting interrupted for a few days so we could spend some uninterrupted time together."

"I'm going to kill the little rat!" Sam declared. "Do you think Chuck can fix my phone?"

"It should be fixed now." They heard Chuck say from the television.

Drew and Sam looked up in shock as he continued, "Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you while I was there, I hooked this television up to the network."

"I got an alert that your phone was not receiving messages from the secure server." Chuck informed them. "Just the server is secure, not all of our phones are apparently."

"It's all right," Sam told Chuck. "Spinelli hacked my phone. It is one of the things he is good at."

"Well, I am going to send out a secure phone for you today with Drew's next procedure." Chuck told them. "I see you broke the news there. Do you need any cleanup crews?"

"No," Drew answered him. "Is anyone else joining us for this meeting?"

"Frisco is still there in Port Charles and I will let everyone here know what we discussed." Chuck informed them. "Thankfully the plan to apprehend Shaw worked. I am just not sure all of us at this end will be able to let it go if they follow through with the deal they are going to offer him."

"I knew you would have a problem with that," Drew said sympathetically. "He tried to kill all of you on multiple occasions. There needs to be some justice in it for your family."

"Well, we hope to be closing in on the next facility within a day or two," Chuck informed them. "If this falls through maybe Shaw will tell us where Nathan and Jason are."

"Let's hope," Drew said. He looked at A.J. and Sonny to the side of the room. He was going to have to work with them both to see this case through no matter how much he didn't want to.

"I think I know who Hector is." Sam told them. "His first name may not be Hector, but I believe he is definitely an Alcazar."

 _A/N: Sam and Carly confrontation coming up next chapter. Not sure if there will be slapping or not._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This picks up where the last chapter left off._

 _I almost rewrote the last chapter and this one to go along with what was going on especially with Sam sleeping with Jason, but I decided to go total AU. I just see Sam tranqing Jason in the middle of everything. Seems possible because she woke up on the total opposite side of the bed instead of cuddling like her and Drew always did. I see her going it alone trying to figure out who 'Jason' really is. By the time Drew admitted that he missed her she was already committed to the path she finds herself on and she doesn't see a way out of it. This is how I chose to see things to be able to stomach what they are doing to the Sam character._

 **Chapter 16**

A.J. and Sonny looked up at the mention of Alcazar.

"If he is an Alcazar," Drew began. "All of us are in danger, including all of our families. We must get security on this right away. Especially for your mother."

"I will do some searching and get back with you." Chuck said then the screen went blank.

"You have to warn Carly," A.J. said. "She was married to Lorenzo. She could be on his hit list."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Sonny said from the floor with derision. "I can protect my wife."

"Are you sure she wants to stay your wife?' A.J. taunts. "You are having an affair with the new D.A. Besides, she is the mother of my child. I do care about what happens to her even though she did cover for you when you tried but failed to kill me."

"You are only alive right now because that freak Faison wanted you for his experiments." Sonny taunted back.

"Will you both just shut up!" Sam finally got sick of hearing their voices. "I will go warn Carly. Sonny, you get your security on her and everyone in the family. Increase it if you have too."

"Please be careful," Drew said to her as he pulled her into a hug. "I know you have your tail but just be careful."

"I will," Sam smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"We are going to have a little talk before anyone leaves here." Drew told her.

"Have fun," She said as she went out the front door making a phone call as she went. She stopped and turned to A.J. and said, "No warning to Spinelli about any of this. It is time he learned a lesson about interfering in my life."

"Now," Drew looked at the two men. "Where do we start? If you two can't co-exist, you two might as well kill each other now because you will make it easier for Hector to take both of you out if you are going at each other."

"A.J." Drew continued. "For Mom's sake, I would like to keep you alive this time because I don't think she can take losing you again. Especially when we are dealing with not knowing what happened to Jason."

"And you," Drew addressed Sonny. "You owe A.J. You shot him and almost killed him because you believed he killed Connie. That turned out to be false, didn't it?"

"No, he didn't kill Connie," Sonny admitted. "But I did walk in on him choking her before that."

After Drew looked at A.J. for a response, he said, "I was angry and drunk, which is a bad combination. I shouldn't have gone near her while I was drinking."

"Wait," Drew said with surprise. "Did you remember that?"

A.J. looked down while thinking about it. "Yes, I think I did. Sonny never really gave me the details. He just said he walked in on A.J. trying to kill Connie for running the story about Kiki not being a Quartermain."

"Good, you are remembering some things on your own." Drew said. "Peter should be here soon to start deprograming you. He will be able to tell you how long it should take."

"So, Mom knows I am A.J.?" A.J. asked Drew.

"Yes," Drew answered. "I told her as soon as I had the DNA and body scan results."

"Hey!" Sonny interrupted from his spot on the floor. "Can we get to some kind of plan instead of me being forced to listen to you two catch up?"

Drew crossed his arms and looked down at Sonny. "I meant what I said Sonny, A.J. is off limits. Not just during this high security situation but also after. After what you and Carly have put him through, he deserves some peace. After that if he messes up again that will be on him and not you. Michael is an adult and can and will make his own decisions about who is in his life."

"What is the plan to deal with this Hector?" Sonny asked as he attempted to stand up as he felt the aspirin begin to work.

"You just increase security for your kids and make sure your family is safe. If it's too much for you I can handle the security for A.J., Carly and Joss." Drew said pointedly.

"I will handle Carly and Joss's security," Sonny snapped. "She is still my wife. If only for now."

Drew looked at A.J. "We need to notify Skye. It might be a good idea for her and Lila Rey to disappear for a while. I am sure the WSB can set them up in a safe house if she wants. If Hector is an Alcazar, Lila Rey is his only living relative that we know of. That could make her a target. We need to take care of these things as soon as we are done here."

Sonny moaned as he stood up completely. "I think we are done here. Drew, if Sam finds Carly please let me know where she is so I can send the increased security to her."

"She has security right now." Drew told him. "But I will let you know when and where Sam finds her."

"Oh, Sonny," Drew said before Sonny was able to leave the office. "You do anything to interfere in this case you will regret it. Add the extra security and go about your business as usual. Dante is on the WSB team that has been assigned to this case. I don't think Olivia will appreciate it if you do something stupid to get her son killed."

After watching Sonny walk out the door, Drew sent another message through the server that someone needed to watch Sonny closely for any signs he might interfere.

 **Metro Court**

"Carly!" Sam said with exasperation. "We were not finished."

"Yes," Carly told her as she looked up at her from her desk in her office. "We are so finished."

"If you would have stayed," Sam tried to reason. "I was about to tell you why we needed all that bed hopping out in the open and feelings dealt with."

"None of that needed to be brought out in the open, Sam!" Carly insisted. "I wasn't ready to confront Sonny with what I knew. Then I had to find out about A.J. I still don't think that is true."

"Why were you pushing me and A.J. together while you were sleeping with him?" Sam found herself asking Carly forcefully.

"I thought he was Jason," Carly said. 'I wanted him to have everything back that he lost when he was taken from me even if that meant taking everything from Drew."

"Do you hear yourself?" Sam asked with exasperation. "'taken from Me!' He was my husband, I thought. Why were you pushing me toward him while sleeping with him yourself?"

"It was just supposed to be a one-time thing." Carly admitted guiltily. "I thought Drew was moving on with Kim and you needed to give up this idea that you needed to find yourself before moving on with Jason."

"I think if it wasn't for the fact that you and A.J. are so much alike you would be perfect for each other." Sam said heatedly.

"Why didn't you tell me he was A.J. as soon as you suspected?" Carly yelled as she got in Sam's face. "I thought we were friends now."

Sam shoved Carly back before replying. "We have never been friends. We just tolerated each other for Jason's sake, even when we thought he was dead. And I didn't tell you because you are a hot head, you wouldn't have believed me anyway and you were too busy trying to run our lives. The fewer people that knew about it the better. We had to find out what he was after before we exposed him. Then when we found out he was A.J., we realized that he would be safer from you and Sonny if you guys didn't know who he was."

"What if we were all in danger from him?" Carly demanded hotly. She moved in closer to Sam "Did you even think about that."

"Why do you think we had him followed 24/7?" Sam answered taking a deep breath. "Now back off. We are too old to be wrestling it out on the floor like the good old days, but I will if you don't step back. I have taken enough crap from you this last year and so has Drew."

"You and Sonny need to deal with your bed hopping quickly." Sam continued. "We have more important things to deal with."

"What things?" Carly asked sarcastically as she moved back a little. "Did Drew finally confess to you how much closer he has been getting to Kim. You know you might want to be a little more worried about them instead of what has been going on between 'Jason' and I."

"You mean you and A.J." Sam taunted.

"Drew and Kim have been spending a lot of time together," Carly said smugly ignoring what Sam said. "They have been bonding over their dying son. Who knows where that will lead? They have been looking mighty cozy with each other."

"Don't take it out on me because you are angry at Sonny and A.J and more importantly yourself." Sam insisted. "Although, A.J. is the most innocent of all of you because he didn't have a choice in what was done to him. You and Sonny owe him for what you both did to him."

"I wasn't talking about Drew when I said we had more important things to discuss." Sam was determined not to go off topic again. "One of the men that is behind this plot is almost certainly an Alcazar. If he is, we are all in danger. Most of his team has been taken out but that could make him even more dangerous."

"If you, A.J. and Sonny were fighting over your affairs when this guy comes after us," Sam emphasized 'us' by pointing back and forth, "the more likely mistakes are going to be made and someone is going to get killed."

"Did you say Alcazar?" Sam turned and saw Alexis in the open doorway of Carly's office.

"Yes, I did," Sam confirmed. "Drew is making sure you have extra security as well as the girls until this situation is resolved.

"I don't need any security," Carly insisted. "I didn't do anything to either one of the Alcazar brothers."

"But you didn't help them either and Hector may not see it that way." Sam pointed out. "I think his plan was to use A.J. against you and Sonny. He did a really good job so far, but I am sure he had more planned than driving a wedge between you and Sonny. He can use you to get to Sonny."

"I really don't care," Carly told them. "I just want you two out of my office. You delivered your message now you can go."

"Fine," Sam said. "When we find the REAL Jason, I will be sure to send him your love,"

Alexis pulled Sam out of Carly's office before the situation became violent and they didn't speak until they were on the elevator.

"As much as I loathe to agree with Carly about anything," Alexis said with hesitation. "She might be right about Drew and Kim."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked with confusion.

"When I went to Charlie's earlier," Alexis told her. "Julian and Drew were fighting. Julian broke up with Kim because he saw Drew and Kim kiss New Year's Eve."

Before Sam could respond her phone beeped with a message. She looked down and it was a message from Drew. She looked up at Alexis with a grin, "This explains the kiss."

Alexis looked at her in confusion. "It was a test to see if she would finally admit that they were never a couple. I haven't had the chance to tell you, but Oscar isn't Drew's son. Drew has his memories of that time when he knew her, and they were just friends."

"I think it is time for Drew and me to discuss moving our family back into our house," Sam said to the still shocked Alexis.

Sam proceeded to text Drew back and let him know that Carly was in her office for now and being very stubborn. Then she sent a secure message to Chuck and Frisco to see how the plans for Spinelli were coming. It was time for all of them to learn a lesson about messing with her family. She knew that Frisco, Felicia and Mac agreed with her because Spinelli's little stunt if not dealt with could cause problems with getting Nathan back.

 **Seattle, Washington**

Spinelli looked at his computer screen observing his handy work. He was back into Sam's phone deleting a message that just came in from Drew. Too bad he wasn't able to read it to let Stone Cold know what they were discussing. Then he noticed it was time to get ready to get Georgie from school when someone started knocking on the door loudly.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Felicia Scorpio at his door with two rather large men in black suits behind her.

"I was about to go get Georgie from school," Spinelli started to explain why he wasn't letting them in.

"That's not necessary," Felicia told him as she swept past him into the apartment. The two men stood at the front door after they came in and closed it. "Mac went to pick Georgie up from school."

"They will not let him go pick her up without permission from me." Spinelli insisted.

Felicia looked at him sympathetically, but he really deserved to be taught a lesson. "Mac has a court order that says he is to get Georgie and take her to Port Charles to be with Maxie."

"For what possible reason would she have to get a court order to see Georgie," Spinelli asked with frustration. "If she wanted a visit all she had to do was ask.

"Spinelli," Felicia put her hand on his shoulder. "You are being arrested for obstruction of justice."

"But why," He asked with surprise, "And why would you be here for that?"

"Frisco is pressing the charges." Felicia answered him. "When you tampered with Sam's phone you kept her from getting information on a case she is working on with the WSB, CIA and NSA."

"How could she be working on a case like that and not tell me?" He asked her in a hurt voice.

"That is something you will have to ask her at some point." Felicia told him. "I am here to explain the charges against you and pack Georgie's things."

"But I don't understand," Spinelli whispered to Felicia. "How are they so sure I did it?"

"You left a trail." She explained. "The computer expert that Frisco has apparently found it easy to pick it up."

"There is no way," Spinelli was still whispering to her, then he boasted. "No one is my equal when it comes to hacking and covering my tracks."

"Spinelli," Felicia was beginning to get frustrated with him. "I think after so many years of you doing this type of work for Sam and Jason made you full of yourself. There is obviously someone out there that is better than you."

"The only person is the Piranha and he disappeared many years ago with only brief appearances every few years." He insisted.

"All I know is they have worked with the CIA and NSA for years," Felicia tried to explain to him. "They are the computer expert on a joint task force that Sam is also a part of."

"I will just call Stone Cold," Spinelli said with confidence as he took his phone out of his pocket. "He will get Diane to get me out of this."

While Spinelli was making his call, Felicia shook her head and went to Georgie's room and began gathering things her granddaughter would need in Port Charles.

"It didn't even go to voice mail," Spinelli said shell shocked a few minutes later. "I even tried to call Valkyrie and Mr. Sir and same thing. It just rang and rang."

"That's because they are not getting your calls." Felicia explained to him.

"Why ever not!" He exclaimed. "I have the right to a phone call to get me a lawyer."

"You will have to make do with a court appointed attorney." Felicia told him. "You see, Spinelli, I am also a part of this task force. This case is personal to all of us on it and we don't trust you not to interfere with our progress. We also don't trust Stone Cold, Mr. Sir or Valkyrie so you all have to be neutralized."

He gulped as he watched her zip up Georgie's suitcase and walked out of the bedroom.

"But, Mrs. Scorpio," he ran after her. "How is this right?"

"But, Mr. Spinelli," Felicia said condescendingly. "How is it right that you get away with interfering in an investigation that could have negatively affected Maxie's life."

"So," Felicia continued, "Here is what is going to happen. You are going to go to jail and be cooperative. You will stay there until this case is completely solved. When this is over you will find out what it has all been about and not before. I will tell them to give you five minutes to leave Ellie a note before they take you to jail."

He just stood there stunned for several moments before he went to send his Ellie an email.

 _A/N: Sorry. I have actually had this much of the chapter written for over a week. I was going to put Drew confronting Kim at the end of this put changed my mind because I am having problems with it. First, I got a call from one of the newspapers and they needed me to recreate all the editorial copy for a travel magazine because all the word documents were on a HD that went down. Then when I was ready to work on this again, I got bronchitis. I just feel like crap._

 _Never fear though, the fight between Sam and Carly is not even close to being over. We know that Carly and Sonny will not be able to keep themselves from trying to interfere especially when it involves Jason. But how is Jason going to feel when he comes face to face with them both. Then of course, how is Robin going to react to learning she was wrong as well._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: My apologies for my tardiness in getting this posted. Too many things going on in my life. Being laid off at the end of the year bothered me more than I thought. I have contract work that I do at home which I love the flexibility of being able to do that but turns out I like being around people instead of isolated at home. I am having a problem focusing on this story when I sit down to write it._

 _Like I have said before I am not comfortable writing action scenes and there should be more of that coming up. I may shorten the chapters to help with that as well as being able to update more. We will see how things turn out._

 _ **Question:**_ _Should I write Carly's pregnancy in this. It's not as farfetched as people think. A woman is actually more fertile while perimenopausal according to my doctor._

 **Chapter 17**

 **PI Office**

As Spinelli was being taken away to the local jail in Seattle, Sam and Alexis were arriving at the PI office. They were waiting for Drew to show up with Kim. It was Kim's turn to find out the jig was up with her lies.

"Is there a reason I am here for this?" Alexis questioned Sam.

"I think he just wants you here at first to go over security with you." Sam answered. "We want you to be safe. It is most likely you are a primary target along with Sonny. He already has Jason. We just want everyone to be safe. He may want you to start carrying one of his special guns."

"Special guns?" Alexis said doubtfully. "I am not carrying a gun of any kind."

"These are none lethal." Sam told her excitedly. "He could get you a tranq gun or one that shoots rubber bullets."

"So," Alexis said. "One gun puts people to sleep and the other just makes someone hurt really bad?"

"That's about it." Sam said casually. "I want the tranq one to use on Carly when she will not shut up. Really wanted it about an hour ago to use on her."

"Hold on you two," Drew interrupted them as he came out of the secret room. "Both of you have to do some training before you are allowed to use any of these guns."

"I know how to handle a gun," Sam insisted.

"That may be," Drew began as he walked up to her and hugged her to him. "But there are things about these guns that are different than regular guns. Reloads are different and can take longer. It's better to be closer when you use them especially the tranq guns."

"That's o.k. Drew," Alexis began. "I have no interest in learning about these guns or using them."

"Maybe you would be more comfortable with a hand held tranq weapon." Drew suggested. "We are having a security meeting tonight. You need to be here for it Alexis."

"Why?" Alexis asked exasperated.

"You need to know what to expect until we catch Hector." Drew explained. "Like it or not you are a target because of your past. He probably does not care that killing Luis was an accident."

"Why does my past keep coming to bite me in the ass?" Alexis asked to no one in particular.

"Mine keeps coming back to bite me in the ass as well." Sam said with frustration. "It may be affecting Kristina now."

"I really think that Shilank is connected to The Ring." Drew tells them.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked him as she sits down at her desk and Alexis sits in a chair across from her.

Drew makes his way across the office and sits down at Curtis' desk before answering.

"I should have my discussion with Kim first before I tell you two." Drew said. "I wanted to wait a few days before confronting her. We didn't get good news about Oscar this morning."

"The treatment didn't work?" Sam questioned sadly.

"Unfortunately, No," Drew answered her with sadness. "Terry told us he has three to six months to live. I really don't want to tell him at this point that I am not his father, but some psychopath is."

"You think Shilank is Oscar's father?" Sam asked him in surprise. "That seems a little farfetched."

"My thinking is based on some conversations that I remembered having with Kim when she was dating Oscar's father and then when she first found out she was pregnant. Ellie is doing a DNA test. Shilank was required to give DNA samples to the government when he became a contractor."

"When will you know?" Alexis asked suddenly. Sam and Drew seemed to forget she was in the office with them.

"I am hoping later today," Drew answered. "I will decide then when to have that talk with Kim. I dread it even more now."

"Well what happened with A.J. and Sonny after I left?" Sam asked with excitement. She was probably having more fun with this than she should.

"Can we discuss security for me and the girls before you two get started on that because I really don't care about those two?" Alexis asked with a little impatience. "I need to know that they are going to be safe. They don't need to face the consequences of my past actions."

Drew decided to brief her on the security measures so she wouldn't have to come back that evening. For the next thirty minutes Drew went over the security plans with Alexis for her and the girls. They would all of tails that would switch every six hours so they would not notice seeing someone more than they should.

Kristina and Molly's tails would be different because they would coordinate with Sonny's people to make sure they didn't double up and cause conflict with each other.

Drew checked his messages after finishing with Alexis. Then he turned to Sam and said, "I don't have anything pressing right now. Let's go spend some time with the kids. Let's pick them up and take them to the park."

"Should we be seen together right now?" Sam asked. "I mean no one outside of our team knows the truth about Jason except for Sonny, Carly and A.J. Not sure we should rock the boat on this especially not with Shilank."

"You have a point there," Drew admitted as he crossed the room to her. "I just need to spend some time with my kids after the hell of the last few months with dealing with Oscar's illness. Then finding out this morning that it didn't even work. I would spend more time with him if that was what he wanted but he just wants to be with Joss."

"Do you blame him?" Sam asked with sympathy as she got up from her desk to hug Drew. "He knows he doesn't have much time left. He wants to spend it with the girl he is in love with. I can understand that all too well."

"Well," Drew jerked Sam against him. "I want to spend some time with the girl I am in love with. How do you feel about that?"

"I think that would be great." Sam said as she got up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips. "Why don't you pick up the kids from Monica's and I will pick up dinner at Kelly's and I will meet you at our house."

"Sounds good." Drew said as he kissed her back. "I will decide in the morning when to discuss the situation with Kim. She is with Julian right now anyway."

"She is back together with Julian?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes," Drew answered. "Apparently he lied to her that he slept with someone else on New Year's Eve because he saw us kiss. I don't know what made him change his mind about it, but he did."

"Let's just move on with our plans," Sam insisted. "I really don't want to hear about Julian's love life."

"I don't either," Drew told her as he kissed her again. "Let's get the kids and dinner then spend it together with our family. I want it to be one of many."

 **Sam and Drew's house**

Before picking up the kids, Drew called Chuck and told him that him and Sam would not be at the security briefing that evening. He knew the details since he helped plan it all. After explaining the situation with Oscar, Chuck understood Drew wanting to spend time with his kids and Sam.

After dinner they had playtime with the four of them on the living room floor. It was an evening like they had both envisioned when they had brought Scout home as well as after they had made the decision to distance themselves from Sonny and Carly's messes.

Even though Scout's blocks were below Danny's regular standards, he still played with them beside her in the floor with Sam and Drew. He knew that his parents would play a game with him that was more his speed after Scout went to bed.

"I am going to get this little girl ready for bed." Sam said as she observed Scout yawning. She bent down and picked Scout up as Scout protested a little by looking at Drew and whining.

'Oh no you don't little girl," Sam scolded in a gentle voice. She continued as she proceeded to take her upstairs. "You are tired, and it is time to get some sleep. You can play more with Daddy and Danny tomorrow."

Drew watched them disappear upstairs. He had known if he had interfered it would have made things worse with Scout.

"Hey," Drew said to Danny in a conspirator tone. "Let's put the blocks up quickly and you can pick out one of your games we can play until it is time for you to get to bed."

"Great idea, Daddy," Danny said as he enthusiastically started putting the blocks in their bin.

An hour flew by as Drew and Danny played a card game. Drew put the cards in the box and said, "Time to get ready for bed."

Danny gave him a look of disappointment, but he got up and went upstairs anyway. Drew looked in on Scout after following Danny up. She was fast asleep on her stomach with her thumb in her mouth as usual.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" Drew asked him.

"I am going to take a shower," Danny answered him. "Baths are for babies."

"Do you want some help with the knobs?" Drew asked him with concern.

"I know how to do it." Danny answered with confidence.

"Just yell out if you need any help." Drew told him. "I will check on you in a little while and read you a book."

"Ok," Danny skipped into the bathroom.

It made Drew sad that he was growing up so fast. A little too fast with all that he had to deal with especially in the last year.

He walked into his and Sam's bedroom and found her asleep on their bed. He just leaned on the door frame and stared at his beautiful wife with her long brown hair spread out across the pillows. He walked over and took her shoes off. He undressed her completely and found one of his large shirts to put on her. She never woke up while he got her more comfortable.

 **Next morning**

When Sam woke the next morning, she was half laying on top of Drew. She didn't know why she had been so tired that she hadn't woken when he had undressed her and got her ready for bed.

She quickly removed his t-shirt and completely covered him with her naked body. She kissed his lips, then moved down his neck to his chest. She rubbed her breast against his chest as she moved down his body placing kisses as she went.

Drew didn't start to wake up until Sam pulled his underwear down and took his erection into her mouth. He stopped himself from shooting upright off the bed.

After about a minute, he pulled her up to him and said, "Good morning to you too." Then he crashed his lips against hers.

Sam pulled back a little and said, "Just my way of apologizing for falling asleep on you last night."

"No need." Drew groaned as Sam slide him inside her.

 **Week later – Aurora Media**

Drew followed his usual routine that morning when he got to the office. Since this mess started, he scanned his office for bugs as soon as he walked in. He could have Greta do it, but he preferred to do it himself.

He took special care with it that morning since Kim was coming in later. He was finally going to have that discussion with her. It should have happened the week before but with both being there with Oscar while undergoing the treatments they both had a lot of work to catch up on.

He had ignored Ellie's message the week before while he was with Sam and the kids. He shouldn't have. He felt bad about it because he knew Ellie wanted to spend time with her kids as much as Drew wanted to be with his. He owed her because she took the extra time to do the DNA test for him.

The DNA test did reveal that Shilank was Oscar's biological father. Even though Drew had known that Oscar wasn't his son it still hurt to find out who was his father. He was more determined than ever to protect Oscar from Shilank.

A knock on his office door took him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Kim standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come in and sit down as he got up from his desk. He decided he would sit in a chair beside her instead of leaving the desk between them.

"I know you probably want to discuss end of life care for Oscar," Kim began. "But can we not do it right now. I need a little more time."

"That's fine," Drew told her as he sat down after she had taken her seat. "I asked you here for another reason."

"I need to apologize to you," Drew told her at her questioning look. "I have been keeping something from you for months. There were reasons for me to keep things to myself at first but then I find out Oscar was sick. There just hasn't been a good time. Not that now is a good time."

"You are still hesitant to tell me what is going on." Kim said to him as she took his hand. "You can tell me what is going on. I will keep quiet about it if you want me too. You can trust me."

"That's the thing, Kim," Drew said as he looked at her directly. "I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Why" Kim said in shock as she let go of his hand and moved away from him.

"Kim, I have had the flash drive for months." Drew tells her and he takes her hand back. "I have been getting memories back since summer."

"Oh," Was all that came from Kim as she pulled away from him again. "What do you remember about us?"

"Everything," Drew said as he watched Kim get up out of her chair and pace his office.

"Why are you not yelling at me for lying to you?" Kim asked him as she spared a quick glace back at him. "That was always something you considered unforgivable."

"I remember you being my best friend." Drew told her. "I agreed to be Oscar's father until I let the CIA drag me in their organization."

"I plan on keeping my promise," Drew continued. "I am going to continue to be his father until…."

Drew couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence and Kim didn't finish it for him. Instead he went on to the topic on who was Oscar's biological father.

"Did you ever meet Shiloh?" Drew asked her.

"No." Kim answered, confused at the change of subject. "Oscar said he was busy any time I asked if he could come to the hospital to meet me. I haven't been able to go to their house."

"Shiloh is Hank Powell." Drew told her.

"No." Kim's eyes got wide. "We have to keep him away from Oscar. Do you think he knows who Oscar is?"

"I don't know," Drew told her honestly. "Hopefully he believes that Oscar is my son and not his."

Kim looked up at him sharply. "He can't find out any different either."

"I'm sorry," Drew apologized. "I have to know as many details about him as you remember including the fight you had with him. He turned up in Afghanistan as a contractor while I was there. He told me that I saved his life and it changed him for the better. I'm not so sure of that."

"How did you know that Oscar was Hank's child?" Kim asked him almost hesitantly. "I never told you his name and you two never met during that time."

"Let's just say that I had my suspicions," Drew told her. "Just how you described him, and he seemed to target Oscar as well as Kristina. Just call it a hunch. I had a friend from the CIA run a DNA test. Hank's is on file with the government because he was a contractor."

"You ran a DNA test on my son without telling me first!" She was incredulous.

"You offered to have a DNA test run when you first told me that Oscar was mine!" Drew argued back. "I was just running it now instead of then. How were you going to get a DNA test that said I was his father anyway?"

"I would have used my DNA," Kim admitted. "Most of the time they don't even check if it is a maternity or a paternity sample if the paperwork is filled out a certain way."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Drew demanded. "I had agreed to be his father. If you had told me the whole story, I would probably still have agreed to it."

"I couldn't be sure of that," Kim insisted sadly. "You were with Sam and had a family of your own. The situation was totally changed. And you didn't even remember us."

"ok," Drew took a deep breath. "For the sake of our past friendship and for Oscar we put this behind us and promise right now, no more lies."

Drew proceeded to tell her about Sam and their investigations. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone including Julian. He told her about Jason being A.J. and how important it was to continue acting like he was Jason.

"Until we find Hector Alcazar and stop him from trying to get revenge on my family, we still continue acting like he is Jason." Drew explained to her.

"Hector Alcazar!" Kim exclaimed bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "That is what Hank and I argued about that last day. He told me that he was working for his father but before that he told me that he didn't like his father because he was a dirty businessman."

"I asked him why he would work for him if he hated him so much and he told me he didn't have a choice. It was expected. Then he showed me his passport and it said his name was Hector Alcazar Jr."

Kim looked up at Drew and said, "Now that I think about it, it was like he was being horrible to me on purpose so I would break up with him. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Drew answered her. "As soon as we can we will ask him. So far, he hasn't done anything illegal. Or no one has caught him doing anything illegal.

"As far as Oscar's care," Drew changed the subject. "I know Monica is going to want the two of you to live at her house to take care of him. He will be surrounded by family and he will not be in a hospital."

"We will just need to discuss this with Oscar." Kim admitted. "I need to get back to the hospital."

She stops at the doorway and turns to him.

"I never told you this," She looks at him intently. "I always loved you and wanted us to have more than our friendship. Getting involved with Hank was my way of trying to get over you. You were determined not to get seriously involved with anyone because of how serous you were about your career. That part of our relationship was not a lie."

Instead of responding he just says, "I will walk you out," Drew said as his phone started beeping.

They are walking out of his office door when he suddenly yells, "Damn it! That Bitch!"

"What happened?" Kim asked as she looked back at him.

"Carly was at the office door while we were talking." Drew said with frustration. "She probably heard our whole conversation. I got rid of the bugs in my office that I am sure she put in here so now she is hanging out outside my office to find out what is going on."

"You have to keep her quiet," Kim said desperately. "We can't let her tell Oscar. Do you think she will?"

"Not if I kill her first." Drew said lethally.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After seeing Kim to her car, Drew texted Chuck about the situation. He went directly to the Sonny's construction site.

He stared down the hole where Sam had put Sonny. He didn't understand how or why it was still here. Maybe Sonny decided to abandon his plans after what happened between him and Sam here.

He moved over to the shadows and waited for her to arrive. She was going to learn she wasn't up to playing these dangerous games.

Then he heard her yell out, "Sonny, are you here? Why did you want to meet here?"

"I thought it would provide us the privacy we need to have a little chat." Drew said menacingly from the shadows. He saw her jump as she watched him come out into the open to stand before her.

"What are you playing at Drew?" Carly asked. She was not very successful of covering the fright in her voice and face.

"I want to know what you are playing at, Carly?" Drew said in such a calm voice it was scary. He held up his phone with the video taken of her outside his office listening in on his conversation with Kim.

"I couldn't hear anything," She assured him. "I just want to know what is going on with the search for Jason."

"I think it is much more than that." Drew said calmly. "Why would I discuss the search for Jason with Kim? Oh no, you wanted to hear something that you could use to blackmail me so I would tell you everything."

She jumped back a little when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back closer to him and dropped the small objects in her hand.

She looked down at the bugs that she had one of the maids' plant in his office over a year ago.

"Was your plan to find out something you could use against me to get Sam to leave me. Leaving her free to be with 'Jason?'" Drew said sarcastically. "Your mistake was leaving them in my office after Sam and I broke up."

Carly decided not to deny it. "What do you want Drew?"

"What did you overhear?" Drew snapped.

"Nothing," Carly insisted. Then she went on with more confidence. "So, there was something you two discussed that you don't want Sam to know about."

"Don't project what you would do on what I would do." Drew told her. "I don't keep anything from Sam. We tell each other everything."

He felt like she didn't hear what he and Kim talked about, but he was going to act like she had just to be on the safe side.

"Carly," Drew said with a menacing grin. "Before you cross me, try to get a hold of Spinelli. You are not going to be able to find him. Sam had him disappeared and don't think we will not do the same to you if you interfere with this investigation or tell anyone what you may have overheard. If the wrong person finds out what Kim and I discussed I will know how they found out and I will act accordingly."

"Drew," Carly insisted. "You won't take me away from Joss. She needs me. I have to be there to help her deal with what is happening with Oscar."

"Don't worry," Drew said as he started walking away from her. "Just keep your nose out of the investigation and you don't have anything to worry about. You want to be here for Joss then be here for Joss instead of getting in every bodies business."

"What is going to happen when you find Jason?" Carly asked him in a taunting voice.

"What do you mean, Carly?" Drew asked as he turned back to her.

"Don't you think that Jason is going to want to be with his wife, Sam, when you get him back." Carly pointed out in a smug tone.

"I guess you were not paying attention," Drew started just as smugly. "Sam and Jason are not married, and they never were."

"What do you mean Jason and Sam were never married?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I guess you were still in shock finding out that Jason was really A.J. to have been paying close attention to what Sam and I found out. I am Danny's father and it was me that was with Sam during the time of the wedding. We found a journal that Faison kept that documents all the times that we were switched for his experiments."

"Yea," Carly said shell shocked. "I guess that went out of my mind as soon as I found out he was A.J. I don't know if I trust you to find Jason though. Him and Sam were connected and shared a bond."

"I should send you over the report that proves that statement is false." Drew said to her. "I will find Jason and get him the help he needs because he is my twin brother and Monica deserves to have all her sons around her."

She walked away from him without saying a word. When she thought she had put enough distance between them she pulled out her phone to make a call to her IT specialist for the Metro Court.

 **Mid-April 2019**

 _Texting conversation between Sam and Drew_

Sam: "Are you sure you want to do this. You don't have too. You should be at home with Oscar."

Drew: "Oscar is with his mother and Joss. I am just going to make a little surprise visit to Shiloh that is all. I just need to find out what his intentions toward Kristina is."

Sam: "I appreciate that, but don't you think it would be more believable if I make the visit since I am closer to Kristina than you are."

Drew: "Maybe, but I don't want you anywhere near him. I haven't gotten all those memories back, but I remember first meeting him. I didn't trust him at first."

Sam: "Any word on when Ellie will have those memories ready for you?"

Drew: "She is not sending any more until I get another scan. With Oscar being in and out of the hospital and now confined to Monica's house I haven't had time to have the scan done."

Sam: "You need to have the scan done soon. Good news is Carly has not caught on yet. She still thinks her tech guy is tracking what we are doing. She is so obsessed with finding Jason."

Drew: "I almost feel sorry for her. She is going to find out real soon that she needs to let go of the Jason she thought she knew. He doesn't exist anymore."

Sam: "How is his progress?"

Drew: "Ellie and Patrick both agree that doing any procedures on Jason will be detrimental to him and will speed up the brain damage. They have stopped it's progression, but any procedures will start the deterioration again."

Sam: "It was wonderful seeing Maxie, Georgie and James reunite with Nathan. Very happy for them. They are still in the safe house in Burbank. Frisco wants to keep them there until Shiloh and his father are in custody."

Drew: "I am hoping it will be soon. I am at The Dawn of Day now. I will call you after I am done talking with him."

Drew looks at the door before knocking. He is really pissed. Kristina is in yet another situation that could put his family in danger. It was bad enough when her and Michael ran off to Mexico when they were teenagers. But know she is an adult and she needed to start acting like it. If it was anyone else but Shiloh, he would be leaving her to face the consequences on her own, but it wasn't.

Shiloh had to be taken care of permanently so all his family would be safe. Then he was going to sit Kristina down for a little talk about being more careful about the company she kept. She had to stop getting herself into these situations. It wasn't like she was all alone in the world because she wasn't. She had a large family that all loved her. Maybe she needed to find out what it was like to have no one to turn to before she got it. She needed an intervention.

Shiloh answered the door with a surprise look on his face. "What can I do for you Drew?"

"I know you gave me some of the details of what happened in Afghanistan," Drew began as he walked through the door. "But I wanted to get more details from you about what happened. Not having my memories is really starting to bother me."

"Are you reconsidering using the flash drive?" He asked Drew, trying to hide his concern.

"Until I can use it safely without loosing my memories of my kids and my mother, I really don't want to take the chance."

"Is it still bothering you having all your brother's memories." Shiloh asked him.

"Yes, it is," Drew sighed, playing along. "It is difficult seeing Sam with Jason and knowing how horrible he was to her in the past. But then again, I hate not seeing her as well. It's a little difficult to avoid her when we have a child together."

"I can't imagine what that must be like." Shiloh said to him. "But I really don't know what else to tell you. I put most of the details in my book that were not classified and I don't think it is a good idea to repeat the secrets I told you when I got drunk that night. I would rather those stay forgotten."

"I guess I can understand that," Drew answered him. "I don't mean to change the subject, but Kristina is like a little sister to me and I am worried about her. She tends to find trouble were ever she goes."

"You don't have to worry about her finding trouble here," Shiloh reassured him. "She is just trying to find her true self. The true self she can't find with her family. Those are her words, not mine."

"I will warn you though," Drew decides to take another path. "You know who her father is?"

"Yes," Shiloh answered. "But it is Kristina's choice to be here."

"Be that as it may," Drew continued. "Sonny is not going to see it that way even if Kristina tells him so to his face. He will never believe it and he will never leave you in peace. This may end with his gun in your face if you are not careful."

 **Secret hospital, Burbank, California a week before**

"What was your name again, Doctor?" Jason asked Patrick.

"Dr. Patrick Drake." He answered him for the third time since Patrick had arrived the day before. "Just call me Patrick like you call the other Dr., Ellie."

"Is my brain ever going to feel unscrambled?" Jason asked Patrick.

"That is the hope." Patrick answered him as he continued looking over Jason's latest scans.

Patrick was still in shock looking at Jason. When Ellie had called him to consult on a case the last thing he expected was to come face to face with Jason Morgan.

Jason Morgan was supposed to be back home in Port Charles like his wife had told him when he had gotten another shock that the man he thought was Jason Morgan was really his twin brother Drew Cain.

Patrick found it unusual that Jason remembered meeting Drew when they had both been kidnapped but didn't remember Patrick, one of his doctors that had preformed many of his surgeries.

Jason remembered Drew and him being tortured with something called the intersect to mess with their memories. It worked better on Drew because he didn't have the brain damage that Jason did. The intersect only partially worked on Jason. It was very inconsistent with which memories it took out.

The Ring had decided to kidnap them both because they were both starting to have memories of the other when they were not supposed to. They were able to remove all of Drew's memories with the intersect but Jason still remembered most of his early adult life especially the times they had kidnapped him and switched him with Drew.

Patrick looked down and Jason had fallen back asleep. He left the room and Ellie was waiting for him outside of the room.

"What do you think?" Ellie asked him anxiously. "I really want to give Drew and his mom good news."

"To be honest," Patrick began. "I don't know what to think. I want to start asking him if he remembers other people in his life from Port Charles, like his employer and friends. I would really like to know if he remembers my wife. She thinks that Jason is in Port Charles and has been for the last year and a half. She has been downright rude about it as well."

"Why don't you ask him your questions when he wakes up next?" Ellie suggested. "He usually doesn't sleep for more than an hour and a half at a time."

 **Later that afternoon**

"O.k., Jason," Patrick began. "I have some questions for you?"

"What kind of questions?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well," Patrick began again. "It may surprise you to know this, but I have been your doctor before. You just don't seem to remember."

"I hate to admit it," Jason stated. "But I don't remember you. Mainly I remember my brother, Drew. Do you know when he will be able to get here?"

"He will be here as soon as he can," Patrick told him. He wasn't sure what he should tell him, but he decided to go ahead and tell him the full truth. "Drew found out he had a teenage son last year. His name is Oscar. The problem is Oscar has an inoperable brain tumor and he is dying. He can't leave him right now."

"Jake," Jason said with sadness as the story of Oscar prompted the memory of Jake.

"Do you remember Jake?" Patrick asked him.

"I remember the night he died after Luke Spencer hit him with his car while he was driving drunk." Jason answered.

Again, Patrick decided to tell him the truth. Patrick pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo he had of Jake and Danny playing together. Patrick figured he might as well get all the miracles out of the way at one time.

"Lots of things have changed since you have been gone." Patrick began as he showed Jason the photos on his phone. "This is going to take most of the afternoon to go through. It is even difficult for me to absorb and I wasn't kidnaped, and my brain messed with."

He wasn't sure how he was going to explain A.J. to him and he was going to have to because A.J. and Monica were going to be there the next day.

"Even though Drew can't come right now," Patrick said as he was not as ready as he thought to discuss Jake and Danny. "Monica and A.J. will be here tomorrow."

"A.J." Jason said with confusion. "A.J. died many years ago."

Patrick sighed. "That is another long story. The same people that kidnapped you also kidnapped A.J. It seems that Faison and his groupies had a thing with doing experiments on the Quartermain boys."

"Why are you treating Jason here?" Robin yelled as she burst through the door. "Why is he here instead of Port Charles? And why would you keep this from me?"

 _A/N: It is Robin's turn for a reality check._

 _Sorry again for the long delay in the update. Starting this consulting business has been time consuming and I have just been too tired to look at this much. The last two times I have worked on this I had just drank an adult beverage and got some inspiration so don't be surprised if there are errors that I missed._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. My son had bronchitis then I got bronchitis. It's been a rough month. This chapter doesn't have much Sam and Drew in it, but I think they are all going to be in California the next chapter at least for part of it. There needs to be a family reunion with A.J., Monica and Jason then I think it will jump to after Oscar's death. Below is a more inclusive cast list for Chuck because more of those characters show up in this chapter and in following chapters._

 _Chuck Bartowski - Zachary Levi_

 _Sarah Walker - Yvonne Strahovski_

 _Col. John Casey - Adam Baldwin_

 _Carina Miller - Mini Andén_

 _Morgan Grimes - Joshua Gomez_

 _Alex McHugh - Mekenna Melvin_

 _Dr. Ellie Woodcomb - Sarah Lancaster_

 _Dr. Devon Woodcomb - Ryan McPartlin_

 _Stephen J. Bartowski - Scott Bakula_

 _Mary Elizabeth Bartowski - Linda Hamilton_

 _Brigadier General Diane Beckman - Bonita Friedericy_

 _Roan Montgomery - John Larroquette_

 _Zondra - Mercedes Masohn_

 _Cole Barker - Jonathan Cake_

 _Michael "Big Mike" Tucker - Mark Christopher Lawrence_

 _Bolonia Grimes - Patricia Rae_

 _Kathleen McHugh - Clare Carey_

Chapter 19

 **Secret hospital near Burbank**

"What are you doing here Robin?" Patrick asked angrily. "How did you know I was here?"

"I put a tracker on your phone in case you got kidnapped." Robin answered as if it was so simple. "It's not like it hasn't happened to me twice. Now please, you two have some explaining to do."

"I don't think so," Jason answered angrily. "I don't want you here. You need to leave."

"But why?" Robin asked in surprise.

"All I remember is feeling an uncontrollable anger toward you," Jason answered her. "All I remember is it was you that told A.J. Michael was his son. I had nothing but trouble from A.J. after that. He even kidnapped Micheal and faked his death."

"What happened to you since I saw you last?" Robin asked incredulous. "You don't remember that we got past that and became friends again. You helped me when I had post-partum depression after I gave birth to Emma."

"I don't remember any of that." Jason told her adamantly. "Will you please leave. You being here is bothering me and I want you to leave."

"Come on Robin," Patrick said to her as he took her arm to guide her back out of the room. "We have a lot to discuss and we can't do it in front of him because he doesn't like you anymore."

"What happened to him since I saw him almost a year ago?" Robin demanded as they just made it out of the room. She yanked her arm out of his hand.

"You didn't see him almost a year ago," Patrick said adamantly. "That is the real Jason Morgan and you haven't seen him since around 2011. It was probably Drew that actually helped you when you had post-partum depression."

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded again. "I know Jason Morgan and Jason Morgan is the one that helped me after I gave birth to Emma."

"Well, you could possibly be wrong," Patrick took a little too much pleasure in telling her.

Both of their heads jerked up and looked as they heard someone rush toward them. It was Ellie with what looked like a gun in her hands. She was pointing the gun at Robin.

Patrick quickly pushed Robin behind him, "Hold up, Ellie! This is my wife Robin."

"I really don't care who she is," Ellie said forcefully. "She isn't supposed to be here. Jason has been through enough. I am not taking any chances. Patrick, escort your wife to my office."

Ellie walked behind them pointing the gun at their backs. They didn't have to know it was a tranq gun and Ellie didn't have any reason to tell them.

"Sit down so we can have a little chat." She told them as she pointed to a couple of chairs in front of her desk. They watched her as she pushed a button on her desk to turn off an alert. "My brother and sister will still be coming but they will stop at shooting first and asking questions later with that turned off."

"Ellie," They heard over an intercom. "Sit rep please!"

"Robin crashed the party," Ellie answered the voice. "Everything seems to be under control. I am about to find out if she met our patient."

"Robin," Said the voice. "I hope you didn't push back Jason's recovery. You are too sit there, listen to Dr. Woodcomb and do exactly as she says. If you deviate in any way you will find yourself in a jail cell next to Damien Spinelli."

"Frisco," Robin gasped as there was a sound like a hang up. "What is going on here?"

"Patrick, I trusted you." Ellie ignored Robin's question. She would get to her later. "I brought you in on this because you were his doctor before. Your wife wasn't supposed to be involved because of the nature of what they did to his brain, but since she is here, what was his reaction to seeing her."

"Just to be clear," Patrick looked at Ellie with trepidation. "I didn't tell her anything. She has a tracker on my phone that I didn't know about. I also didn't know I was going to be treating Jason before I got here. I wouldn't have told her even if I had known."

"Patrick," Robin said angrily. "So much for loyalty."

"You would have insisted on coming with me." Patrick said with exasperation. "You wouldn't have been able to take the fact you were not invited or wanted. You would have insisted that you had to come save 'Your Jason', no matter that he is not 'Your Jason'. To be truthful 'Your Jason' doesn't exist and he never did."

"Shut-up!" Ellie yelled at them. "This is getting me nowhere! What was Jason's reaction to seeing her if he did see her?"

"He became very agitated and wanted her to leave." Robin huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her in her irritation.

"I am going to instruct you to leave Robin," Ellie said very strongly. "Your presence here will make his condition worse. I will leave Patrick here to explain what happened to him. You can read her in on the entire story but only with the understanding that she will leave here and not come back until she is invited."

"One more thing, Robin," Ellie said forcefully. "If I see you here again when you are not invited, I will shoot you and you will wake up next to Spinelli. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Robin answered with trepidation.

"Fine," Ellie said. "Stay in my office until you two have things hashed out. Actually, Patrick, you might want to leave afterward and us start fresh in the morning."

"I will consider that after I am done here." Patrick told her.

Ellie dropped a folder in front of him on the desk as she moved to leave the office. "You will need to go over that if you are going to stay on the case. I think Robin will need to review it as well so she will understand why her services will NOT be needed here. And another thing, you two will not discuss this case anywhere else but here. I don't want the name Jason Morgan coming out of either of your mouths if you are not in this building. If they find him again, they will kill him."

Robin was a little disconcerted when she heard the door lock after Ellie left the room. "What is going on Patrick? And who is that woman?"

"She is a neurologist that probably knows more about the brain than anyone on earth. She is also someone you don't want to mess with." Patrick answered her with relief that Ellie had left the room.

"Well," Robin began smartly. "I am someone she doesn't want to mess with either. I am the daughter of two WSB agents.

"Robin," Patrick began with annoyance. "What ever you are thinking forget it! She and her husband were CIA doctors; her brother and sister-in-law were the top two CIA officers in the country. They have come out of retirement to rescue Jason as well as many others. They are adamant that the success of their mission depends on absolute secrecy."

"They only brought me into it because of my history with Jason and Drew vouched for me. They didn't want you involved until they were sure of the extent of the brain damage that Jason has endured because of Faison and his people's experiments."

"But I was his doctor as well," Robin insisted stubbornly.

He ignored her childish remark and went on, "Let's read the diary together, then you are going home to be with the kids. After I discuss a few things with Ellie, I will be home right behind you."

"Don't argue with me," Patrick insisted at seeing her mouth open to argue with him. "Or you can go home right now and not have anything to do with this investigation. I will let them put you in that jail cell next to Spinelli. I think I will ask for pictures."

Robin huffed as she moved her chair closer to Patrick's so she could read the diary with him. The file folder had Jason Morgan, Andrew Cain and Alan Jr. Quartermain written on the front as well as photographs on the inside front cover.

Instead of saying anything else to each other they both begin reading the papers in the file.

 _Excerpt from Faison's diary:_ **December 1995**

 _A.J. Quartermain inadvertently interfered with my plans for the first experiment with Jason Quartermain and Andrew Cain. Jason Quartermain may not wake up and I will have to find another set of twins separated at birth to study. In the meantime, I will do an experiment on Anna and Alex. They do not remember each other, and it should be relatively easy to implant memories into them both. It should be entertaining._

"Oh my god," Robin said as she brought her hand to her open mouth, then she reached to take the diary from Patrick to look for more information about her mother. "What did he do to my mother?"

"Robin, back off," Patrick said as he pulled the file away from her. "I am sure your mom already knows about all this. Why don't we take a break and you call your mom to ask her about it? Finding out that 'Your Jason' isn't exactly 'Your Jason' must be a big shock to you." She just huffed at him as she got her phone out of her pant pocket.

While Robin was on the phone with her mom, Patrick continued to skim through the diary. Patrick found some flags on Ellie's desk and marked the page he had been looking for. He looked up and saw that Robin was arguing with Anna. Anna had known about the experiments and she hadn't told Robin about it. She was angry with her dad as well because he had known about it too.

Patrick went back to skimming the diary until he got to mid-July of 2011. He knew that was around the time that Jason proposed to Sam, then in August of that same year they switched them back because they knew Jason needed brain surgery because of the mass in his frontal lobe that turned out to be a piece of the dashboard from the car accident with A.J. They were switched back in early September 2011. Faison was disappointed that he had to switch them back because there was another problem with Jason's brain that they wanted Patrick and Robin to fix.

The next entry was about Robin. He looked up and she was still on the phone with Anna. Faison deviated from his double goal plan of creating an army of mercenaries as well as getting a complete set of Jason Morgan memories into Drew's head and learning all he could about Sonny's business. He had already learned enough from Bernie to be able to siphon money away from the Corinthos Organization.

He had wanted everyone to believe Robin to be dead to make Anna vulnerable but to also to get her to treat Jason so he wouldn't have to keep switching them back and forth. However, Faison decided to leave Jason in Port Charles longer after that last surgery to give him more time to heal. The CIA and NSA threw their weight around and took Drew on assignment, so he didn't have access to him for those months anyway.

There was a rant about a Brigadier General Diane Beckman because she would pull Drew for a NSA mission when he had wanted him for a special project or have him in Port Charles. She was always getting in his way. It was like she suspected what he was doing. She did it more and more toward the end of his project.

Finally, Faison had to give up on getting the procedures to work on Jason. The results were worse every time he tried to take out memories and implant new ones. At that point, Faison decided to get Drew back and stop switching them. He had a lot of the money from the Corinthos Organization at that point and he decided to take over the operation disguised as Duke Lavery.

Ellie jumped after she turned around from checking on Jason and ran straight into her mother.

"Sorry, Ellie," Her mother, Mary Bartowski,looked at her apologetically. "Old habits."

"I see your old habits." Ellie said as she pointed to the handgun with a silencer on it that she had grabbed before running to her daughter. "I hope the kids didn't see that."

"Ellie," Mary said with exasperation. "The kids are fine. All four of them are being entertained with stories told by Zondra."

Ellie was too tired to race down to the school room they had set up for the kids. There was no telling what the ex-CIA officer was telling the four kids. It was probably a good thing only two of them were old enough to remember anything about the story.

"How is Dad today?" Ellie asked as they walked to the school room. She knew that her father didn't remember any of them. They had taken all his memories of his wife and two children away from all of them. Ellie was almost ready to preform a procedure on him like what she was able to do for Drew, except the procedure for her Dad would only be photos of their life together. Problem was there is a large gap in years when he disappeared when Ellie was a teenager.

Ellie hoped that the procedures would work for her Dad like they worked for Drew. That once he got some of the memories back with the procedure then some of his other memories came back on their own. She hated it that she was experimenting on her own Dad.

On the way to the school room she remembered she needed to send Chuck a message to monitor what was going on in her office. She sent him a brief explanation and he would let her know when they were leaving her office. She decided that she might have something for Robin to take care of after all. There were other patients they had found, and she suspected that at least a couple of them were from Port Charles.

 **Ellie's Office**

Robin stopped lecturing her Mom and looked down at her phone. All the sudden her phone had gone dead.

"Did she get tired of being lectured and hang up on you?" Patrick asked with sarcasm.

Robin ignored him and took the diary away from him and began reading where she had left off.

"You might want to just look over the pages I bookmarked. Some of the entries have to do with you and the others are the relevant times Jason and Drew were switched. There are a few surprises in there."

"Drew was the one that helped me after I had Emma." Robin said with surprise. "How is this possible?"

"Keep reading," Patrick encourages. "It is much more complicated than that. Drew and Sam's heads must be spinning. The whole situation is rather weird."

She continued reading for several minutes until she got to summer of 2011.

"No way!" Robin yelled. "This can't be true!"

Before either of them could continue the conversation, they heard a noise on the other side of the office. They watched as a large screen came out of the ceiling.

Their mouths hung open as Sam and Drew appeared on the screen.

"We thought we should take part in this conversation," Sam told them. "The diary doesn't tell the full story especially what happened when we found out about the diary and all the experiments they did on Jason and Drew."

"Patrick, if you are going to continue treating Jason," Drew began. "We have to tell you what has been going on here. He doesn't know any of it and I want to keep it that way until I can get there to visit him."

"I'm sorry, Drew," Patrick looked sheepish. "He asked when you would be able to get here so I went ahead and told him about Oscar, and it may be awhile before you could make it here. I told him Monica and A.J. will be here to see him tomorrow."

"That is fine," Drew assured Patrick. "Just don't tell him anything about Danny and Jake. I know he will be over joyed that they are both alive, but I don't know what it will do to him when he finds out he is not their father."

"You're just going to take both of his children away from him!" Robin yelled at them. "And what are you going to do about the guy in Port Charles that is impersonating him."

Before Drew and Sam could say anything, Patrick exclaimed. "Stop being pathetic. According to the diary, Danny is not Jason's son. He is Drew's. I am sure they are not planning on lying to Jason about the kids."

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes as he tried to keep from losing his temper. Sam had no such qualms.

"Robin," Sam yelled at her. "Stop being a know-it-all bitch. We would not lie to Jason about any of this. When we found out the existence of the diary, we did DNA testing on everybody including a few that we just wanted to be sure about and that included Jake. Jake isn't Drew's son either. He is Lucky's. We figured that Helena messed with the results like she did Aiden's. You know all too well how she liked to play God with all our lives."

Patrick, Sam and Drew could tell that Robin wanted to argue with Sam over all that was revealed but she really couldn't. She knew there were special DNA tests to determine maternity and paternity in twins. She knew by the tech that was in the hospital they were in that they had the capabilities to do the test.

Instead of arguing she just asked, "Who has been impersonating Jason? Faison did a good job of mapping the memories because he had information that he really shouldn't have known."

"You mean all the stuff I know," Drew said sarcastically. "And I'm not supposed to know either. Not because it was me, Drew, that was there with you, but I was the wrong 'Jason'"

"I guess I deserve that," Robin said snidely. "But can we move on?"

"Robin," Patrick said. He quickly put the front of the file folder in front of Robin's face. "The answer has been in front of our face the whole time we have been in this office."

"A.J." she said in shock. "But Sonny shot and killed him."

"Yea," Patrick began again. "And you were supposed to be burned up in a fire."

"Point taken." Robin admitted. "Does he know he isn't Jason?"

"Yes, he does." Drew answered her. "Peter has deprogrammed him and Ellie has been slowly replacing his Jason memories with the A.J. memories. She is leaving the fighting skills that they implanted from me in case he needs them. We are still working on located the last Ring member. We have a lead, his son is here in Port Charles."

Before Robin could ask any questions, the office door was unlocked, and two people came through the door and Sam and Drew were excitedly asking the couple questions. Then Robin noticed the woman was carrying a newborn baby.

"Meet Andrew Irving Casey." Carina faced the baby toward the screen for Sam and Drew.

"Ohh.. you named him after Drew and Chuck." Sam gushed as she looked at the baby. "I hope to be there soon to meet him in person."

"Why would you name him after me?" Drew asked in surprise and embarrassment.

"I know you remember some of it," Carina told him as she looked back up at Casey. "But you were there for both of us on missions and you did put up with me a lot. I can be high maintenance."

"I am sure we all helped each other." Drew told her.

"Are we done expressing 'lady feelings'?" John asked with exasperation. He took the baby from Carina. "Our son needs to be put down and probably needs a change first."

"Who are these people?" Robin asked with exasperation. "This is a mad house."

"I am Corporal John Casey." Casey answered her with pride. "This is Carina Miller. We not only worked with Drew in the past, but we are his family. It just took us awhile to find him."

Without another word Casey walked out of the office and left Carina to lock up if it was necessary.

Robin decided to remain quiet and read through the diary more as Drew and Sam discussed babies with Carina. Patrick joined her. They both had a lot of reading to do if they were going to catch up with what all was going on in the situation.

She was half listening to the conversation as Carina was telling them about a couple named Alex and Morgan having a daughter that they named Samantha Kathleen. Before she could help herself, she muttered, "Why would this couple name their daughter after Sam?'

Patrick gave her a look that said, 'Shut up!'

"Robin," Sam said with gritted teeth. "The baby is not named after me! She is named after Sarah. Her birth name was Samantha. Now if you wouldn't mind, go back to your reading. We have a lot to catch you two up on before we have to go pick up the kids. I know you have kids to get back to as well."

"On that note," Carina said. "I will leave you four alone to get caught up. I want to spend as much time with my two guys before we get started with more searches."

"Carina," Sam said. "Shouldn't you take more time to recover? You just gave birth."

"We have to find as many of The Ring's victims as we can and get them to their families." Carina answered her sadly. "We have our families. I guess becoming a mother has changed me. A couple of years ago, I wouldn't have cared so much. I will be doing research on the other possible locations to see if we can narrow them down."

"Oh, Robin," Drew said getting Robin's attention. "In case you were wondering, Ellie let me know that your little escapade didn't effect Jason as much as first thought. He actually went to sleep soon after you two left the room."

"Let's get down to business," Drew said to Patrick and Robin after Carina left the office. "We have a lot of history to go over and get you two caught up on."

 _A/N: Please leave suggestions for the Port Charles residents that might have been found and others to be found later. There is only one that I have made my mind up about but not sure about any others. I will try not to take as long with the next chapter, but I want to re-read what I have written. I have a feeling I have a few holes to fill._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Having some health problems, I am having trouble dealing with. Next chapter will probably be awhile as well. Got a big project I have to focus on until it is done. Got to make some money._

 **Chapter 20**

Robin was very happy that Ellie had relented and let her at least help with the research to help the patients recover more of their memories, if she stayed away from Jason. Patrick kept her advised in general terms on how Jason was doing, but it was frustrating for her because she used to be the one that led the research and treatment protocols.

The reunion with Monica and A.J. went well considering how weirded out Jason was at first when he saw A.J. They warned him that Faison and the others had given A.J. plastic surgery to look like Jason to replace him. It was even difficult some days for Robin to understand what had happened. Even knowing what had happened to her in her life, she still had a hard time seeing Jason's face but knowing it was A.J.

Drew and Sam also came later that day and Robin steered clear of them as much as possible. Patrick told her that would probably be for the best and for once she didn't fight with him about it. She was kind of glad not to be around all of it as they told Jason that even though the children that had been in his life were alive, they were not his children.

Jason was very upset and emotional when he heard the story of Sonny shooting A.J. and everyone believing he had died yet again. Monica just held him through the emotional meltdown.

No one understood where the emotions were coming from because he had not been able to show much emotion after the accident that caused the original brain damage. The working theory was that the emotions were caused by the back and forth use of the intersect. Their problem with figuring his behavior out was they did not have all his medical records. They had everything from Port Charles, but they did not have access to all the tests run on him by Faison and the Ring.

Robin knew they were having a meeting trying to decide how to proceed with Jason's medical care. She had not been invited to contribute so she was going down to the makeshift nursery/school room to check on the kids. She wasn't sure how she felt about ex-spies providing childcare. At least Emma was old enough to keep an eye on her brother.

 **Conference room in secret facility**

"When can I bring Jason home?" Monica asked as she looked expectantly at Ellie.

Ellie had just told them that Jason's condition was stabilized for now.

"That is going to depend on him." Ellie answered as she looked around the room that contained Jason's family.

"It is also going to depend on what arrangements we can make to keep him safe." Drew told Monica. "As well as how we explain him and A.J."

"I have an idea about that." A.J. spoke up.

"Wait!" Ellie interrupted. "I have spent a lot of time with Jason. I am not sure he wants to go back to Port Charles."

"Why wouldn't he want to come home?" Monica asked. "His family is there."

"But there are also people there that he doesn't want to see." Ellie told her. "These are not the type of people that will stay away from him even if he asks them."

"Sonny and Carly." Monica said simply. "I don't want them around him either."

"All of this is moot anyway," Ellie said. "You need to ask him what he wants to do. If he does go home, he will need to have weekly scans that have to be sent to me so I can document his progress and more importantly make sure he doesn't start getting worse again."

"Let me talk to him alone," Drew said addressing Monica. "I know you want him home, but I am not sure that is the best for him for now. I promise I will not lead him one way or another."

"I know you won't." Monica said to him as she squeezed his hand.

Drew hugged her, then turned to Sam and kissed her on her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the school with the kids when you are done." She kissed him on the cheek.

Drew watched as A.J. and Monica followed Sam to the school to be with the kids before he turned in the opposite direction to Jason's hospital room.

Drew walked into the room quietly in case Jason was asleep. The room was dark. Jason preferred it that way because of the headaches he was experiencing. They had replaced the hospital bed with a more comfortable adjustable bed in the hope that he would sleep better and maybe not so much.

Drew quietly sat down in the chair beside Jason's bed and watched him sleep. Drew was horrified at what Faison and the Ring had done to him over the years.

When Drew had first seen Jason after arriving, he started remembering when he and Jason had first met after one of the times, they were both captured. They both had went through the same procedure, but it had caused Jason more pain than Drew. They basically had to watch them torture the other.

As he continued to watch Jason sleep, the guilt he felt was overtaking him. They had promised each other that they wouldn't stop until both had escaped and were safe from their kidnappers. They didn't know who was behind their kidnappings and they didn't understand why. Jason thought it was to take over Sonny's territory, while Drew was sure they wanted to turn him to use his combat skills or it was about one of the missions he had done for the CIA.

Drew realized that it was all the above really. Because the intersect was increasing Jason's brain damage they had to stop using it on him but the fact that they had Jason in the regenerator proved they had not completely given up. Otherwise they would have just let him die.

At least Drew had not made it easy for them to brain wash him because they had to put a chip in his brain to make it work. It was weird for Drew having memories of thinking he was Jason and then himself as they tried to brain wash him to sabotage missions for the CIA. He only did those missions with Chuck and Sarah's team and he had a loyalty to them that the brainwashing couldn't crack.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Jason asked him as he started sitting up in the bed.

"Not long." Drew answered him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better since the hospital bed is gone." He answered. "But for now, I still feel tired all the time."

"Ellie is hoping that will get better and you will have more energy." Drew told him. "Are you hungry?"

"I haven't had much of an appetite for anything either." Jason answered him. "I have had these conversations with Ellie. Didn't she tell you?"

"Not really," Drew answered him. "Ellie takes her oaths very seriously. Since you have woken up and you are cognizant enough to make your own decisions, she doesn't feel she needs to tell us much of anything. That is what she just told us anyway."

"So, everyone wants to know when I can go home." Jason surmised.

"Well," Drew hesitated but then went on. "I think Mom just wants you home so she can pamper you herself."

"I think you know I am not ready to be around certain people." Jason told him adamantly.

"Do you want to tell me why?" Drew asked, knowing he was talking about Sonny and Carly.

"You know how screwed up my memories are." Jason said to him. "I may have gotten over what they did all those years ago but since all this happened to me, every time I think about either of them, I feel enraged all over again."

"I understand the enraged feelings." Drew agreed with him. "They have been pretty insufferable to Sam and me for the last year."

"Things are just so confusing in my head." Jason said with frustration. "Could some of the memories I have of forgiving them actually be your memories?"

"Possibly." Drew said. "We can look over the journal and compare notes whenever your ready. You may want to slow down on things though. You were hit with a lot of changes when you woke up. Pretty much everything you thought when you were kidnapped turned out to not be true."

"You mean the kids and Sam?" Jason asked.

Drew noticed that even though Jason was more emotional he was still good at hiding those emotions sometimes.

"That among other things as well," Drew said carefully. "I laid a lot of news on you yesterday. Franco and my childhood connection to him. The fact that he married Elizabeth."

"I feel oddly detached from all of that for some reason." Jason told Drew. "Right now the only anger I feel is toward Carly and Sonny. Not just because I walked in on them after they had sex but also because of what they did to A.J."

"As for Sam and the kids," Jason began again. "I believe most of that detachment is because most of that was really you with Sam. I know I was there with Jake more when he was a baby while I was with Elizabeth for that short time, but I still feel detached. Maybe the intersect did me a favor in that regard."

"Maybe," Drew said. "I didn't want to tell you everything all in one day like that but when we were together after we were both kidnapped at the same time, we promised we would always tell each other the truth about everything. I don't need to feel guilty over anything else."

"What do you mean, guilty?" Jason asked. "We were both kidnapped. What could you have done about it?"

"We also promised each other that if either of us got away we would come back and get the other." Drew said sadly. "I wasn't able to do that. Who knows what kind of experiments they were doing on you while I was getting on with my life?"

"I thought I was the one with brain damage?" Jason said sarcastically. "Don't make yourself a martyr over this. It doesn't look good on you."

"A martyr? How am I doing that?"

"You are dwelling too much on what you had no control over." Jason told him seriously. "Be grateful you are able to get most of your memories back. I will forever be stuck with false memories intertwined with real ones. I can't have any procedures done because it will cause more brain damage. I think Ellie will have a problem with letting me undo all her work to save what is left of my brain."

"I do over analyze situations. Occupational hazard, I guess." Drew admitted. "That is another reason why I feel guilty. I've been able to move on and have a full life with a wife and kids that you thought were your own. What Faison and the Ring did to us was sick and twisted."

"You don't need to feel guilty about any of it." Jason told him. "We were both messed with and they took your memories of us meeting and plotting away from you. I was forced to watch them take those memories away. I felt guilty because I couldn't stop it."

"I guess we both have to let go of our guilt. I just feel like I have taken over your life and you are left with nothing." Drew admitted. "I just want you to be able to recover some semblance of a life. I want to help you as much as I can and as much as you will let me."

"I think I am doing better than you think," Jason said as he was able to maneuver himself where he was sitting on the side of the bed with his legs hanging over the side. "I am doing good with the physical therapy. I can walk short distances with just a special cane. I am prepared to just take it one day at a time."

Looked up at him with surprise, "This is great. Why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

"Too much going on with the information overload." Jason explained. "Look, I don't want to hurt Monica's feelings but I'm still not ready to go back to Port Charles. I don't know if I will ever be ready. Of course, I don't expect you to keep Carly at bay forever. I have to face her and Sonny sometime and face what they did to me and to A.J."

"To be honest," Drew said watching Jason getting more comfortable laying back on the bed. "I am worried about the security for you if you go back to Port Charles right now. But I imagine you are ready to get out of here."

"Considering I have problems keeping my eyes open most of the day, I don't have much choice but to stay near the bed." Jason said jokingly.

"Well, when you are ready, we need to go over finances." Drew told him seriously.

"I am not worried about any of that." Jason told Drew. "We both worked for Sonny off and on over the years and we both made the coffee warehouse a success. I know you and Sam are concerned about divorce settlements, but couldn't we just let Alexis or some other lawyer you trust to figure all that out?"

"Regardless," Drew noticed he didn't suggest Diane. "We need to go over every expenditure I made over the last few years and make sure you are reimbursed fairly for those."

"I know you spent a chunk to get ELQ back from Nicholas as well as donated some to help save the hospital. Let's leave those under the bridge. I like that you did those things. I don't know if I would have made the same choices, but they were good choices."

"I appreciate that," Drew said. "But I want to make sure that you get money back for the divorce settlements as well as Aurora Media."

"See," Jason looked at him humorously. "That I would not have done. Not even close."

"No," Drew laughed. "I guess not."

"Are you two ready for some lunch?" The question came from the door.

They both looked up at Sam. She still just had her head in the door.

"Who cooked it?" They both asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"Well," Sam said, adding a little agitation to her voice that she didn't really feel. "I didn't, so neither one of you have to worry I might give you food poisoning. Morgan's mother made pasta and garlic bread."

"So, it's not your world-famous mac n' cheese from the box?" Drew asked with humor.

Sam rolled her eyes, "No it is not. But it would serve you right if it was." She pushed a cart in the room with plates piled high with pasta and garlic bread and glasses of tea.

Jason's eyes got big when he looked at the plates. "I'm already having a hard time staying away for long periods of time. If I eat all that it will put me in a carb coma."

Sam and Drew looked at each other with surprise at Jason's joke.

He looked up at them. "What, I have been watching a lot of tv."

They all laughed together.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood between us, but I need to say something to Sam." Jason looked from Drew to Sam.

"Go ahead," Sam agreed.

"I am really glad that Danny didn't die," Jason said sincerely. "I do remember my part in what happened to him. I was too focused on my feelings to care about yours and I didn't consider the consequences of my actions."

"Things worked out in the end." Sam told him sincerely.

"Whatever happened to McBain?" Jason asked. "I'm just curious. I think I was kidnapped for the last time soon after most of that happened."

"John went on an undercover assignment for the FBI soon after we thought you were dead." Sam answered him truthfully. "I found out through Anna that when he finished that assignment, he went back to Landview and patched things up with his son's mother and they got married."

"Good for him." Drew said. "Glad he got his act together."

 **Later that day, Jason's room**

Jason looked around the room. He was starting to get claustrophobic there were so many people in his room.

"Sorry, Jason," Ellie said. "If you would prefer, we can move to the conference room but it's not much bigger. In here, we wouldn't have to move you."

"Thanks, Ellie," Jason said with gratitude. "I will be fine in here as long as this doesn't take very long."

"Let's get started then," Ellie continued. "We will just discuss what was found earlier today. The rest of us can move to the conference room to discuss what we are going to do about it."

"Sarah and I went and checked out a possible Ring location this morning," Chuck address the room. He looked at all of them knowing he was about to blow their minds again. "It's a facility they were still using. Luckily for Sarah and I, it wasn't heavily guarded but they now know we are looking into their locations."

He mainly looked at the Quartermain family while he tried to carefully word what they had found. Sarah squeezed his hand in support. Beckman, Roan, Casey, Carina, Morgan, Alex and Devon were there in the room because they needed this update.

"I already updated Frisco on what we found. After we finish here, we will go to the conference room to video with him to strategize where we go from here."

"Not only did we find more regenerator pods with people in them, but we also found a logbook. It contains an extensive list of the people they have kidnapped over the years to run experiments. Some of the people in the logbook have had alternate identities implanted and they are living out their lives as someone else."

Chuck took a deep breath before continuing. "They were nice enough to catalog the entries by town. There is a whole section for Port Charles." Chuck looked at Monica sympathetically. "The Ring really had a thing about messing with your family."

He had made sure Monica was sitting beside Jason's bed before they had started this meeting and he was glad he did. The look of terror on her face was disconcerting. Instead of telling her anything he gave her several pieces of paper. They were copies of the Quartermain part of the logbook.

Her hands shook as she took the papers and looked down at them. Her whole body started shaking and Drew rushed to her side. He bent down in front of her and took the papers from her and read them himself.

"Where are they?" Drew asked with unexpressed emotion as he looked up at Chuck.

"We were able to safely move everyone here." Chuck answered him. He knew how important this was going to be for Drew knowing he was going through the same experience. "But for safeties sake. I believe, and Frisco agrees with me, we must move to another facility. Until we find Hector we are going to need to move around. It doesn't help that our entourage keeps growing."

"I have a problem with moving often," Ellie interrupted. "We don't know how moving these patients around is going to affect their health. It could be detrimental."

Drew looked over at Jason and could tell he was getting agitated.

"Chuck," Drew started. He squeezed Monica's arm as he stood back up. "I will trust whatever plan you guys come up with. I need to discuss what these papers say with Monica, A.J., and Jason. But can Ellie stay so she can answer any questions we may have?"

"I don't know if I will be much help," Ellie admitted. "I haven't been able to examine them all yet."

"But you know more about the intersect than anyone we know." Drew answered as he gave the papers to Jason. A.J. looked over his shoulder to see who was on the list. Drew ignored the gasps that came from Jason and A.J. "you are more equipped to answer any questions we probably have about recover time and really how we should proceed."

"I will do my best." Ellie promised. "Who do you guys want to start with."

"My daughter." Monica spoke up. "She has been with these people longer than anyone else. She thinks she is someone else. How do I approach her, or do I approach her? It's been so long she probably has another family."

"I haven't spoken to her yet." Ellie told her sympathetically. "I don't think she will be that surprised considering she was working as a nurse for these people. She was actually very confused that she was put in a holding cell when they first arrived."

"After we compared the records and realized who she was we moved her to a hospital room down the hall. She is waiting for someone to come tell her what is going on. I do want to exam her and run some scans to see if her memories can be restored. All I know for sure is that she believes that Alan is her father and Emily is her sister. She thinks she was working for the Ring to help Emily, which is also the reason Alan remained with them. I let Alan stay with Emily to keep an eye on her vitals. I think he is going to be vital to our goal of helping these patient's recovery."

"I want to go see her and tell her what is going on," Monica found herself saying. She also wanted to run to see Alan and Emily to see for herself that they were here. She would see them later. She wanted to seem like a sane person when he saw her for the first time, and she needed time to calm down for that. She had to calm down before she left Jason's hospital room.

She looked over at A.J. apologetically as she requested, "Drew will you take me to the room and wait outside the room in case I need you?"

"Of course, Mom." Drew answered her as he extended his hand to help her up.

Monica clung to Drew's arm as he escorted her out the door and down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to go in by yourself?" Drew asked her with concern.

"Just stay close, please." Monica said to him. She looked up into his concerned blue eyes. It calmed her knowing she could count on him. Of all her children, Drew was the farthest in treatment to recover his memories.

It was at that moment that Monica realized all her children had been targeted by this Ring and she wanted to know why.

She put the thought aside as she knocked on the door to let her know someone was about to enter.

"Finally," the woman said. "Are you the one that is going to tell me what is going on around here? I really need to check on Emily and my Dad."

Monica was speechless as she stared at her. She looked like Monica except her blonde hair was curly and shorter than it had been the last time Monica had seen her.

"Dawn!" Monica exclaimed. "I wanted to believe it was you, but I had to see for myself and I am still not sure I believe it is you."

 _A/N: Sorry guys, I had to do it. I hated GH when they killed off Dawn. I want Monica to have all her children back. They may not all deserve it, but she does._

 _There may be a few errors in my rush to get this out since it has been so long. Hopefully this project I am working on will be finished in a couple of weeks._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry guys, all the above excuses apply. Got diagnosed with one more complication from diabetes and just trying to deal with it. The crap show hasn't helped any then found out Billy was leaving. It didn't help my motivation to finish this one. The crap show did such a lousy job of writing him an exit story I decided to write one myself and wrote some ideas but decided I better get this one finished or you guys would refuse to read the next one._

 **Chapter 21**

Dawn looked at the older woman that had come into her room with a little bit of shock. She looked like this woman. She couldn't be her mother. Her father told her that her mother had died when she was young of breast cancer.

Dawn watched as the woman walked closer to her and reached out her hand as if to touch her face.

"My baby," Monica moaned. "I'm sorry. I said I wanted to be the one to come tell you what was going on and all I want to do is hug you and never let you go. I thought you were dead all these years but here you are."

Dawn moved away from Monica's hand. Then she said angrily, "Are you accusing my Dad of taking me away from you. I will never believe that."

"Oh, no, honey," Monica quickly told her. "Alan wasn't responsible for any of this. He is just as much a victim as you are. I found out he was still alive at the same time as I found out about you. Just a few minutes ago."

Monica could feel her legs about to give out when she felt Drew's arms around her as he caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Mom," Drew exclaimed. "I knew I should have come in with you." Drew laid her on the bed.

"Drew, I'm all right." Monica reassured him.

Dawn looked from one to the other, witnessing the strong bond between the two. She was a little jealous to be truthful. She was close with Alan, but he really focused more on Emily going as far back as she could remember.

"Hello, Dawn," Drew said. "I am your brother Drew."

"How can this be?" Dawn asked them. "Dad said you died of breast cancer when I was a little girl then he adopted Emily after her mother died of breast cancer and she didn't have any family to take care of her."

"I did have breast cancer years ago," Monica explained to her. "But I didn't die from it. Emily's mother, Paige wasn't so lucky. Alan and I adopted her after Paige died."

"Why don't I remember any of that?" Dawn asked her in shock.

"You were supposedly murdered several years before that." Monica tried to explain. "but apparently you were kidnapped, and your memories were erased. If it is the last thing I do, I am going to find out why and who targeted all Alan and my children in this diabolical plan."

"All of your children?" Dawn asked. "I can't deal with this right now. I need to know what is going on with Alan and Emily. I was helping Dad by taking vitals of Emily and some of the other patients."

"Let me talk with Ellie," Drew told Dawn. "I will find out if you can resume helping Alan. You will want to have a meeting with Ellie about restoring your memories if you are interested. She is restoring mine and I know she can help you with yours."

"Right now, I just want to help Dad, Emily and the other patients." Dawn told him.

"Let's go down the hall and see if our other two brothers remember you," Drew told her. "They were away at boarding school when you disappeared, but they may still remember you. While we are doing that I will find out where Alan and Emily are located."

A.J. didn't remember Dawn because he didn't have all his memories back yet but oddly Jason did remember Dawn. It was actually one of the memories he had lost after the head on collision with the tree. He remembered coming home for Christmas from boarding school and meeting Dawn. He had been excited to have an older sister.

Ellie came in to check on Jason and try to get everyone out of the room to allow him to rest but he seemed excited to see Dawn again.

Everyone in the room was excited Jason had gotten a childhood memory except for Dawn, Ellie noticed.

"Dawn," Ellie said to her. "I will take you down to Alan and Emily. Emily still hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet, but her vitals are good. All indications show she will wake up when she is completely healed."

"Can you tell me what her original injury was?" Dawn asked her. "They never told me. I was told to check vitals and change out IVs. I wasn't allowed to see their original files. Emily's was the only one with a name on it."

"She was strangled." Jason said with sadness and self-loathing. "I was there, and I couldn't even save her."

"Are you sure that was you?" A.J. asked. "This is getting confusing when trying to determine who did what."

"Let's not think about that now," Suggested Drew. "I need to go check on Sam and the kids where they have the school set up and I am sure that Jason is ready for some peace and quiet. It's been a crazy day."

"Dawn," Jason said a little timidly. "Once you get settle and check on Alan and Emily you can come back and visit with me if you want."

"I think I will do that." Dawn told him. "I will give you an update and let you know how Dad took the news of this craziness."

 **Nursery/School room**

"Good," Drew said as he entered the school room, seeing Chuck. "You are still here. When can you fill me in on our next steps?"

"I created a summary and put it on the server." Chuck told him as he sat in a rocker feeding his baby son. He was an older infant, but Chuck and Sarah like to still hold him while he took his bottle. "I think we should spend as much time with our families as possible right now. Get some reunions out of the way. Mainly we are in a holding until we get some more recruits here."

Drew walked to Scout, who was standing up in a crib stretching to him when she saw him come into the room. He picked her up and went to a nearby rocking chair and sat down with her.

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck asked Drew quietly as he looked across the room at their wives with their older children.

"Sure," Drew answered after looking over at their wives as well.

"I am relapsing," Chuck began. "I know I am. I just can't help it."

"It would help if you told me what you were talking about." Drew told him.

"One of the people coming in to help us out," Chuck started with distain. "Is Cole Barker. He is a former MI6 agent from England. He is going to be here at the end of the week."

"Still not seeing a problem so far," Drew told him.

He looked over at Sarah before whispering, "Him and Sarah flirted at having a relationship a couple of years before we got together. I really hated both of them for it. It doesn't help that he looks like a God either."

"Listen Chuck," Drew almost rolled his eyes at Chuck but thought better of it. "I may not remember everything, but I remember even before you two were together you loved each other. Even though you both refused to admit it."

"If it is bothering you so much talk to her about it." Drew encouraged. "You know you are going to get a lecture from Casey if you leave this unresolved. If he gets in a gun fight, he doesn't want to have to deal with you and Sarah's lady feelings at the same time. I think he had enough of that for the first three years you guys worked together."

"He has his own lady feelings to work through." Chuck told him as he pointed his head toward the other cribs with two sleeping babies in them. "This case has gotten uncomfortably personal for everyone."

"They came after my siblings, me and my parents," Drew said darkly. "Other than going after Sam and my children it doesn't get more personal than that. I don't plan on giving them the chance."

Chuck just nodded in agreement as they both saw Monica come into the room. She looked shaky so he put Scout on the playmat on the floor and walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked her.

"I just came from seeing your father and Emily." Monica said weakly as she grabbed ahold of Drew's arm. "He was so shaken from seeing me alive he passed out. Luckily, Devon and Casey were near by and were able to help A.J. get him into a bed."

"It looks like you could use being in a bed yourself." Drew told her. "I think we have all had too many shocks lately and most of them have been today. Why don't we get Ellie to find a place for you to rest? We are just hanging out with the kids and relaxing for now."

"I think I will go hang out with my grandson for a little while." Monica countered. "He can usually calm my spirit."

Drew watch Monica walk across the room, a little steadier on her feet as she headed to Danny and Sam. Then he watched Chuck put little Stephen in a crib for his afternoon nap. His family had grown exponentially over the last year and he knew they had to keep everyone safe. They each had too much to lose now.

"We have to make sure we don't miss anyone this time," Chuck said to him like he had read Drew's mind. "We made the mistake of thinking we had damaged them enough were they wouldn't be a danger anymore, but we were wrong. We can't be wrong again."

"I couldn't agree more." Drew said to Chuck.

 **Los Angeles**

"Is it safe for us to meet here?" Felicia asked Frisco.

"It's safe enough." Frisco told her. "I have people around. We are waiting for Nathan and Maxie to get here before we go in."

"Why are they coming?" Mac asked with impatience. "Why are we here?"

"I will show you when Maxie and Nathan get here." Frisco told him. "Maxie wouldn't forgive me if I didn't include her in this meeting."

Frisco saw the black SUV containing Maxie and Nathan with their guards pull into the parking lot. He pulled out a tablet and pulled up the information he had to show them.

As soon as Maxie and Nathan got out of the SUV she looked directly at Frisco and asked, "Why did I have to leave my children with WSB agents and come to this restaurant?"

He looked at all of them. He could feel their impatience, but he was still hesitant to even tell them about her.

He showed them the photo he had pulled up on the tablet. "We are here to see her."

They all gasped at the same time after seeing a photo of Georgie.

"We have to make a decision," Frisco said before any of them could say anything. "Do we really want to disturb the life she has now with telling her the truth of who she really is, or do we just meet her and see how she is then leave her alone?"

"Of course, we tell her who she really is!" Maxie insisted.

"Who does she think she is and how did she get here?" Felicia demanded.

"I am not sure how long she has been here yet, but she thinks her name is Lindze Letherman." Frisco told them. "She is a chef at this restaurant. I don't know what their purpose was in taking her and putting her here."

"Maybe it was another opportunity to experiment on someone." Mac suggested. He was having a hard time processing seeing photos of his little girl alive.

"Maybe," Frisco said. "We have not been able to find her case documented in any of the journals we have found. I only found out about her because Dillion called and said he saw her."

"Why did he call you?" Maxie demanded. "How did he call you?"

"The usual way," Frisco said sarcastically. "He looked me up on the internet. It's not like I have been in hiding over the years."

"I am ready to go see my sister." Maxie said sharply before she attempted to stomp toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Nathan pulled her back. "Please, wait Maxie."

"What?" Maxie insisted. "Why should we wait?"

"You need to weigh what you are going to say to her and how that will forever change the life she has now." Nathan told her gently. "Right now, you are thinking about your feelings. You need to consider hers."

"It is troubling to me how far back her identity goes back." Frisco told them as he handed the tablet to Mac. "The cover is so good someone inside the government was responsible for creating it. I am starting to believe Sarah and Chuck about how far the Ring was and possible still is inside the government."

"This indicates they have people or did have people inside the U.S. Marshalls." Mac said as he handed the tablet to Felicia.

"How did they get baby pictures of her?" Felicia asked with surprise as she scanned the photos. "They even have photos of her with a couple that she couldn't have known when she was a teenager."

"Photoshop is a wonderful product especially for the bad guys." Frisco told her. "I am willing to bet they got in and took copies of the photos you guys have and replaced the faces."

"Are we done discussing this?" Maxie demanded. "I want to go in and see my sister."

"We go in and order lunch," Frisco sighed his frustration. "After we are done eating, we ask to see the chef and see if she will come out to the table."

"Maxie," Felicia said calmly hoping to calm Maxie down. "I do agree with Frisco and Nathan. We must tread lightly when we see her. I don't think it would be fair to her to upend the life she has now just to make us feel better."

"Ok," Maxie spat as she stomped toward the entrance of the restaurant.

None of them ate very much of their food as they were all anxious to see Georgie. When Frisco was about to find the waiter to see if they could get her to come out, she appeared on her own. They were all awe struck. She looked good and she looked happy. They watched her go through and greet guests to see how everyone was enjoying their food.

Maxie could understand at that moment what Frisco and Felicia were talking about. She started formulating a plan. She could befriend her and still be a part of her life without telling her who she was.

Before Georgie made it to their table a man came in quickly and scooped Georgie up in a hug and danced around the restaurant. They didn't see his face until they danced by their table.

"Well," Maxie said with a little humor in her voice. "I think that settles it. We have to tell her who she is because we have to tell Lucky who he really is."

"Can this get anymore weirder?" Mac asked.

"You should know better than to ask that." Felicia told him. "It can always get weirder."

"I am going to call Laura now," Frisco said as he took out his phone. "Now she has two sons to get through this mess."


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. Home schooling is much more complicated than I thought it would be. I have to relearn most of this crap too and they made up a whole new vocabulary to call stuff. My health problems are a little better but not much. I am thinking this will be just another couple of chapters. This kind of went in a direction I had not intended and got a bit crazy. I will be honest my writing brain has already moved on to wanting to write a better exit story for Drew and a Drew was kidnapped and is being held hostage story._

 **Chapter 22**

Chuck and Drew got a message from Frisco at the same time and they had to decide what room to prepare to fit everyone in to have a group meeting that was going to include all the victims that were conscious. They decided the only room big enough was what used as a dining room in the small hospital. It was convenient also because they were already using the kitchen to prepare everyone's meals.

They had already spread the word that there would be a meeting in the dining room in the next hour and anyone that felt up to it was invited so they would know what was going on with their cases.

Bolonia, Morgan's mom, and Big Mike were staying in the school room with the kids. Carina and Alex stayed to take care of the smaller babies. They wanted to stay with their babies as much as possible.

Chuck and Drew were setting up a large television in the dining room for the team members in Port Charles to teleconference into the meeting when there was a commotion at the door.

They looked up and saw a very harassed looking Emma and Molly. They both stomp up to Chuck, then Emma demands, "What are we doing here Chuck? I thought you and Sarah gave up this spy stuff when you had Rebecca."

Both of the short, blonde women stared daggers at him while waiting for his answer. Chuck was still amazed at the similarities in the two women. No one would know that Molly was adopted, she looked so like Emma and Sarah. It worked out well since they were hiding Molly from people that wanted to kill her for her fortune. Ryker, the man that came up with the plot and was responsible for the murder of Molly's biological parents, was died but they still had security in place that would protect her in case anyone else found out about her.

"We did." Chuck answered her as he quickly finished plugging in all the wires to make the teleconference work. "We all got dragged back in unfortunately."

"Mom," Sarah yelled as she ran up to her Mom and sister and hugged them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with the guards when they came to pick you up. I will explain everything but first how about we get Molly situated in the school room we have set up."

"Molly," Sarah said uneasily. "There is another girl down there that is about your age. Her name is also Emma."

"Whatever," Molly said with her best eyeroll.

Sarah looked at her Mom in surprise and Emma told her, "What do you expect, she is almost thirteen. Everything she says is followed with an eyeroll."

"I heard that," Molly said with indignation.

"Young lady," Emma said in a stern tone. "You will be on your best behavior while we are here, and you will make the best of it."

"Fine," Molly huffed as she followed them out of the dining room.

"Oh honey," Emma put her arms around Sarah. "What kind of mess have you two got into now."

Sarah just shrugged and said, "Later." Her mom didn't even know the half of what Chuck and her and done over the years. Her mom just knew about the last time Sarah was kidnapped, had her memory wiped of all the years she had known Chuck, then almost killed her husband because she was told he was the enemy. Sarah hated thinking about that dark period, but they had made up for it when she started getting her memories back.

"You will tell me what is going on once we get Molly settled?" Her mom questioned because she really didn't know much. She only knew about how Sarah came to save Molly and then the time Sarah had lost her memories.

"Yes, Mom," Sarah answered her as they proceeded down the hall. "I will tell you what you want to know."

 **An Hour Later**

All the conversations that were taking place in the dining room became quiet as they heard people arguing as the group came inside.

Frisco and Maxie stopped arguing as they came completely in the dining room and noticed everyone was looking at them.

"I will fill everyone in on what we just found out as soon as we get preliminaries out of the way." Frisco told everyone in the room. He shook his head at Maxie as he went to the head of the dining room where Chuck and Drew set up the large television.

The large television came on and Dante, Lulu, Laura, Anna, Robert and Curtis were in the PI office in Port Charles.

"It may seem a little elementary, but I think it is important for you five to introduce yourself before we proceed." Frisco said. "I know you may recognize most everyone that is in this room, but they most likely do not remember you."

After introductions, Frisco gave a condensed version of the case they were all caught up in, one way or another.

"To all of the patients," Frisco said to those they had sat together for this purpose. "We are going to be bringing in counselors for you guys to talk with about what you are going through. Please, be patient with us. None of us have dealt with a situation of this magnitude. We will also be bringing in more medical doctors."

"My team can meet me in the conference room down the hall and we will strategize our next steps to resolve this situation for everyone." Frisco continued.

Chuck ended the teleconference after saying," Guys, stand by until we get to the other room."

"Wait," Laura interrupted him. "Do I still need to be here? I need to get back to my office."

Chuck looked at her sadly. "Yes, Mrs. Collins, we need you to stay. Unfortunately, you and Lulu are more effected by all this than originally thought. We will fill you in when we get set back up."

At the same time, Alan had walked up to Drew and stopped him from leaving the dining room.

"I am a little confused by everything," Alan began. "But I understand that you are Jason's twin that we didn't know about."

"Yea, it is difficult to wrap your head around what has happened through the years." Drew told him as he placed his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"I don't know what I should do with all the information that Monica has given me in the last couple of days." Alan confessed to Drew.

"It is alright," Drew told him. "I understand. The memories I have of you were Jason's memories, but I look forward to making my own memories with you. I also look forward to seeing you get to know your grandchildren."

"I look forward to that as well, son." Alan told him as Drew went to leave the room.

 **Conference Room**

It was a large room, but the team kept growing in size and it was going to continue to grow as Frisco brought more people in to help investigate and find all the connections. Chuck's computer brain was fast, but he needed more human eyes on some of it.

"Laura, Lulu," Frisco address the two women on the television screen. "There is no way easy way to tell you this but to just say it."

He could see both women brace themselves to be physically hit with what he was going to tell them. He continues, "It's good news really. We found Nicholas here, but he is still in a coma."

Everyone on the Port Charles side of the screen gasped at the news.

"What is his condition?" Laura asked in shock. "Is he expected to come out of it?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ellie stepped up and answered. She looked apologetic at Frisco then at Laura. "I am Dr. Ellie Woodcomb. We have been inundated with patients this last week. Many of them are from Port Charles. I believe you are familiar with Dr. Alan Quartermaine and Emily Quartermaine. I will get in touch with you as soon as I can get you more information. Just know that he is stable right now."

Ellie stepped back and let Frisco take back over.

"I don't think I can deal with this right now," Laura told everyone emphatically. "I have to get back to my office."

"Wait, Laura," Frisco said urgently. "There is more. How long has it been since you talked to Lucky?"

"Why?" Laura asked with confusion and anxiety. "I guess it was around three months ago. He texted me and told me that he took a PI case and he would get back in touch when he was done and to tell Aiden he would video chat with him as soon as he was done."

"Sorry, but here is another shock," Frisco blew out a frustrated breath. "We found Georgie here working as a chef at a restaurant. We went to meet her just to see how she was. We were not sure we should tell her who she really was. Lucky walked in and she introduced him as her boyfriend, Adam Knowles. He thinks he is a U.S. Marshall."

All Laura and Lulu could do at that moment was stare in shock at Frisco and the others.

"I am glad we stuck with our original plan with Georgie," Frisco continued. "Maxie, it is dully noted you do not agree with me, but I will explain why we have to wait to tell Georgie and Lucky who they are. The short answer is it could put them both in danger."

"After talking with them and Lucky telling us he was a U.S. Marshall that just received a promotion I realized Lucky was made a U.S. Marshall because they want him to do something there. Possibly just create extensive backgrounds for more people like they did Georgie."

"Curtis," Frisco decided to move on and give them time to process. "I need you out here. You have some undercover experience as a federal agent. I need to place you on Lucky's team to keep an eye on him and find out how they plan to use him."

"Jordan's not going to be very happy with you or me about that." Curtis said as he was about to head out the door.

"She is going to be less than thrilled to learn I am getting Shawn out of jail and bringing him here as well." Frisco informed everyone. "I know there may be some strained relationships between some people, but we need all hands-on deck, so I am bringing Westbourne and Obrecht onboard to help with the patients as well as Steve Webber."

Being aware of the conflicts between some of these doctors Ellie suggested, "How about we have Westbourne and Obrecht work with the patients not from Port Charles and Have Webber work with Scorpio-Drake and Drake with the patients from Port Charles."

"Sounds like a plan," Frisco agreed. No one made any objections, so he went on, "Laura?"

"Frisco," She said with all the exhaustion she felt. "I don't think I can take any more shocks."

"I know," he told her. "I am sorry about all this. We have so many families that we must get through this mess. Do you think that Kevin can consult with the psychologists to help some of these people? I know he has worked with memory loss patients in the past."

"I will have him contact you, but I need him with me right now." Laura answered him. "If you are done with me, I think I am going to call the office and cancel my appointments for the day and go home. I need a drink."

"Someone will contact you when we have any updates on either Lucky or Nick." Frisco told her. "Also, you and Lulu can come out here to see Nick, but you will not be able to see Lucky. It's too dangerous. Whoever is behind this knows the family members involved. Georgie and Lucky may already be in danger because we saw them today. Also, we can't tell anyone outside our group."

"Understood." Is all Laura said and then she left the room.

"You are going to need someone with tech skills on Lucky's team," Chuck points out. "I will bring in an expert from Carmicheal. He has computer skills that will be needed."

"Is he another stray?" Frisco asked with humor.

"Yea," Chuck sighs. "We caught him conning with Sarah's dad. He has talent and we wanted to get him away from Jack before he could get into some real trouble."

"I'll meet with him." Frisco said trusting Chuck's judgement. "Have him come in now. The sooner we get things going the sooner we can get this over with."

Chuck called Jacob as he left the conference room. Everyone had dispersed and went about taking care of patients or implementing their parts of the plan.

After a few minutes, Chuck was running back to the conference room.

"We have a problem!" Chuck shouts. "I think Hector has Jack."

"Why would you think that?" Frisco asked. "Jack does disappear and reappear when he wants something."

"Well," Chuck started with annoyance. "Apparently, he keeps in touch with Jacob. He is such a jerk that he would talk more to his con protégé than to his own daughter."

"How about we bring Hector in and ask him?" Frisco suggests.

"Is that possible?" Chuck asked him. "I thought he was in hiding."

"I just heard from Peter." Frisco smiles. "Hector wants to meet Peter in Port Charles. I think that would be a perfect opportunity to grab him."

"We need a distraction and give him a reason to dismiss his guards for a while." Frisco said. "I know you don't like seduction missions, but it wouldn't go very far. We don't need very much time. You know that is an important part of the dossiers we put together on these people."

"But who?" Chuck asked. "Hector might like pretty brunettes, but he doesn't like them very young either."

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma said as she came into the conference room. "Chuck, I needed to talk to you about Molly."

Frisco and Chuck looked at Emma then looked at each other.

"You know Sarah knows over 100 ways to kill us both if this goes sideways." Chuck tells Frisco in a scared voice.

"I know," Frisco says in his own scared voice. "That is why she will be the most guarded person around."

"She has to agree first." Chuck pointed out.

"Agree with what?" Emma asked with impatience.

 **The Meet**

Sonny watched from around the corner on the dock waiting for Hector to be done with his meeting. He couldn't tell who the other man was, but he was in his way of a perfect shot. In just a few minutes this situation would be over, and he would be able to dispose of the trash and they could get on with their lives.

Well, as much as he hated to admit it, his life wouldn't be the same. Carly had moved out with Joss and Margo had resigned and moved away. He was alone again, and he guessed he deserved to be right now.

Sonny jumped back when the other man turned around. The other man was Peter. He was thinking of just killing them both and be done with it when he heard a deep voice say quietly, "Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't."

Sonny felt something press against his back. He assumed it was a gun.

Sonny put his hands up and turned slightly to see who was threatening him.

"Why the hell not!" Sonny demanded after he saw it was John Casey, one of Drew's old pals. He really resented all of them showing up in his town and throwing their weight around.

"One," Casey counted for him. "I don't think Anna would appreciate you doing away with her nephew and Robin's cousin. "Two, we have other plans for Hector and it's about to start in a few minutes. Just as soon as Peter is done giving him false information."

They both watched as Peter walked away from Hector.

"Oh yea," Casey taunted. "Everyone of your guys has a WSB agent on them. One of them is your son, Dante, so don't try anything stupid. We have a well-coordinated plan and I would hate for you to have to explain to the authorities how you got people killed down here."

Sonny decided while he had a gun in his back, he would observe the plan unfolding as he heard light footsteps coming toward Hector.

Hector was putting his phone away as he passed on the bogus information that Peter had given him when he noticed a woman coming toward him.

Sonny was surprised to see a short, brown-haired woman in high heels and a tight red dress. She was an older woman, but she was beautiful. At that angle he couldn't make out her eyes but both men watched as she acted as if she was about to faint in front of Hector.

"So," Sonny huffed, "What is the plan?"

"Right now," Casey hissed. "You just need to be quiet before I shoot you with a tranq. If this gets messed up because of you, you will wish you were dead because Chuck and Sarah will have your ass. Then they will have mine."

Hector and the woman started walking arm in arm after he made another phone call. They continued walking toward the corner where Casey and Sonny were. Both Casey and Sonny backed up so they wouldn't be seen by the couple.

"You are clear to go." Casey heard in his earpiece. He then points his gun at Hector and shoots him twice in the back.

Casey ran up and caught the woman before she could be pulled down with Hector.

"If you were just going to shoot him why couldn't I do it?" Sonny complained as he ran up to them.

"Because," Casey said smartly. "I tranqed him. You were going to kill him. We need him alive."

"But if he is dead then this whole ordeal is over with." Sonny insisted.

"Are you always this much of a moron?" Casey asked him. "There is more at stake here than your little piece of the docks that he wants. He has power over people all over our government and it will never be over if we don't find them and arrest them."

"Can we get out of here?" The woman asked before Sonny could retort. "I am ready to get this crap out of my hair and get out of these heels."

"Sorry, Emma," Casey said as he and Sonny looked at her. They had both forgot she was there. "Let's get you back to your daughter. She is actually yapping in my ear right now."

Casey hit his earpiece and said, "Everything is good here. Where are the cleaners? We can't leave here until they get here to pick him up."

"Why didn't Peter just tranq him?" Sonny demanded to know. "I mean, why put this woman in danger?"

"Peter has to maintain his cover in the Ring." Casey answered impatiently. "I know you can't help but see things in a narrow point of view but again there is a big picture we are trying to navigate, and we don't have all the pieces."

"I volunteered if you must know." Emma said strongly. Then she pointed to Hector's still body, "That man has my ex-husband somewhere and I fit the profile of what type of woman he likes except for the hair color."

As Emma finished her tirade, the cleaners showed up and she huffed, "Now get me out of here Casey."

Before following Emma, Casey reached inside his BDU's and pulled out a flash drive. He handed it to Sonny. "I was asked to give this to you and to tell you that it is a message for you and your wife. It's from Jason."

Sonny was stunned and just took the flash drive from Casey and watched as Casey marched off to catch up with Emma.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!_

 _I am not aging Scout. She is about 2 & 1/2 and Danny is almost 8. Since I really don't like doing actions scenes, I am going to do mostly relationship building for this chapter and tell what has happened in different characters point of view. I have had a lot of Frisco in this story as he will be directing the action. He was my favorite from the time period he was on the show and hated it that they made him a dead-beat father like they are doing to Lucky now._

 _I think I forgot to mention Sarah's mom Emma was played by Cheryl Ladd and Jack Burton was played by Gary Cole. Another Chuck character I bring in for a little bit is Alex Frost and she was played by Tricia Helfer._

 **Chapter 23**

 **Carmicheal Private Jet**

They had just gotten in the air when John looked over and Hector started moving around like he was waking up. He quickly pulled out the tranq gun and shot him again in the neck. Hector stopped moving and John put the gun away.

John was glad that Emma hadn't noticed. He was going to have to keep her distracted when he had to shoot him again. He figured he would have to shoot him one more time before they landed at LAX.

The plan was a team would meet them at the airport and take a still sleeping Hector to their holding cells in Castle. He was glad that Chuck and Sarah had kept Castle maintained and functioning. Casey had a feeling it was going to come in handy in the coming months.

"Ya know Casey," Emma said without opening her eyes. "It would have been easier to give him an injection of something stronger than to keep tranqing him like that."

"Yeah," Casey grunted. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Besides," Casey continued. "I need the practice. I haven't been out on a real mission where I have gotten to shoot someone in well over a year."

When she looked up at him, he decided to continue, "Carina and I have been focused on finding these facilities where people have been held and making sure that Andy arrived safely and healthy. I don't count practicing at the range that Chuck and Sarah have set up at Castle."

"I haven't spent as much time with you as I have Chuck and Sarah," Emma began. "But I sense you have gone through many changes since those two have been in your life."

"I have been Bartowskified." He stated simply. "Before I met those two, I was a soldier that never questioned an order. I just did it. I shut down all my emotions. I would not be having this conversation with you either."

"Chuck has that effect on people." Emma told him. "Even though I hadn't seen or talked to Sarah in the five years between her dropping Molly off with me and when Ryker found out about us, I could see the change in her. She was more open with her emotions. I knew she had fallen in love with Molly after rescuing her, but she insisted she had to walk away for Molly's safety."

"Drew was a little like that too." Casey said. "I think finding out about Chuck's parent's abandoning him and seeing how Chuck was open and honest with his emotions after experiencing that helped Drew trust again."

"Life seems to have worked out for him." Emma said. "I am sure he is still coming to term with how he and has brother were used for experiments all their adult lives. I couldn't imagine such a thing. I mean, I know that Jack loved me at some point, but in the end, I was still just another con to him."

"And yet, you were willing to put yourself in danger to help find him." Casey observed.

"I love my daughter," Emma said sternly. "That is the only reason."

Casey recognized that tone from when Sarah wanted a subject dropped.

"Why don't you get some sleep." Casey suggested. "I have to keep an eye on the package."

Without a word, Emma settled back down in her seat and closed her eyes. She didn't immediately fall asleep. She was lost in her thoughts wondering if what she told Casey was the whole truth.

 **Medical Facility Conference Room**

"I am tired of arguing with you about this!" Frisco yelled at Maxie. "You should be at the safe house with your husband and children not here arguing with me."

"I just want to go see her and bring Georgie to meet her aunt." Maxie said emphatically.

"Maxie, I haven't found anyone yet to work at the restaurant that can find out if she is being watched and to keep her safe. We have to wait until we can do that." Frisco insisted.

They both turned as someone came into the room.

"Sorry," Casey said. "Just wanted to let you know we were back, and the package is in the Castle holding cell."

Casey was about to leave the room when Frisco stopped him.

"How long has it been since you worked undercover as a bartender?" Frisco asked him.

Casey rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"Set it up," Casey told him with resignation. "I am going to check in on Carina and Andy."

"Good," Frisco said to Maxie. "I will have him start tonight. He will have some information for us in a few days when it might be safe for us to see her again."

 **Jason's Hospital Room**

Jason was sitting up in his bed trying to catch up on what had gone on in the world while he had been in a coma. Ellie had given him a tablet computer and had taken the time and patience to show him how to use it. It was mostly depressing so he turned the news app off. The news in print was just as depressing as what he saw on the T.V. He opened the book app that Ellie had shown him and looked at the available books.

He had just found a crime novel that sounded interesting when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Drew with a baby girl in his arms.

"Come in," Jason told him. He then noticed Drew was holding hands with a little blonde haired, blue-eyed little boy. He held his breath realizing it was Danny.

He was so grateful that Danny was alive and that he hadn't been responsible for his death after all. He didn't remember all of what happened during that time. What he did remember he wished he could forget. He had talked to Ellie about what had happened, and her theory is that he had impulse control problems because of the brain surgery and then also thinking Robin had died saving him.

"Are you up for a visit with your niece and nephew?" Drew asked him as he and the kids came into the room.

"Sure," Jason said giving them a genuine smile.

"Kids," Drew told them. "This is your uncle Jason."

"Nice to meet you," Danny told him as he put his hand out to shake hands. "I'm Danny."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Jason told him.

"Have you been sick?" Danny asked. "I know that Grandma Monica wants you to come home soon."

"How's the physical therapy going?" Drew asked him to change the subject. He knew Jason wasn't ready to come back to Port Charles yet.

"I am getting stronger." Jason told them. "Dawn has been helping with my PT. She took me walking down the hall and back. It's a lot better than last week when I first woke up."

"I am glad you both have reestablished a relationship." Drew told him as he sat down in a chair, keeping Scout in his lap.

"Are we interrupting your reading?" Danny asked as he pointed to the tablet.

"I was just trying to catch up on the news I missed while I have been sick." Jason told him. "It was overwhelming, so I decided to read a novel instead."

"How are you doing Scout?" Jason asked the little girl with a big smile.

She grinned back at him and started shaking her sippy cup up and down and getting her juice all over her and Drew.

"She enjoys giving herself a juice shower as well as anyone around her." Drew told him as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face and his.

"I actually remember Michael doing that." Jason said sadly. "Does he know what is going on because I would really like to see him."

"Carly and Sonny were told not to tell him yet." Drew explained. "Luckily, he has been out of town on business and I would hope they wouldn't tell him something like this over the phone. Sam and I are going back to Port Charles tomorrow and I will be having meetings around town to let some people know what is going on. This situation is getting too big to keep a secret. If we don't start telling people, it may put them in danger. I also have to tell Elizabeth about Jake and Lucky, which I am not looking forward to."

"I bet not," Jason agreed. He got a sad look in his eyes about Jake not being his.

Jason had nothing but free time to reflect and ponder his most stupid decisions in his life. At least the ones he remembered. Ellie seemed to think the brain damage had slowed enough that he might have a semblance of a life for a while before the deterioration effected his ability to live his life. He wanted to live what was left of his life making a difference in the lives of people that needed help and he knew that Drew was the one to help him.

"The three of us need to get together and discuss the finances." Jason said to Drew. "Me, you and A.J. After talking to him, I know you already paid him the money for Aroura Media. We discussed it a little bit and if you don't want the money back we both want to donate it to a charity along with some of the other money that you are wanting to pay back. You did some wonderful things for people while both of us were not around and we decided we didn't want to profit off it."

Drew was speechless as he tried to process what he told him.

"Without going into all the details," Jason didn't want to say too much in front of the kids. "You saved a few people that we had cared about, so you earned some of that money that you spent on Aurora Media and the hospital. You also saved our family legacy by getting ELQ from Nick. That was important."

"If you two are sure about that," Drew told him. "I have some ideas. Michael started a medical clinic in A.J.'s name to help the poor in town and there is also a homeless shelter that can always use the help. I think we should start there."

"That sounds like a plan." Jason agreed. "Michael should also be included in the plan."

Before they could get into anymore details, there was another knock on the door followed with Dawn peeking into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dawn told them. "I thought both of you would want to know that Emily is awake."

"What is her condition?" Jason asked.

"She at least knows who she is," Dawn told them as she came fully into the room. "Ellie is in with her, as well as Mom and Dad."

Even though Alan wasn't technically her Dad like she thought she still thought of him that way. They were both getting treatments from Ellie to get back their memories. That last raid on a Ring facility had yielded a database of almost everyone's memories.

Unfortunately, it was an endless round of procedures and brain scans. Dawn was just glad she was on a break from it when Emily woke up.

"I think we should wait until Ellie gives us the all clear before we bombard her with visitors." Drew suggested. "I trust her judgement the most."

"What is up with that Doctor Robin?" Dawn asked. "She is being very territorial of Emily and Nicholas and every time I am checking on them, she comes up behind me and watches me."

"She is nosy and a know-it-all." Jason told her. "Don't let her get to you."

"I agree," Drew said with surprise. "Just surprised to hear you describe her that way."

"I am done making excuses for other people's bad behavior." Jason said. "Including my own."

"But aren't you being a bit mean?" Danny asked all the sudden.

"Sorry, Danny." Drew looked over at him. "Robin is a touchy subject for me and your Uncle Jason. She did some things and said some things that we haven't gotten over yet."

"Kind of like those stupid kids in Aiden's class that made fun of him because he likes to cook?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Drew told him. "Kind of like that."

Drew got up from his chair and put Scout across his shoulder as she had fallen asleep. "Danny let's take Scout back to the school room and put her down for her nap and we will find you an activity to do. We can't have you falling behind in schoolwork."

"Fine." Danny huffed as he climbed off the bed. It was definitely more interesting to listen in on the adults talking than doing schoolwork.

 **Castle**

Cole Barker and Alex Frost were escorting Hector Alcazar to an interrogation room in Castle. They were dressed in all black with masks. They had a black bag over Hector head as they forced him into a chair and handcuffed him to the chair.

Cole sent a text to Frisco letting him know they were ready.

"I demand to be released immediately!" Hector rages. "Do you know who you are messing with?"

After looking back down at his phone Cole went over to Hector and pulled off the bag. They watched him blink as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Hector looked dismissively at the two in the room with him and looked over at the screen that was in front of him.

He gasped as he saw Hank as well as Shaw in a jail cell with Hank holding a USA Today paper. The screen zoomed in on the date. The date was today's date if his calculations were correct.

"We know exactly who you are?" A digitized voice came over a speaker. "We don't need to rehash why Mr. Shaw is in jail but your son Hank has been a very naughty boy. Blackmail, kidnapping and rape just to start. You should have done a better job of keeping your young son out of trouble."

"What do you want?" Hector asked dejectedly.

"Not sure we need you for anything." Said the computerized voice. "We have plenty of data from your phone to analyze first. Then we may have some questions for you. For now, you can go back to your cell. You can let our officers there know if you think of anything that we may want to know."

 **Medical Facility Conference Room**

"Where are we on getting his data from his phone?" Frisco asked Chuck and Jacob.

"I got into his financial records and am trying to find and off-shore accounts that he might be linked too as well." Chuck told him.

"I am mapping the finances as well as where he has been for the last two years." Jacob said. "It might give us some clues to who he may be working with or even for."

"I am going to leave him to stew for a couple of days." Frisco said to them. "Is that enough time to analyze the data?"

"Yes," Chuck and Jacob said at the same time.

Frisco turned around and looked up at the large screen in front of him. John Casey had installed cameras inside the kitchen, dining area, back and front of the restaurant. Between him, Casey, Felicia and Mac they would always have eyes on Georgie. Casey was also putting cameras at her apartment. He was considering putting Shawn in the kitchen to provide Georgie more protection.

 **Metro Court-Carly's office**

"I don't want to see you!" Carly yelled when she looked up and saw Sonny standing in her doorway.

"I needed to talk to you about Jason." Sonny ignored her outburst. "I got a message from him."

"What did he say?" Carly asked frantically as she got up from her desk. "Where is he?"

"Calm down." He admonished. "It's not good for us. He doesn't want to see us, and he didn't say where he was."

"But why?" Carly whined. "Are you sure it was from him?"

"It was a video message." Sonny insisted. "I am sure it was Jason and not A.J."

"How do you know?" She demanded.

"He told me a story about Brenda, and she confirmed it. She said that only Jason would know. Kicker is, it was a story about them in high school."

"How is that possible?" Carly said skeptically. "He lost all those memories after the accident."

"This neurologist that has been helping Drew get his memories back, thinks it was all the time in the regenerator." Sonny told her as he pulled out the flash drive. "Here is the flash drive he sent to me. Your message probably doesn't have the story about Brenda. I erased mine off."

"Did you listen to it?" She asked as she took the flash drive from him.

"No," He answered. "I figured if he wanted me to listen to it, he would have just sent one and not two identified with our names."

"Just listen to it and know he means what he says." Sonny told her then he walked out of her office.

She stood there looking at the flash drive in hand. She was afraid to listen to it. Finding out that your best friend for the last twenty years had been exchanged off and on with an unknown twin was disconcerting.

She put the flash drive in her computer and almost immediately a video popped up on her computer screen.

It looked and sounded like Jason, she thought as he discussed what happened to him and how it affected his brain and memories. Then the stomach punch came.

"I wanted to keep this short and sweet," Jason said. "But with you two, I knew you would not leave Drew and Sam alone if I didn't give a detail explanation why I don't want to see either of you. The bottom line is even though I have some memories of us being reconciled, I still have an overwhelming feeling of betrayal when I think of you two. I still feel the stab in my heart when I think about walking in on you two that night. I had just gotten ambushed and almost died and you two were busy having sex."

Even if that wasn't the case," He continued. "I still wouldn't want to see you two for awhile if ever. We can never get that back. I have had a lot of time to think over the memories I do have and nothing good has come of it. The three of us together is toxic. Look what happened to A.J. and Michael. Even Sam has been hurt because of us. I get that there were extenuating circumstances, A.J. shouldn't have been drinking but Sonny shouldn't have stopped taking his medication either."

"I want you two to stay away from A.J. when he comes back." He said emphatically. "He is going to Russia to the plastic surgery clinic where he was held to see if they can give him back his original face. If he decides to go back to Port Charles after that, stay away from him even if Michael want to continue having a relationship with him. He has paid enough. I think we all have."

"So, please!" He begged. "Leave everyone alone, including me even if I end up back in Port Charles. I will let you know if I want to see you. You also need to leave anyone working on this case alone as well. You two could mess it up and put more people in danger."

The screen went blank and Carly fell back in her chair and just stared at her computer screen.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry, I started this chapter right after I finished the last one but between the cold, wet weather making me sick and having to stay on top of getting my son to do his school work I just had trouble getting it done._

 **Chapter 24**

 **Secret Medical Facility**

They converted a large exercise/physical therapy room into the school room. It worked out because most of the occupants of the medical facility congregated there unless they were in the dining room. Hanging out with the children provided a distraction from everything that was happening. Morgan had thought to bring some of his video game consoles and games for the older kids to play as well as any of the adults that wanted to play. Mostly it was for him and Chuck.

Drew and Danny tried out some of the games before they left to go back to Port Charles. They used the Carmicheal jet with the insistence of Chuck and Sarah. A.J. was going to Russia from there. Taking the Carmicheal jet was a safer and secure way for A.J. to travel. Chuck and Sarah were surprised when Zondra insisted on accompanying A.J. to Russia. She argued that he would need protection because he didn't have the training even though Ellie had given him some self-defense knowledge in his last procedure.

Chuck didn't have many opportunities to play any of the video games when he went to the school room to spend time with Rebecca and Stephen. Sarah mostly stayed with the kids, but he liked it when she came into the conference room to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. She could see things he might not because he was too close to it.

These people had stolen his father's research and used it to harm members of his family. At that point Ellie didn't know if their father would ever recover his memories. His memories were not on the hard drive they had found. His Dad only had the one alias and his real name. He guessed saving his memoires under Orion would have been too easy. Chuck had been avoiding spending any time with his Dad. He kept putting Ellie off by saying he was busy putting this profile together of Hector's whereabouts for the last two years.

It wasn't a lie, but he could have brought in another member of the Carmicheal team to help. He wanted the distraction. One thing Chuck had never been good at was controlling his emotions and now was no different. He had so many going through him, he didn't know what to deal with first. He was angry Shaw was still alive even knowing they may need him to identify others in the government that were part of the Ring. Shaw was responsible for his Dad's memory problems and taking him away from he and Ellie after they had just found each other again.

While he loved it when Sarah would come in to spend a little time with him but at the same time it was getting harder and harder to hide these feeling from her. Him having murderous thoughts scared her. She didn't want to lose 'Her Chuck' as she called him. Unfortunately, 'Her Chuck' didn't exist anymore. He wasn't a naïve young man anymore that was sick at the thought of anyone dying especially at his own hand. She didn't like it that he could kill when someone he loved was in danger, but he was. She accepted it because he didn't relish it and he knew he never would.

He lost his train of thought when photos came up of Hector in Paris with two Persons of Interest. He would have to gather everyone together to see if anyone knew them. If no one did, then he would have to run them through facial recognition software. He hoped someone recognized them because it would be much faster to identify them.

 **Dining Room**

Everyone had been summoned to the dining room to get an update on the case. Many of them were ready for their situation to be over with so they could leave this place. A large screen had been set up again for the meeting and it wasn't long before Frisco showed up on the screen.

"I will skip the pleasantries. We think we have a break in the case. We have some pictures of a couple that we need to identify. We think they are part of the Ring."

A picture of a man and woman elegantly dressed came up on the screen. They were sitting at a table in an outside restaurant in Paris. They were pictured with Hector.

"Oh my God!" Someone said.

"Monica?" Frisco asked. "Do you know who these two are?"

"I think I do." Monica replied. "But they are supposed to be dead. I know most of the people in this room were supposed to be dead as well but these two were frozen to death when Mikkos Cassadinewas trying to freeze the world. They are Anthony Cassadine and Alexandra Quartermaine."

"Is anyone surprised another Cassadine is involved?" Alan stated with sarcasm. Then he looked over at Monica and asked, "Alexandra is my cousin, right?"

"Yes, she is," Monica answered. "which I guess explains why you and our children were targeted. She really did hate us after we kept Edward from letting her use ELQ to add legitimacy to her diamond scheme."

"I am sure though, that it didn't take much convincing to get them to take part in this scheme." Alan commented.

"I mean," Alan continued. "Jason and Drew are twins. Faison was happy to experiment on them especially after Drew became a seal and Jason a hit man. Port Charles has provided Faison a petri dish of people to experiment on while giving other's opportunities for revenge and to gain wealth and power."

Before Monica could respond, Emma interrupted.

"Do you have any news about where Jack could be?" she asked.

"Not yet, Emma." Chuck answered as he came up beside Frisco. "I am tracking the movements of these new suspects and see if that gets us some leads. I will let you know as soon as I find out something."

"Thanks, Chuck." Emma said with disappointment. Sarah had followed her mother and just hugged her.

"I am sure Dad is fine." Sarah tried to reassure her mom and herself. "He is a survivor."

"He is also a big jerk!" Emma exclaimed and headed out of the room.

Sarah followed her mom out to go check on the kids before going to check on her husband. There were too many changes happening and she knew he was avoiding having to deal with them.

 **Conference Room**

Sarah finally got her mother calmed down then checked on the kids. It was getting difficult to keep them occupied. She could feel the tension among everyone that was there. They had to find a solution to this situation soon or they were going to have a major problem on their hands.

When she walked into the conference room, she heard Chuck say, "My Hannah?"

"My Hannah?" Sarah repeated as she zeroed her frosty eyes toward Chuck.

"You know, Hannah that I briefly dated before we got together." Chuck looked hesitantly into Sarah's glacier eyes. Then he said defiantly, "While you were dating Shaw!"

"All right, enough you two!" Frisco yelled. "Casey has a problem. She just came into the restaurant. Should he duck out?"

"I am ducking out!" Casey told them. "I am sure that my cover here does not include my several year stint as a salesman at the Buy Moron."

"Fine," Frisco said. "I have Shawn going in as a cook tomorrow anyway. Casey, I want you to monitor the surveillance outside the restaurant. Make sure we get clear pictures of people going in and out."

"Please tell me that someone did a detailed background check on this Hannah." Frisco seethed.

"I did." Sarah told him. "But it wouldn't hurt to see what she has been up to since then. If I remember correctly, she was good with computers. She could have been recruited since then."

"Chuck," Sarah said sternly. "Let me handle this. I can do a background check and keep an eye on your other searches. Go sit with you father and then go play with the kids."

She reached down and touched his face as he continued to sit at his computer. She reached down to kiss him on the head. "You have been in this room almost constantly for a week. I promise I will text you if there is something you need to come back to handle."

She moved out of his way as he moved the chair back and left the room without speaking to her.

"He is going to be angry for a while over that." Frisco said with concern.

"I know," She sat down at the computer and began her search on Hannah. "But I want my goofy husband back. I don't think he has laughed in a month. He hasn't had any game time with Morgan or any of the kids either."

"As the leader of this operation," Frisco said to her as he sat down beside her. "I appreciate his serious professionalism. We need that right now to get all the people responsible. This is also very personal for all of us. We have family members that have been negatively affected by the Ring and to get them back and keep them safe we have to do this right."

"As a spy, I agree with you." Sarah said as she continued typing on the computer. "But I want my husband back."

Frisco jumped back as Sarah slapped her hand down on the desk. "I'm going to fly to Port Charles and beat the crap out of Shaw."

Frisco looked at the computer screen and saw a photo of Hannah with Shaw on someone's Facebook page.

"When was it posted and who's page is it on?" Frisco asked.

"Looks like it was posted about a year ago and it looks like it was someone she is friends with." Sarah answered. "I guess he has been out for at least a year. Let's decide how we proceed with this before I go talk to Chuck about this. He is going to blame himself if Shaw got her involved in this under false pretenses."

"Let's find out what her motives for getting involved with him." Frisco said as he started scrolling on his phone. "Did she meet him during the time that Chuck was dating her? It could have been some stupid pay back to you and Chuck."

"It was eight years ago." Sarah scoffed. "Who does that?"

"People that get consumed with revenge." Frisco answered. "People like Shaw."

"She didn't even know Chuck that long." Sarah said with doubt. "They only dated for a month."

"But he broke up with her because he was still in love with you." Frisco reminded her. "She could still be angry that he was trying to use her to get over you."

"That was a really messy time for us." Sarah said. "We are guessing at this point. Why don't we send Cole to question her?"

"I'll check with Casey to see if she is still at the Restaurant." Frisco told her. "Then send Cole to pick her up."

 **Carmicheal Private Jet**

Sam and Drew had put the kids to bed in the back of the plane and went back up to the front to sit with Zondra and A.J. Drew didn't notice that while they were at the medical facility, A.J. and Zondra had struck up a friendship. Drew had been getting caught up with Chuck and Sarah as well as starting a relationship with Alan and Emily.

"Guys," Drew said to get the others attention. "What do you guys think about me inviting everybody to Mom's house and telling everyone at the same time what is going on?"

"Makes sense." A.J. said. "Most of the people to tell are at Mom's anyway."

"I almost want to tell Michael by himself though." Drew said. Addressing A.J. he asked, "Are you sure you want to go directly to Russia? Shouldn't we tell Michael you are his father before you go?"

"Is Michael back from his business trip?" A.J. asked.

"I will text him and ask if he will be home around the time we are supposed to land." Drew said. "We can tell him together before you head to Russia. That will give them time to refuel the plane and do any maintenance."

"Do you think he will be happy about it?" A.J. asked with trepidation.

"Did anyone tell you how he reacted when he found out that Sonny shot you and Carly helped cover it up?"

Ellie had been able to leave him with his memories of the time he spent as Jason, so he did remember someone telling him about it. He just couldn't remember who had told him.

"He got custody of Avery and he changed his name to Quartermaine." A.J. said but then said. "But he gave custody back and he went back to Corinthos."

"I think that was his girlfriend, Sabrina's doing more than anything." Drew told him. "She was worried how the anger and bitterness was affecting Michael and how it would affect Avery. You just have to look at the history between you, Sonny, Carly and Jason to see how toxic all that hate and anger and how it destroyed your life."

"Jason recorded those messages for Sonny and Carly with me in his room." A.J. told Drew. "He is right. We were all toxic with each other. If nothing else this last year has proved that."

"Is it really safe for you two to go to that clinic in Russia?" Sam asked A.J. and Zondra.

"I have some old CIA contacts in the area that have said that it is a legitimate health clinic." Zondra answered. "Peter told us as far as he knew they were legit. The WSB removed the doctors and other staff that were responsible for doing the plastic surgery and mind mapping on A.J."

"Still not sure I trust Peter." Sam interjected.

"Not sure I do either." Drew responded. He reached out and took her hand and kissed it.

"I am happy for Maxie." Sam told them. "She got her husband back and she will get her sister back when this is over."

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

"Are you alright?" Drew asked Michael as they met at the front door.

"I am still in shock, I guess." Michael answered. "I don't think I believed you until you showed me the photo of you, Jason and A.J. I am glad you three are getting close. I never enjoyed the fighting especially when it was over me."

"I'm sure you didn't." Drew agreed with him. "Let's go get this over with. I'm not looking forward to telling this story again."

"Where are Danny and Scout!" Tracy immediately attacked Drew when they walked in the door. "I would like to see them and meet Scout."

"They are at home with Sam." Drew told her.

"I'll go to the penthouse to see them then." Tracy said as she turned to leave.

"They're not at the penthouse." Drew said. "Sam and the kids are at our house we have together."

"You and Sam are back together?" Tracy asked with surprise.

"Is everyone else here?" Drew asked. "That is one of the things I need to tell everyone about."

"Oscar was feeling better so him and Joss went out somewhere." Tracy told him as she followed him and Michael into the living room.

"Thanks for letting me know. I will update him later." Drew said. "Kim needs to be with us anyway."

"Drew," Tracy said to get his attention. "While we wait for Olivia and Ned, I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead." Drew told her. "I just need to pull up these files everyone may want to see while I explain what has been going on for the last year."

"I just want to tell you how grateful I still am for what you did for ELQ and the family." Tracy said sincerely. "If you had actually been Jason, I don't think the outcome would have been the same."

"That is actually part of what we are going to talk about." Drew told her. "This is rather shocking information."

"More shocking that you turning out to be Drew instead of Jason." Tracy scoffed. "We attributed you being a nicer person to you getting ran over and it turned out you weren't even Jason."

Before Drew could reply she went on, "Where is Monica?"

"Ok." Came a voice from the living room doorway. "What's this about?"

Drew looked over and saw Olivia and Ned coming into the room.

"Everyone please have a seat." Drew told them. "No one wants to be standing for this."

"This must be very bad." Olivia assumed.

"Not all of it." Michael told her.

"I will try to keep this as simple as I can and start at the beginning." Drew began. "Please hold your questions until I am done. There is a lot of information to get through."

"This started last May." Drew began again before anyone could comment. "Sam and I were talking about working things out and working on our communication. Sam told me she noticed some things about Jason that didn't fit, which could have been for many reasons. But we decided to test our DNA more thoroughly than the PCPD did. We decided to include Danny's as well Michael's."

"Before the DNA test came back, it was suggested to me to have some other tests run." Drew continued. "I tranquilized him, and I took him to the hospital for him to have a full body scan. It turned out he has no brain damage, but he had recovered from a broken back."

"As you have probably guessed he is A.J.," Drew sighed. "This was confirmed with the DNA test as well because it showed Michael was his son."

"Does Monica know about this and where is she?" Tracy asked adamantly.

"Where is the real Jason?" Ned asked at the same time.

"Monica and Jason are together right now." Drew answered. "There is so much more, and it gets really weird. It turns out that Faison did multiple experiments on the two of us for years. We figured it out when the DNA tests showed I was Danny's father instead of Jason."

"How reliable are these DNA tests?" Ned asked warily.

"Someone I trust from my Seal days ran the tests." Drew confirmed. "Before Sam and I could get very far in our investigation some of the people I did government work with years ago showed up. They have been helping as well as the WSB. Like I said this has turned out to be much bigger than we thought."

"Now for the truly shocking part of the story," Drew said as he looked directly at Tracy. "The WSB and my friends raided a facility and they not only found Jason. They also found Alan, Emily, Nick and Dawn."

"Dawn!" Ned said with shock. "Monica's daughter and my ex-wife?"

"When can we see them?" Tracy asked as she stood up from the couch. "I want to see my brother!"

"I can arrange a teleconference at Sam's PI office tomorrow morning." Drew told them. "I can't reveal where they are yet. Too many people know where they are already. We are closing in on the last two suspects that are involved, and everyone will be able to come home after they are caught."

"Who are these people?" Tracy demanded to know.

"The one in custody right now is Hector Alcazar, the father of Luis and Lorenzo. As it turned out, he is also Shiloh's father." Drew told them. "The other two that they are trying to locate now is Alexandria Quartermaine and Tony Cassadine."

"I thought they were dead." Tracy said with surprised. Then she said with sarcasm. "Why am I surprised. Nobody that is supposed to be dead is actually dead. I guess it would be too much to ask that Daddy and Mamma were there too"

To Drew's dismay Tracy dropped her head down into her hands and started crying. Before he could do anything, Ned reached his mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Tracy." Drew said as he touched her shoulder. "When we found Alan and the others, they had completely different memories. It wasn't like how they gave me Jason's memories. They made Alan believe that Monica had died of breast cancer and Emily had been in an accident that left her in a coma. Dawn believed she was his daughter and a nurse that helped him care for Emily. Thankfully, Emily woke up yesterday with her memories intact and Alan has some of his memories back. I promise you will be able to see for yourself tomorrow when you can see and talk with them."

"I think we have all had enough for tonight." Drew said. "I need to get home to Sam and the kids. I will contact you first thing in the morning after the call has been arranged. I will contact my friend and he will take care of it."

Drew had just sent the message to Chuck about the video conference they needed to have in the morning when his phone rang.

"Joss, is Oscar alright?" Drew asked anxiously.

"I'm so sorry, Drew," Drew heard her crying. "Oscar wanted to confront Shiloh at the jail and when he was yelling at Shiloh, Oscar passed out. They are taking him out to the ambulance right now."

"I will meet the ambulance at the hospital," Drew told her as he hurried out the front door. "I will call Kim. If you have a problem riding in the ambulance with him call me back."

 _A/N: Hanna was played by Kristen Kreuk. I was disappointed that they didn't make her a Ring agent on the show. It just would have fit. Next chapter is already started and hope to have it finished during spring break in a couple of weeks._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I will apologize for the darkness of this chapter. I am working on lightening up in the next chapter. I am hoping I can come up with some funny Quartermaine bickering to entertain you with._

 **Chapter 25**

Drew was pacing outside the emergency room entrance. He had already called Kim, Sam and Terry. He hoped Joss had thought to call her parents to let them know where she would be. He really didn't feel like talking to either one of them, especially Carly.

He knew that Carly was probably still upset and pissed about what had happened in the last few months. It was probably too much to hope that her attitude would change after getting that message from Jason.

When he saw the ambulance about to pull in, he rushed inside to get out of the way and met Terry and Kim rushing in from the other side.

"I will take care of him and give you guys an update as soon as I can." Terry said pushing them toward the waiting room. They watched as Griffin joined Terry to take care of Oscar.

Drew and Kim just stood there watching helplessly as they wheeled an unconscious Oscar to an exam room.

"Stay here with us." Drew said as he stopped Joss from following the gurney.

"I'm sorry," Joss cried. "I tried to talk him out of going to see Shiloh but he wouldn't listen so I went with him so he wouldn't be by himself."

Drew hugged her to him "It's not your fault. You have no control over Oscar's actions. At least you were with him. Next time call me or Kim first though."

"If there is a next time." Joss said with sadness. "He wanted to confront Shiloh about what he did to Willow. He wanted to know if it was true."

"I am sure Shiloh didn't admit anything." Drew said to her. "I will talk to Oscar about it when he comes out of this and has calmed down."

"I'm going to go outside and wait for my Mom." Joss told them. "I can't sit still right now. I am too worked up."

"We understand." Kim told her as she hugged Joss.

"How did your trip go?" Kim asked Drew after they watch Joss walk out. "I need to talk about something other than what is happening to Oscar."

"It was a good trip." Drew told her as he took her hand to comfort her. "I not only got to meet the real Jason, we also found my father and two sisters."

"How is that possible?" Kim asked him with surprise.

"It's a long story really." Drew said to her. "I can't go into all the details because we are still looking for all the people that are involved. It's a large kidnapping ring that has been operating for years."

"Wow," Kim said. "That sounds crazy! When do you think it will be over?"

"Hopefully soon." He said. "I am hoping the latest two we are looking for are the last of the bosses. Then we have to go after their minions. That's about the best way to describe them. Some of them just have some memory adjustments while some have had their memories completely altered and they think they are someone else. Kind of like what they did to me with Jason's memories."

"Hard to get the possibilities straight in my mind." Kim replied. "I'm happy for you. After not having a family most of your life you are getting this opportunity to have them in your life now."

"It feels unreal." Drew said with amazement. "I feel like I am in a fantasy world."

They sat and talked about the situation while they waited for Terry to get back with them. He told Kim stories about Jason, A.J., Alan, and Monica. He glossed over the already toned-down tales of the marriage of Alan and Monica. He was making her laugh with the story of Alan faking his death and framing Shawn Donnelly, Monica's lover at the time when Terry came out to give them an update.

They both stood up when they saw Terry coming toward them.

"Oscar is still unconscious." Terry told them sadly. "His vitals are good under the circumstances and hopefully he will wake up soon. I am about to go up to look at his scans."

"Can I go sit with him?" Kim asked her.

"You both can," Terry answered them with sympathy. Then she added when she watched Joss and Carly come in from outside, "Only two at a time though. They should be moving him to his room soon."

"Joss," Drew looked at them stopping beside them. "You go ahead and sit with him with Kim. I'll wait out here."

As soon as Joss and Kim walked away to see Oscar, Sam came through the emergency room doors. Seeing her husband, she ran up to him and hugged him close to her.

"Molly and Kristina are with the kids." Same pulled away and told him before he could ask. "I needed to come check on you."

"Thank you," Drew said as he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Can you set up for the meeting in the morning? I think I am going to be here all night and I still need to meet with Elizabeth."

"Do you want me to tell Elizabeth tomorrow afternoon?" Sam asked him as they sat next to each other holding hands.

"What do you need to tell Elizabeth?" Carly couldn't help herself from asking.

They both looked up at her in surprise since they had forgotten she was there. They looked at each other both thinking they had screwed up talking about things they shouldn't in front of her.

"Thanks for the offer, Sam." Drew said as he looked steely at Carly. "I feel like I need to be the one that talks to her. I am assuming that Laura already told her about Lucky and Nick, but I want to be sure."

He went through the story of how they had found Nick with Alan, Emily, and Dawn. Then he explained how they had found Georgie with Lucky. He tried to direct Carly to believe this was what he and Sam were talking about. The last thing he needed was for her to know about Jake before he had a chance to tell Elizabeth.

"Thanks for telling me about Lucky." Carly said to them. "I had wondered why he could be staying away. I mean, he hates Elizabeth, but I would think he wouldn't let that get in the way of him being a father to those boys especially Aiden."

"It makes sense that they would keep him isolated from his family." Drew said. "It makes it easier to use him for different projects when they need him. There's no telling what they have had him do over the years."

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" Sam asked as she brought his hand up to her lips. "I can go to Kelly's and get you something before I go back home to be with the kids."

"I don't think I can eat anything right now." Drew answered. "You go ahead and be at home with the kids. Tell them I will see them tomorrow evening. I just realized I need to call Monica and let her know what has happened. I hate to call her to tell her because she is not going to want to leave Jason, Emily and Alan right now."

"I'm sure that once Oscar wakes up and you tell him what has been going on, he will understand why she isn't here to see him." Sam said as she got up. "I will be back early and bring you some breakfast after I drop the kids off at school before I go set up the meeting at the PI office."

"Alright," He said. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too," Sam told him as she stretched up to kiss him.

"You two are rather nauseating." Carly commented as they both watched Sam leave the emergency room.

"No one asked you Carly!" Drew said with sarcasm. "You have an overblown view of the importance of your opinion."

"I know." She said smartly. Then she sobered a little. "I need you to tell Jason something for me. Tell him he is right, and I will abide by his wishes."

"Do you mean that?" Drew questioned. "or are you hoping that he will believe you and come home?"

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Carly answered him. "It is something I would do really. But I have had a chance to think things over and I know that our relationships have been toxic. Several years ago, I was ready to leave Sonny. I wanted him to quit. I saw what happened to Kiki and then Morgan, but I convinced myself that it was going to be my normal again if I was going to be with Sonny."

"I pushed Sam toward A.J. thinking he was Jason so hard because I wanted to convince her it was her normal too and always would be. Who did she think she was wanting a non-violent life when she never had before?"

"It was about the kids." Drew told her. "It started for us when Morgan was murdered. I didn't want to see that happen to anyone in my family, not Sam and not the kids. I thought you would have understood that."

"I did to a point." Carly admitted. "But I didn't let myself acknowledge it. If I did then I would have to face the fact that I would have to leave Sonny if I wanted the same thing. We almost had that when he was going to leave and then you were shot protecting Sam. I admit I was bitter that Sonny changed his mind, but you didn't."

"What are you going to do now?" Drew asked her. "Will you try to work it out with Sonny?"

"Not sure I want to." She answered truthfully. "I think I have had it with men, and I should take a break from them all. But I won't rush a divorce unless he decides it's what he wants."

Before he could comment, he noticed Oscar was being moved from the exam room and being moved to a regular room. Without saying anything they got up and followed the stretcher. Luckily there was a couch outside the hospital room that they could rest on while they took turns sitting with him. He let Kim and Joss keep sitting with Oscar and he went looking for drinks and snacks.

 **LA Conference Room**

Felicia walked in the conference room and was glad that Frisco was the only one in the room. She had come to get an update on Georgie and when it would be safe to bring her home. She knew he still had Georgie under surveillance at the Restaurant and her home. They were all getting impatient for this to be over.

She watched him as he watched over Georgie as she worked at the Restaurant. He was so intent on what was going on there and watching for anyone that might show up that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Why did you leave and turn your back on our family?" Felicia asked him without meaning too. "I mean, I see how much care you are taking to keep the girls safe and I see how much you love them. You could have been a part of their lives this whole time. Why didn't you?"

"Look around Felicia," Frisco tells her with bitterness. "We are having to use a small abandoned hospital as a safe house. All these people have connections to undercover work. They have all been targeted. I know some have mob connections as well, but everyone is in danger."

"When I went back to the WSB, I only planned on being gone for about a year." Frisco looks intently at her. "I had a partner. His name was Mark Apple and he had a beautiful wife and daughter. We had a lot in common. We talked about how wonderful our wives and daughters were."

"We were working a human trafficking case." He continued. "I will spare you the details, but the victims were girls and boys from early twenties to as young as two years old. Rather disgusting people. They didn't appreciate having their product taken from them. That is how they saw them – products to sell and trade. Somehow the big bosses found out who Mark was and tracked down where he lived. By the grace of God, they didn't find out who I was and that I had a family."

Frisco took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened to fall. "It wasn't bad enough that they blew his wife's car up with them in it. They slit their throats and took pictures to send to him afterward. To this day, I still have the occasional nightmare that it was you and our girls."

"Why did you out of the blue contact me and invite me on a case and then disappear before I got there?" Felicia asked him. She was angry and sad at the same time.

"I missed you and I wanted to hear about the girls." He answered. "But as soon as I talked to you, I started having doubts and then I would have the nightmare and I just couldn't stay and take the risk. I was weak in those moments. I regret that I toyed with you like that but when I called, I had no intention of just leaving like that."

"What happened to Mark Apple?" Felicia asked with compassion.

"Getting those photos drove him insane." Frisco answered with sadness. "He took a leave of absence and he used that time to track down who had betrayed him. He murdered a few people that were responsible and then he killed himself. He wouldn't let me help him."

He reached out and cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I still love you and I always will, but you made the right decision to stay with Mac. After all these years I am still tormented by what happened to Mark and I don't think it will ever change. I can't see myself being with anyone else either, not just because I still love you, but it would be the same torment. Wondering when this life will come after my family again."

"Haven't you been worried about our safety since you have become director of the WSB?" She asked in confusion.

He pulled away before answering. "I guess you and Maxie haven't noticed having guards around. I have had you girls followed for years just to be safe. The guards will continue when this is over. The guards were switching up when Maxie got away from them when Faison shot Nathan while protecting her. I'm just glad we were able to get him back for her."

"What about the night Lisa Niles was murdered?" Felicia thought to ask.

"The guard was late." Frisco said with a steely glare in his eyes. "I wasn't the director yet and had to make do with what was available. He is now stationed in the coldest part of Alaska where he will remain for many more years. At that time, I didn't have any pull in the bureau of prisons to get a protective detail. The warden wouldn't even talk to me for some reason. He probably didn't want anyone else on his turf."

"You should have told me this year's ago." Felicia said with frustration as she walked closer to him.

"Really," Frisco said as he put his hand up for her to stop. "What difference would it have made. I still wouldn't have been able to be there physically for you and the girls. I couldn't feel the fear and be there anyway. I knew I would die if anything happened to you and the girls because of any case I was working on. Even if I had retired and totally gave it up, a case I had worked on during that time could come back to haunt us. Just like this case is coming back to haunt Chuck and Sarah as well as the people of Port Charles."

"If you would have told me," Felicia said strongly. "We could have worked something out and dealt with the problem together. That is what marriage is about and you forgot that."

"You are happily married to Mac now." He reminded her. "What did you come here for by the way?"

"I wanted to get an update on Georgie." She answered. "We are all getting frustrated at the safe house and we want to go see her again."

"I could have given you an update on the phone." He told her. Then he continued, "We have identified the Restaurant as a base of operations for some in the Ring. We are trying to determine if they are memory affected like Lucky or they are willing participants. Shawn is working in the kitchen with her and Curtis is on Lucky's team. We are interrogating Hector Alcazar to see if he even knows who Georgie and Lucky are or if he placed them where they are."

"I imagine Hector knows who Georgie is," Felicia told him. "She was involved with what happened to Sage, his granddaughter."

"I curse that time I was unable to get a guard in Port Charles." Frisco said. "While I was worried about my enemies coming after my family, they were creating their own."

"If it will help," Frisco continued. "I can have Chuck set up a feed of the cameras at the safe house so you guys can check in on Georgie when you want."

"I will ask and get back to you." Felicia tells him as she turns to leave the room. Before leaving she says, "I will be sure to just call."

He let out a breath as he watched her leave the room. It hurt to be around her and not touch her or kiss her. He was in a hell of his own making.

"You can come out now!" Frisco yells then watches as Chuck comes out of a door on the other side of the room. Chuck had just gone into the small kitchenette to get a drink when Felicia had shown up.

"How much of that did you overhear?" Frisco asked with annoyance.

"I tried not to hear any of it." Chuck answered him. "I know that story about Mark Apple. I also got a flash when I heard the name. You didn't tell her the full story about what happened to his family."

"Well," Frisco explained. "I gave her the PG version. There was no reason to tell her about what really happened to his other kids and that he got himself killed while trying to rescue them from being sold to the highest bidder. That I am still trying to find the youngest. I told her the truth about why I abandoned them, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her the other part about that little girl. In trying to save everyone, I ended up not saving anyone."

"That isn't true." Chuck told him. Frisco looked at him sharply. "You have saved hundreds of children while you have been looking for the few. You saved them. It's not fair that your daughters had to grow up without you for their own safety, but Maxie is a fighter because of it. Time will tell about Georgie, but she seems like a sweet girl that I think would be proud of what you did."

"Why don't you take an extended break," Frisco suggested. "Send Jake in to monitor the files and go spend some time with your family. We can't use him on the undercover team since they already have a computer expert in your ex-girlfriend, Hannah. You need to check in more with your Dad. Maybe if he sees you more, he will start to remember more."

 **Castle**

They had brought Hector back to the interrogation room and after handcuffing him to the table they left him there by himself. He had already lost track of how many days he had been there, and he didn't know what time of day it was.

He worried about Hank. He still didn't know if this was a legitimate law enforcement agency that had him and most of his team or if it was a rival. They were in no hurry to reveal any answers to him either.

He figured they were the same group that had taken over their medical facilities. He began to suspect that he had made a mistake by continuing the research projects that Faison had started years ago. He had wanted the scientists to work out the technology that was used for brainwashing because it would have made a great product to sell especially in the middle east or even to North Korea.

He had made a mistake in sending Hank to Afghanistan to keep an eye on Drew. The dumb ass got greedy and stole money from the government. He was mistaken to think that Hank wouldn't get into any trouble over there. Hank had a serious lack of discipline that Hector knew was his fault.

It wasn't the first time he had used his family to advance the cause. He had convinced Diego to murder those he held responsible for Sage's death. Then he had turned around and given the victims to Faison to use for his experiments. He considered Helena and Faison mad scientists that were doing experiments that shouldn't be done. But what did he care, it made him money?

"How are you doing today?" A computer voice came over the speakers in the room.

"How do you think I am doing?" Hector asked sarcastically. "Are we done?"

"We are just getting started?" The voice said. "I need to know about these two people."

Two photos appeared on the television screen. He only knew one of them as Faison's pet really. The female was one of Diego's victims. He decided to cooperate because he knew that the Cassidine and Quartermaine woman would just hang him out to dry. He might as well give them up first.

"I don't know who the man is. I always just referred to him as Faison's Pet. The girl is Georgie Jones and I am forced to admit I goaded my grandson Diego into attacking her so I could contribute her to Faison's experiments. She was partly responsible for my granddaughter Sage's death, so she and her family needed to pay. I don't know what happened to her after I delivered her to Faison."

"We are tracking Alexandria Quartermaine and Tony Cassadine from your meeting in Paris," the computer voice stated. "But it would be useful if we already knew what names they were using now."

"Before you answer," The voice continued. "Here is video of your son."

A video started playing and Hank appeared in a jail cell. Hector watched and listened as Shaw threatened Hank. They had obviously told Shaw that Hank was Hector's son. Since Faison was dead Shaw wanted to take out his anger on Hank the next best thing.

"I'm already going to jail for the rest of my life," Shaw taunted Hank. "Why not one more murder. Of course, I could probably shave off some time by murdering you because I would be doing them and the taxpayers a service. They would probably consider it a sanctioned hit."

The screen went blank. He understood the warning, so he decided to tell them the truth. Hank was his only living child, even if he was a disaster. "They go by the names Tony and Alexandria Decker. As far as I know they don't use any other aliases."

Frisco disconnected the connection to Castle and turned to Jake, "Cross reference those names with Hector's movements starting at the Paris meeting, confirm he is telling the truth, and see if you can pick up their trail. Also, be looking for any signs that they do have other aliases. Not sure I believe they only have one."

 _A/N: There is a true story about human trafficking that I touched on in this chapter. I came across this interview and it is difficult to just put it aside after watching it. A man paid an organization to find his kidnapped son. The organization was started by an ex-homeland security agent. The ex-agent found the man's son but by the time they cut through the red tape and they had permission to go in to get him, the son had already been sold, however, dozens of other children were rescued. The ex-agent was devastated that he wasn't able to rescue the man's son but the man told the ex-agent that if the kidnapping of his son lead to the rescue of all the other children he would consider it a win. I am not sure I could be that graceful. The ex-agent still looks for that man's son. The ex-agent's story is rather chilling, and God bless him for taking on this tremendous task._

 _I always hated it that they wrote Frisco and Lucky into deadbeat father's when that is not who their characters were. I felt it was a lazy way of writing them off the show. I hope I came up with plausible explanations of both._

 _I don't remember all of Diego's victims, so I didn't include the rest of them._


End file.
